Star Wars: ASD: The Empire Strikes Back
by Darquecyder 6
Summary: The Sequel to Star Wars A Simple Decision and Tminus. The continuing adventures of Leia Skywalker and Luke Organa, and the war ravaged universe around them.
1. Prologue: A New Dark Lord

Star Wars: A Simple Decision, The Empire Strikes Back

Prologue

The castle on the planet Bast was dark and forboding. Storm clouds approached, heralding the coming storm. Lord Darth Vader had came to Bast to meditate and attempt to find his center after his experiences on the planet Vaal, and the appearance of the woman who looked so much like his lost Padme. He had gone through alot of information, and it was only by the skill of Grand Inquisitor Kael that a name had finally been delivered.

Leia Skywalker.

He had thought long and hard about that situation. When Padme had been buried on Naboo, Vader had been unable to even attend her funeral, and even if he had been able to, he wouldnt have been able to cry. His tear ducts had been burned away...

...along wth his past life.

Now he was kneeling within his 'home'... the place that he had claimed for himself. The storm that approached matched his own inner termoil. Could this Leia Skywalker be his and Padme's daughter? The Emperor had told him that in his anger, he had killed her himself, but what if Palpatine had been lying to him? How long was it between the time he had last seen Padme, and the time of her death? Could their daughter have been born, and like his vision foretold, she died in childbirth?

Did he himself bring his own vision to fruition?

Vader's hatred, the thing that made him the Dark Lord of the Sith, the hatred that gave him the power to crush anyone who stood against him, was directed at the one thing he hated the most in the entire universe

That thing was himself.

He resealed his armor, and stepped out of his hyperbolic chamber. He paused as he stretched out with his abilities. It was only because of his familarity with his home that he had felt something was amiss. The presence that had entered his castle had done so with a level of skill that truly astounded him. The presence had bypassed Vader's own personal security sensors, and had even killed two of Vader's personal Noghri bodyguards in absolute silence. With a outstretched hand, Vader's lightsaber flew from its place on the wall towards his grip...

... and was intercepted by a little hand.

Appearing out of thin air after deactivating her suit's personal cloaking field, Chi'anna Eclipse stood before Vader with his own lightsaber in her hand. She activated it, the blade snapping into life and darkening her features with a red glow, and twirled it around herself with a small grin.

Vader watched her with growing interest. "Your skill is impressive, young one. You managed to bypass one of the most powerful security fields in existance, kill two of my personal guards... and have even managed to enter my personal chamber without my knowledge."

Chi'anna smiled and looked at the Dark Lord closely. "Im glad you noticed."

"But I sense something within you that you do not possess." He raised his hand and she floated in the air. "And that is fear."

Chi grinned and started to laugh. "Never had need for it."

Outside, the storm exploded as the two stared at each other. The storm unleashed its fury around the castle, and as the lightning flashed outside the windows Chi'anna made the first move.

She unleashed such a powerful burst of force energy that Vader was blasted from his feet. He flew back through the air and slammed into the wall. Shaking his head clear, Vader lashed back at the small child with his full potential, and Chi raised her hands, attempting to deflect as much of his attack as possible, but she was still blasted towards the far wall. Both of them stood up and shook their heads clear. Chi was the first to recover, and she leaped towards Vader, his lightsaber igniting in her hand as she swung it to the attack. Vader lunged to the side, barely avoiding the blade as it sliced through the spot he had been in. Vader once again lashed out with the Force, grabbing Chi in a chokehold, and raising her into the air again, only this time Chi was ready. She smashed Vader away from her, throwing him through the air like a ragdoll. Vader realized that she had immense power of telekenetics. He hit the ground and rolled, his cape falling from his shoulders. He wrapped the power of the dark side around himself and tried to gain a sense of what Chi wanted.

He sensed frustration, anger... and a desire for knowledge... but absolutely no fear.

Chi stood up and approached Vader, grasping the lightsaber and twirling it around herself. "Afraid, Vader?" She taunted. Vader raised his hand and yanked the lightsaber from her hand. It slapped into his grip and he stood tall before her. "Are you afraid, Chi'anna?"

Chi grinned, took a combat stance, and four orange colored lightsabers emerged from her own flesh! Two came from the top part of her wrists, while the other two emerged from her knees. Each one was only a foot and a half long, but Vader knew that from the way she moved, she was intimately familiar with their use. "No Vader... I'm not afraid at all."

She leaped at Vader with such speed that Vader was hard pressed to defend himself. She forced him back, cutting and twirling her body in ways that Vader could barely defend himself, much less get an attack in. Vader's anger finally forced him to take drastic measures. He lashed out with the Force, and started hurling heavy objects in the room at the little girl. She lashed out with her own abilities, shattering most of the things coming at her, dodged and slashed into pieces the ones she didnt dodge.

Finally, Vader had had enough. He lowered the lightsaber, and waited for her next attack. She leaped towards him, and he only reached out and grabbed her physically by the throat. It was a risk, but Vader knew she wouldnt attack him. He deflated her anger and frustration by asking her a simple question.

"What do you want?"

Chi's look of anger and hate became one of confusion, and then loss. The orange blades emitting from her wrists and knees vanished, and Vader lowered her to the ground. She looked up at him with a look of desperation, and then she explained.

"I want you to train me to become a Dark Lord of the Sith."

Of all the questions the child could have asked Vader, that wasnt one he had been expecting. "I beg your pardon?"

Chi looked up at Vader and some of her fire returned. "You heard me! I want you to train me to become a Dark Lord of the Sith! Admit it, Vader. You've seen my skill and my abilities... you know I can do it."

Vader stared down at the small girl, and considered it. "Why have you not approached Darth Sidious?"

Chi'anna laughed. "The barely held together old man? He'll be lucky to live out the year. But you..." She stopped and looked down at the floor. "... you trained my father."

Vader looked down at her closely, and finally knelt to be at her level. "How do you know this? Your father's level of secrecy was such that no one, no one! knew about him but me."

Chi looked at him and almost started to cry. "My mommy knew."

Vader was taken aback at those words. "Your mother.. Juno Eclipse." He realized that Chi was like him. In many ways. He stood, and used the force to call his cape to him. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he looked down at the small child, and made a simple decision.

"Very well. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Eclipse."

The newly named Darth Eclipse smiled and bowed before Darth Vader. "Thank you, My Master."


	2. Indomitable Base

Chapter 1: Indomitable Base

"This place reeks." Luke Organa's voice broke the silence he had observed since leaving Indomitable Base hours earlier. He was riding a F-22 Speeder-bike, the sound of the engine the only sound he could hear aside from the foul wind that flowed around him.

Luke as well as his fellow members of the Rebel Alliance took turns exploring the junk fields and strewn wreckage wastelands of Raxus Prime, gathering information about their new home. They all returned to base with mixed feelings of comfort and disgust. The only other intelligent lifeforms on the planet were the little Jawa's from the Meeknu clan that had willingly joined the Rebel Alliance. While there were countless small creatures and dianogas and other scavangers on the planet, not many of them posed a threat to a well prepared individual, although Luke had heard rumors that another patrol in the outer sectors had discovered a rather large Sarlacc. All Luke had seen on his solitary expeditions were large mountains of garbage, wrecked ships from ages past, and the ditritus of countless generations deposited on one world.

Luke smiled behind the breathmask that protected him against the worst of Raxus Prime's nearly toxic air. Peering out at the long stretches of wreckage through his windvisor, he surveyed his surroundings. One corner of his mouth curled upward as he remembered how excited his friend Davin Felth had been when some of the Meeknu clan had assisted them in salvaging some of the vehicles they had discovered on the planet. Davin 'Trooper' Felth had been a Stormtrooper at one time, until he came to discover that the Empire he served was evil, and had joined with Leia Skywalker, her uncle Ben Kenobi, her Jawa 'bodyguard' and friend Het Krex and their faithful droids. Joined by the Corellian Smuggler Han Solo, and his Wookiee partner Chewbacca, they formed a rather ecletic bunch of heroes that Luke was proud to call himself a part of.

The Rebel Alliance had established an outpost on the junk world almost two months before. Luke was well-known on the base. Being the son of one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance he was addressed as Prince Organa by other Rebel Warriors. The title made him feel a little uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he took it in stride as his position demanded, but that did not stop him from doing what every other soldier in the Rebellion was capable of doing... like doing this patrol.

He turned the F-22 towards the east, and his mind wandered as he drove. He recalled his jedi training at the hands of his K'jtari Master Ylenic It'kla, the Caamasi that had been a loyal aid to Bail Organa for years. He and Leia Skywalker and the little jawa Het Krex were being trained to become the next generation of Jedi Knights, and Luke was honored to carry on that great tradition. Other Jedi were arriving nearly every other day, and Luke had even heard that a group of Mandalorians were coming, which both excited and frightened him. Mandalorians were not to be trifled with... especially purebloods.

Suddenly his attention was diverted by the appearance of an object streaking across the sky, leaving behind a lingering trail of smoke as it dipped toward the jagged horizon. Luke flashed his hand to his hand to his utility belt as he pulled the speeder onto a rise of wreckage to get a better vantage point. Apprehensive, he felt a chill that was strange in the humidity of the surrounding air. What he had seen could have been man-made, perhaps even something launched by the Empire. The young prince finally stopped the bike and stepped off, standing on the wreckage and adjusting the macrobinoculars to get a better view of the fiery course of the falling object and watched as it crashed far off in the distance, lost in the wreckage of the world.

Luke lowered his macrobinoculars and brought his communicator to his mouth. "Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han 'ol buddy, do you read me?"

Static crackled from the reciever Then a familiar voice cut through the interference. "Is that you, your highnessness? Whats up?"

Luke grinned at the Corellian smugglers nickname for him. Of all the Rebels in the base, Luke valued Han Solo the most because unlike the others, Han did not treat him like royalty. He treated him like a friend. "I've finished my circle and all Ive seen is a meteorite hit the ground. Im going to go check it out. I wont be long."

"Well, my sentry markers are in place. I'm heading back to base." the corellian said. "You take it easy, you hear me?"

"Very well, sir." Luke said with a grin, clicking off his comlink. He stepped back towards the speeder bike, and suddenly he began to feel uneasy, for the first time since he had set out from the hidden Rebel Base. He took another step towards the speeder when there was a loud crack, and suddenly the entire section of wreckage he had been standing on gave way beneath him. He flailed about trying to find a purchase on the wreckage and tumbled away into darkness. A hard peice of metal struck him hard and flat against his face. Unconsciousness came swiftly to Luke, so swiftly that he never felt his body hit the bottom of the hole he had tumbled into...

He also never felt his own ankle gently gripped by a mechanical claw, or his body gently dragged towards a waiting light lit hatchway of a buried Corellian vessel.

------

Black smoke was still rising from the crater in the wreckage where the air-born thing had fallen. The smoky clouds had thinned considerably since the object had crashed into the side of an ancient Mandalorian supercruiser. Suddenly, something stirred in the crater.

First there was only a sound, a droning mechanical sound that filled the hollow of the time ravaged supercruiser. Then the thing moved, something that glinted in the bright afternoon light as it slowly began to rise from the wreckage.

The Arakyd Vyper class Probot had a head of multiorbed dark lenses and blister eyes that trained their cold gaze across the wreckage strewn horizon. The machine hovered over the smoking supercruiser and extended its appendages in various directions. Then a signal was set ff within the probot's mechanical systems, and the machine began to float across the ground.

The dark probe droid soon vanished over the distant horizon.

-----

Another speeder bike raced across the slopes of metal and garbage toward the Rebel Base of Operations. The driver's eyes, like points of cold metal, glanced without interest at the domes of dull gray, the myraid gun turrets and the colossal power generators that were the only indications of civilized life on this world, but the funny thing was, the domes, the guns and even the power generators had been camoflaged to appear like discarded junk. He knew that with a flick of a switch, all pretenses of wreckage would be gone, and the weapons of the Alliance would swing to life.

He dismounted the speeder-bike, then glanced around to watch the activity taking place inside the mammoth wrecked battlecruiser. Wherever he looked he saw things being carried, assembled, salvaged or repaired. Rebels in grey uniforms rushed to unload supplies and adjust equipment. Jawas helped salvage and repair ships and vehicles almost everywhere. And there were droids, mostly astromech units of various types and power droids that seemed to be everywhere, rolling or walking through the metal corridors, efficiently performing their innumerable tasks.

Han was beginning to wonder if he were mellowing with his age. At first he had no personal interest in or loyalty to this whole Rebel affair. His ultimate involvement in the conflict between Empire and Rebel Alliance began as a mere business transaction, selling his services and the use of his ship, the Millennium Falcon. The job had been simple enough: Just pilot Ben Kenobi, plus young Leia Skywalker and her friend Davin Felth, her little jawa bodyguard Het Krex, and three droids to the Alderaan system. How could Han have known at the time that he would also be called upon to rescue a Prince and Viceroy from the Empire's most feared battle station, the Death Star?

All Han had wanted originally was to collect his reward money and rocket off to other adventures. Never had he intended to become a hero.

And yet, something had kept him around to join Leia Skywalker and her crazy Rebel friends as they launched the now legendary space attack on the Death Star. Something. For the present, Han couldnt decide just what that something was.

Now, long after the Death Star's destruction, Han was still with the Rebel Alliance, and was even a Captain in their Ranks! He grinned as he rubbed the captains bars on his lapel. He had always wanted to be a captain when he had been a part of the Imperial Academy... before he had been kicked out for saving a Wookiee's life. He never regretted his decision, and now, maybe he had found his place after all. Even now Chewbacca, with the help of the Jawa Het Krex and Davin Felth, as well as an old 'friend' Dash Rendar were preparing the Falcon for a mission to Corellia to find the lost Rebel Leader Garm Bel Iblis. Han was looking forward to seeing his homeworld, and maybe making a quick buck in the process.

He walked rapidly through the hanger deck where several Rebel fighters were docked and being serviced by men and Jawas assisted by droids of various designs. Of greatest concern to Han was the saucer-shaped freighter ship resting on its newly installed landing pods. Sitting next to Dash Rendar's Outrider, the Falcon was the largest ship in the hanger and it had garnered a few new dents in its metal hull, since Han first hooked up with Skywalker, Kenobi and Felth. Yet the Millennium Falcon was famous not for its outward appearance but for its speed: This was the freighter that made the Kessel Run in less than Twelve Parsecs.

Much of the Falcon's success could be attributed to its maintenance, now entrusted to the shaggy hands of a two-meter-tall mountain of brown hair, whose face was at the moment hidden behind a welders mask, assisting the huge wookiee was a little jawa, hanging upside down from the open hatch holding the peice of metal Chewie was struggling to weld into place. The little Jawa noticed Solo approaching and pointed him out to Chewie, who stopped his work and raised his face shield, exposing his furry countenance. A growl that few non-wookiees in the universe could translate roared from his toothy mouth.

Han Solo was one of those few. "Yeah, everythings done out there. As soon as you get those loaders finished, and Luke gets back, we're out of here."

On top of the Falcon, he heard a human voice call out to him. "Damn, Solo, where did you get those turbolasers?" Dash Rendar called down.

Han smiled up at the other Corellian and shrugged. "Had a friend named Doc install em. You should look him up, The man can make a hyperspace engine spin on a decicred... and give you change."

Dash nodded appreciatingly. "I might just do that. Where's he located at?"

Han smiled. "He's in the Corporate Sector. Look for a girl named Jessa Vandengante.. she'll guide you to him."

Dash nodded down to the other smuggler. "Hey, thanks Solo."

Han waved back as he headed towards the main control deck. Alive with electronic equipment and monitoring devices reaching towards the ancient ceiling. As in the hanger, Rebel personnel filled the command center. The room was full of controllers, troopers, maintenance men - along with droids of varying models and sizes, all of whom were diligently involved in converting the chamber into a workable base to replace the one on Yavin.

The man Han Solo had come to see was busily engaged behind a great console, his attention riveted to a computer screen flashing brilliantly colored readouts. Rieekan, wearing the unform of a Rebel General, straightened his tall frame to face Captain Solo as he approached.

"General, Sensors are in place, you'll know if anythings coming. As soon as Prince Organa returns, we'll be heading out to Corellia to find Garm Bel Iblis."

General Reikan nodded and saluted. "Good luck, Captain Solo. I'm sure you wont really need it." He then smiled and shook Han's hand. Han accepted and smiled, feeling more at home every day. "Thank you sir, I appreciate it."


	3. The Ravages of Time

Chapter 2: The Ravages of Time

The sound of dripping liquid finally awakened the battered young Prince.

Luke's head was spinning, aching, but he noticed that his face had bandages carefully placed where his face had been cut. With painstaking effort he brought his vision into focus, discerning that he was in some type of single bed medical bay. He finally sat up with a groan, and came to the realization he was not alone in the room.

He looked over to where a small droid stared back at him with a large radar eye. It was unlike any droid Luke had ever seen. It had a flat head, with a large blue radar eye. Its body was a block of metal with mechanical apendages hidden within. It had two forward leaning arms, and its rear 'legs' were small roller like wheels. It tilted its 'head' in a curious fashion, and Luke stared back at it for a moment. Then it beeped like any other astromech he had heard, and it rolled in reverse from the room. Luke, on unsteady legs, struggled to follow the small droid.

He entered into a hall way that reminded him of the interior of the Millennium Falcon's central hub. There was even two ladders that led up and down to twin turbolaser batteries. The droid beeped again, heading towards the 'center' of the vessel. Looking behind him, Luke saw the pulsing light from an old style hyperdrive still thrumming with power. He heard the droid's insistant beeps, and he turned back to the chamber. In the middle of the room was a large holotank that was empty for the moment. He saw other hallways leading off into other sections of the 'ship', but the small droid had been joined by three others of its kind. Each was a different color, mostly tan, grey and sand colored, but they all defered to the first one that Luke had seen, which was a light blue color.

Luke finally asked a question. "Who are you?"

The lead droid beeped, and plugged an arm into the holotank. Images swirled in the ancient device, and finally they coalesced into the image of a man wearing a long dark cloak, his face hidden in the folds of his hood. The image finally spoke, and Luke listened in rapt attention.

"You do not know who I am... for I will be one with the Force long before you are born. I have had many visions of the future, and yet this is the one I chose to act upon."

"My name is Revan."

------

In the main hanger deck, Chewie, Han, the Jawa Het Krex, Davin Felth and Dash Rendar were finally finishing up getting the Millennium Falcon ready for takeoff. Chewie looked up from his work to see a rather curious trio of figures that had just appeared from around a nearby corner to mingle with the usual Rebel activity in the hangar.

None of the three were human, although one of them had a humanoid shape and gave the impression of a man in knightly golden armor. His movements were precise, almost too precise to be human, as he clanked stiffly through the corridor. His companions required no manlike legs for locomotion, for they were doing quite well rolling their shorter, barrellike body along on miniature wheels.

The blue colored unit of the two smaller droids were beeping and whistling excitedly.

"It is not my fault, you malfunctioning tin can," the tall anthropomorphic droid stated, gesturing with a metallic hand. "Talk some sense into him, Red. I did not ask you to move all of Mistress Skywalker's clothes to Commander Antilles quarters. I merely commented that they made a good couple. They're supposed to be in the same squadron! Not in the same quarters! OH switch off!"

Red, who had once been R5-D4, but was now an R6 body, beeped and booped in laughter as he followed his two closest friends. R2-D2 tried to sound innocent as he beeped his own excuse, but C3-P0, the golden droid in human shape wasnt listening any longer.

"Master Solo, sir." Threepio called, the only one of the robotic threesome equipped wiht an imitation human voice. "Might I have a word with you?"

Han was not particularly in a mood to be disturbed from his sensitive work on his 'baby'... especially by this fastidious droid. "What is it?"

"Mistress Leia has been trying to reach you on the communicator." Threepio informed him. "It must be malfunctioning."

But Han knew it was not. "Sorry, Threepio. I left it in the cockpit, and Im out here. What does she need?"

The droid mimicked a human gesture as he added, "She is looking for Master Luke and assumed he would be here with you. No one seems to know - "

"Luke's not back yet?" Immediatly Han became concerned. He could see that the sky beyond the hanger doors had grown considerably darker since he and Chewbacca had begun to repair the Falcon together. Han had a bad feeling about this situation. Luke might have had an accident, or worse.

In a flash he jumped off the Falcon's lift, not even looking back towards the others. "Bolt it down, Chewie. Officer of the Deck!" Han yelled, then brought his comlink to his mouth and asked. "Security control, has Prince Organa reported in yet?" A negative reply brought a scowl to Han's face.

The deck sergeant and his aide hurried up to Solo in response in his voice. "Is Prince Organa back yet?" Han asked, tension in his voice.

"I havent seen him," the deck sergeant replied. "It's possible he came in through the south entrance."

"Check on it!" Solo snapped. "Its urgent!"

As the deck sergeant and his aide turned and rushed down the corridor, Red emitted a concerned whistle while Artoo asked a beeping question. "I dont know Artoo," Threepio answered, stiffly turning his upper torso and head in Han's direction. "Sir, might I inquire what's going on?"

Han turned to face Threepio with concern in his eyes. "Go tell Leia that she needs to round up Rogue Squadron real quick."

-------

Luke listened intently to the man known as Revan.

"Prince from a lost world, I have forseen the far off future, and I know of the pending trials you will face. The Jedi have fallen again, and your enemies will fall upon you soon. I know that you, and others with you, shall be the first of the new Jedi, but you yourself have not found your way."

"I have ordered my droid T3-M4 to stay where you would eventually arrive, using whatever means necessary to keep this ship, the Ebon Hawk, operational, and ready for your use upon your eventual arrival. They are also to give you a gift to help you focus your potential."

With those words, a small hatch opened on the droid T3-M4's head, and a small cylinder emerged. Within, Luke could see two silver colored crystals.

Revan spoke again. "With these force crystals, you will find your way. Know that you are connected with others on your side in ways you cannot imagine. You have family you do not know about. Stay close to She Who Walks The Sky, for she is the key..." Revan hesitated, and then smiled a small smile.

"... the key to what, my vision cannot specify. T3-M4 will give you my holocron, that I have filled with Jedi training you will need to assist you on your endeavors. Use the Ebon Hawk as you see fit. Even as old as it must be, she is a vessel of extreme potential... she has served me well, and has also served many others. Many of them Jedi of Legend... and now it will serve the New Jedi."

"Know that your enemies even now plot against you... and against each other. I sense a civil war approaching that may help, or hinder your cause."

"Take care of my gifts, young Prince... and may the Force be with you."

And with that, the image of the man known as Revan finally vanished. Luke looked down at the little droids, all of them staring at him intently ,and he stepped forward to take the crystals from T3-M4. Holding them in his hand, he could feel the Force flow through them, and knew they would assist him in his training. T3-M4 opened another hatch on its head, and a small cube shaped holocron emerged. Luke gently took the holocron and felt the weight of destiny on his shoulders. Finally, he looked down at the small droids, and asked a small question.

"So how long have you guys been waiting for me?"


	4. The Enemy

Chapter 3: The Enemy

Grand Inquisitor Kael smiled as he surveyed his handiwork over the planet Kuat. All Grand Inquisitor Kael had wanted to do with his life was build ships, and here, in the greatest ship building facility in the universe, he was actually living his dream.

He turned from the twin Super Star Destroyers being constructed in the main hangers. The Annihilator and the Brawl... terrible names for ships of such artistry... were in the final stages of construction. But it was the other three ships he was building... what he was calling Sword Class Super Battlecruisers, that had his attention at the moment. Thinner and longer than their Destroyer class cousins and less armored, but faster and more streamlined with heavier fighter compliment. The first of the class, the Vengeance, was to be a gift to Inquisitor Jerec to make up for the loss of his personal flagship during the Battle of Yavin. The other two, Darkness and Shadow, were to be givin to other members of the Inquisitorius...

... or taken from them by the Grand Admiralty

He rolled his cat-like slit-pupiled eyes when he saw the arrival of the Grand Admirals shuttle. Some of the Grand Admirals wanted to claim the Annihilator or the Brawl for themselves. "Ah, the fine art of ambition.' he said to himself. If they discovered that the Darkness and the Shadow were near completion, they would want them too. No matter how he designed ships, or how he constructed them, the people in charge never saw the art he placed in his work... all they saw was a weapon of war.

Fortunatly, his friend Vice Admiral Thrawn had been sent as well. He looked forward to seeing the Chiss tactician. Of all the brass of the Empire, Kael liked Thrawn the most. He wasnt egotistical, or as... fanatical.. as some of the Emperor's lackeys.

But the largest vessel under construction in the Kuat shipyards was held in the Tertiary Construction Holdings over the northern continent of Kuat itself. He turned his gaze towards the immense Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer. All that the ship consisted of now was a base superstructure, thousands of construction workers, droids and machines moved about the gigantic hull. It was to hold a keel-mounted superlaser once finished. Not as powerful as the Death Star, but enough to destroy any vessel foolish enough to challenge it. Kael admired the smooth lines, imagined it how it would look when it was finished. It was a shame that no one would see the beauty of such a vessel, and would only be intimidated by it. He thanked the Force that he wouldnt have to argue with the Grand Admirals over who would be in charge of such a ship, for its completion timeframe was over five years away. He also knew that a second one was being built at the Byss facility orbiting the planet Abyss. He knew that the one here would be complete first, and he took pride in that fact.

He heard reports that the Executor, being constructed over Fondor, had finally finished its maiden test flight and was even now under the command of Lord Darth Vader. The flagship of Death Squadron itself. There was another headache he was glad he avoided. The first of the Super-class ships finished, Kael and its main designer Lira Wessex had created a ship that actually pleased both of the Sith Lords.

Kael smiled at the thought of Lira. He hadnt seen her in a long time.. even though she was married to that borish Moff Wessex from the Relgim sector, that didnt stop them from becoming lovers. She played the part of loving wife when Wessex was around, because she needed his pull in the military. But when she was with Kael, she was a different person entirely. She was like him... a designer of ships, a lover of art, and the combination of the two. She was the only person in the universe that Kael actually trusted enough tell her some of his secrets...

not all of them, mind you...

Working in the heart of the Empire as a spy for the Rebellion did have its risks. But he was in such a position of power that not many of those risks could happen. And he had other secrets and abilities no one knew of. As Grand Inquisitor, Kael had access to prisoners, weapons of war, and even Emperor Palpatines personal library on Coruscant. Feeding the Rebellion information on ships, Imperial fleet layouts, and other things gave him a sense of completeness. Being able to do the thing he loved, like build ships at Kuat... was just icing on the cake.

Now, he took a deep breath and braced himself for the coming storm. He turned to face the main door, closed his eyes, and used a calming technique he learned from Vice Admiral Thrawn when dealing with the Grand Admirals.

The first one through the door was Grand Admiral Grant, of House Melantha of Tapani. Kael took another breath. "This should be stunning." he said to himself. Grant barely acknowledged him with a slight nod. "Are they almost finished?" he asked Kael. The Grand Inquisitor shook his head. "They will not be finished for another two months. which is six months ahead of schedule."

Grant stood near the window, but not too close to Kael. Grant despised aliens... and halfbreeds in particular. "Put more men on it. I want the Annihilator for myself."

Kael was about to protest when he was interrupted by another voice. "Oh no, Grant. The Annihilator will be mine." Kael and Grant turned to see Grand Admiral Takel sniff something from a small snuff-box, and then click it shut with a small shudder. "I have already foreseen it."

Grant almost went into hysterics as he stormed towards Takel. "You and your little visions! Your pathetic! And I know your an alien lover!'

Takel ignored Grant's anger, and walked over to the observation dome to stand near Kael. "To each his own, I always say." Grant followed him, and then the argument started.

Kael once again went through his calming exercise. This would be a very long day.

Finally, Kael saw someone he could actually speak with. Grand Admiral Teshik stood in the doorway, not wanting to gain the attention of his fellow Grand Admirals. Leaving them to their bickering, Kael wandered over to the Grand Admiral. "I see that Grant and Takel are arguing again." Teshik said in a subdued voice. Kael nodded. "All in all, I was just going to give you one of the Super Star Destroyers. There is one called Whelm being constructed over the planet Anaxes.. do you want it?"

Teshik smiled at Kael, and nodded. "I like you Kael. You don't play to the tunes of the other Grand Admirals. You choose by merit, not by political standing. Are you going to give one of the Super's to Vice Admiral Thrawn? He deserves one as well."

Kael nodded. "You know that the moment I publicly try to give him a such a vessel, the other Grand Admirals... especially Il-Raz and Grant, will be up in arms. I'd be lucky to walk out of the meeting alive."

Teshik nodded. "So your going to do it anyway." it wasnt a question.

Kael grinned and nodded. "You know me too well, my friend. I will placate the more... adamant Grand Admirals by giving them the Super Star Destroyers.. while I will give Thrawn one of my smaller Super-battlecruisers." he turned as the doors behind them opened, and finally Kael grinned in a heartfelt manner. "Speak of the devil..."

"...and he shall appear." Thrawn finished, smiling as they both hugged each other, clapping each other on the back. "It has been too long, my friend." Kael said, ignoring the stares from Grant and Takel. "Tell me, what news from the Outer Regions? Any new ships you've seen?" the Grand Inqusitor asked.

Thrawn smiled as he held a small holo, visions of a Kentarian Battlesphere hovered over it. "Just this. Kentarian.. a full schematic." Kael grinned as he accepted the holo. "Ive always wanted to get into a battlesphere. But the Kentarians are so secretive. Exceedingly polite, but still secretive."

Grand Admiral Grant once again tried to start an argument with the half-breed Inquisitor. "Feh, aliens.. why not just take what you want from them? They are uncivilized creatures all. The Empire should just take what they want, not waste time with placating them."

Vice Admiral Thrawn turned his glowing eyes towards Grant. "It is a wise and strong man who knows when to ask permission instead of just shooting first and taking what they want."

Grant was having none of it. "And only a fool appeases aliens!" he snarled. "What has the Emperor taught us!?"

Kael decided to get in on this argument. "That we're very good at killing things that disagree with us?"

Grant glared at the Grand Inquisitor. "We know how brutal the Clone Wars were! It was aliens that started it! Aliens that marred the universe with war! Only a fool appeases aliens! Or appeases those who seek such appeasement."

Kael smiled at the carefully laid trap Thrawn sprung. "Emperor Palpatine appeased me. Are you calling the Emperor a fool?"

Grant hesitated. "No. No, I'm not. Of course, I serve at his will."

Their argument was interrupted by the door opening again, and Grand Admiral Grunger stepped into the room. "News from the front. Lord Vader wishes us to meet aboard the Executor. He has sent word for Zaarin, Batch and the others to meet him in the Eridos sector. The first reports are coming in from the probe droids."

Kael nodded to them all. "I see that you have more pressing matters to attend to." he bowed to Thrawn, and clasped his hand. "Safe journey, my friend."

Thrawn nodded, as the other Grand Admirals walked out of the room, Grant glaring at them both evilly. When they were finally alone, Kael smiled. "I sense a great amount of anger in that one."

Thrawn turned his glowing eyes towards the open doorway. "If anger could fuel ships, Grant could power a fleet of Death Stars."

Kael actually chuckled. "Was that a joke? Thrawn... that was actually funny."

But Thrawn wasnt laughing. "The sad thing is.. its the truth."


	5. Search Parties

Chapter 4: Search Parties

The sun was setting over Raxus Prime's eastern horizon when the first of the Rebel fighters burst from Indomitable Base's main hanger. In the lead was Rogue 1, one of the Survivors of the Battle of Yavin, Leia Skywalker.

Young and pretty, with her hair tied back in a small ponytail under her helmet. Her eyes were wide as she hit the scanners on her T-65 X-wing. Behind her, the other members of Rogue Squadron began to spread outward in their search for the lost Prince of Alderaan.

Rogue 2, Wedge Antilles, a young dark haired Corellian keyed his comm channel. "Rogue 2 to Rogue Leader, We're heading to our assigned sectors. Scanners are on double front. I see search parties leaving in speeders as well as bikes. Captain Solo and Captain Felth leading them down below."

Leia nodded as she looked down at the search parties below them. Her friends Han Solo and Davin Felth were leading the ground search party. Two other squadron of fighters, Dark Squadron and Gold, were being launched as well. Bail Organa and his wife Breha were worried about their missing son, and had even asked the Jedi to assist in the search.

As Leia flew over an outcropping of junk, she could see one of the Jedi, Master Qu Rahn, silhouetted against the setting sun as he stretched out with the Force seeking the lost Luke. The completely bald jedi had dark skin, with a strong build and an even stronger character. Leia found that she enjoyed the stories Master Rahn told. Other Jedi that had arrived, Echuu Shen Jon, a noble but haunted warrior, and Olee Starstone, the Jedi guardian who seemed to be following Han Solo, were searching other sectors with Master It'kla and her uncle Obi-wan Kenobi.

Coming up along side her fighter was a airspeeder piloted by her close friend and fellow padawan Het Krex. The airspeeder had been specially modified to accept his tiny stature. Behind her was her personal astromech Red, assisting her scanners in struggling to find her friend Luke.

Leia was worried, but for some reason, she wasnt afraid. It was as if she knew Luke was not in any danger. She had no idea why she felt this way, but while everyone else was terrified that Luke had been in an accident and been hurt, or worse... she knew that Luke was fine.

Why would she feel this way?

Leia liked Luke, but not in any romantic way. She found that her heart was being called by her fellow Rogue Wedge Antilles. He had been there for her since her first love died in the Battle of Yavin, and had asked nothing in return but her friendship... but Leia saw that Wedge was a good man who cared for her, and she had started caring in return.

Now, she called her partner, Het. "Hey little guy, Im gonna head over to sector two. I dont know why, But I think Luke's that way."

Het nodded in the airspeeder, swinging his little vessel around to follow her. "On your wing!" He said, clearly excited that he was able to fly with her.

-----

The probe droid paused briefly in the fetid air, scanning in all directions when it picked up several power sources. Its scanners quickly told it that the power sources were fighter based, and it turned towards the source, eager to see what it had discovered.

-----

Luke sat in the controls of the Ebon Hawk, besides him T3 sat and beeped as he asked the small droid questions. "Ok, so the ship is flyable... I got that... Just...how are we gonna get out of here?"

He looked out the window, and the junk that nearly buried the ancient vessel. T3 beeped and started flicking switches. Outside, Luke heard the grinding of ancient gears and machinery long buried, and the junk started falling away slowly as two ancient doorways opened upwards, lifting the generations of junk away from the old hatchway, revealing the Ebon Hawk to the open air for the first time in millineia.

Luke grinned as the Ebon Hawk roared into life, the power thrumming through the ancient, but well taken care of engines. He gripped the controls, fed power into the repulsors, and for the first time in centuries, the Ebon Hawk took to the skies once again.

-----

Leia had been drifting with thoughts of her time with Wedge, her training with her uncle, the Battle of Yavin, and her memories of Biggs when Red beeped at her in alarm. Snapping back to attention, she checked her scanners. "Im reading a ship heading in our direction, Het. Im locking S-foils in attack position. Rogues, this is Rogue Leader. I have an unidentified vessel heading our way from sector 2."

The other members of Rogue Squadron all answered, and all of them started heading in her direction. The leader of Dark Squadron, Jereth Stryder, hailed her as well. "Need any backup, Rogue Leader?"

"Lets see what we're dealing with first." Leia said. "Inform Bail Organa of the situation. I'm going in."

-----

The probe droid watched as several X-wings and a few Y-wings flew overhead. It quickly secluded itself in the wreckage, blending in, recording everything that happened around it...

... and transmitting it to the Empire.

-----

Luke flew towards the Rebel base when T3 started beeping in alarm. Luke looked over and saw the scanners revealing several fighters heading in his direction. "Dont worry, T3.. thats just Rogue Squadron! They were probably searching for me." Even as he spoke, the comm channel started blaring. "Unidentified vessel, you will identify yourself and state your intentions. Any hostile action will be met with lethal force. I repeat..." Luke reached over and slapped the comm. "Leia, its me, Luke! Don't shoot! I'm flying the ship!"

"Luke!?" Leia Skywalker called from her X-wing. "What in the Five Fire Rings of Fornax are you flying?" Her X-wing, along with a small airspeeder, took escorting positions alongside the Ebon Hawk.

Luke sighed, and looked at T3 when he answered. "Your never gonna believe this."

-----

The Imperial Probe droid followed the fighters and the strange freighter as they vanished over the horizon at a discreet distance. It did not wish to be discovered until it had discovered the location of where those fighters had come from. As it lifted up from its hiding place, its sensors picked up a lifeform approaching very quickly. As it swung one of its huge bubble eyes towards the lifeform, for a moment, its memory banks were awash in confusion. What it was seeing in the junk fields of Raxus Prime was impossible...

... Sand People were native to Tatooine!

When the Sand Person flew past the Imperial Probe droid, the lightsaber it held in its hand ignited, the crimson blade severing the droids head from its cylindrical body. The two halfs of the droid crashed to the ground and finally detonated, the explosion echoing from the canyons of junk.

The Sand Person had landed in a crouch, avoiding the explosion with years of practice. Finally, as the last of the peices of the droid pattered down around him, the Jedi Master A'sharrad Het keyed his comlink. "Master Kenobi, this is A'sharrad. I have found and disabled some type of probe droid. I fear that we have been discovered by the Empire."


	6. The Dark Lords

Chapter 5: The Dark Lords

The mammoth Super Star Destroyer Executor occupied a position of deadly prominence in the Imperial Fleet. The flagship of Death Squadron, it was now joined by several ships of smaller, but no less powerful stature.

Flanking the Star Destroyers were a number of smaller TIE fighters, shuttles, and TIE bombers, several of the arriving TIEs bore distinctive red stripes on the wings, signifying the arrival of the infamous 181st.

Supreme confidence reigned in the heart of every crew member in this fleet. But something also blazed in their souls. Fear – fear of merely the sound of the familiar heavy footsteps as they echoed through the enormous ship. Crew members dreaded these footfalls and distinctive ominous breathing sounds. They would shudder whenever those sounds were heard, bringing their much feared, but much respected leader… and his tiny escort.

Towering over them in his black cloak and concealing black headgear, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, entered the main central deck with the young girl Chi'anna Eclipse, wearing a black bodysuit with a distinctive red cloak. Many of the crew members would turn to look at the small girl, but all of them held their silence. The last time someone mentioned the small child with Vader, and made jokes at her appearance and even called her 'Vader's little girl" had had a terrible accident… somehow he fell out an open airlock.

In what seemed to be an endless moment, no sounds except those from the ship's control boards and the loud wheezes coming from the ebony figure's metal breath screen were to be heard.

As Darth Vader watched the endless array of stars, Chi'anna turned to stare daggers at the gathered Grand Admirals. Most of them respected Vader, or feared him, but only two of them had shown her any respect at all. Grand Admiral Teshik, and Grand Admiral Batch both nodded at her and accepted her as someone Vader respected and was training… the others, especially Grand Admiral Il-Raz and Grant both sneered at her presence and had even the audacity to start whispering behind her back the words "Darth Diminutive."

Vice Admiral Thrawn nodded at her, and she nodded in return. Chi'anna liked the alien Chiss. He was intelligent, kept to himself, and didn't show anyone any disrespect… even when they were insulting him to his face. She particularly despised Grant, Il-Raz and Takel, and looked forward to the day when Darth Vader ordered her to execute them for incompetence.

Nearby, she heard someone speaking. The rather kind Captain Piett rushed across the bridge of the ship, carrying a message for the squat, ugly and rather evil Admiral Ozzel, who was stationed on the bridge. Chi'anna had hated Ozzel for years, and couldn't believe that he had been chosen to command Lord Vader's personal flagship. "Sir," Piett reported. 'I think we've found something." He announced nervously, looking from Ozzel to the Dark Lord and to the Grand Admirals.

"Yes, Captain?" the admiral was a arrogant man who looked down upon anyone not above his rank.

"The report we have is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Raxus Prime system. But it's the best lead we've had in – "

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy,' Ozzel broke in angrily. "I want proof, not leads. I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side of – "

Abruptly the figure in black approached the two and interrupted. "You found something?" Vader asked, his voice distorted by his black mask. Behind him Chi'anna kept an eye on the proceedings.

Captain Piett respectfully gazed at his master, who loomed above him like a black robed, omnipotent god. "Yes sir." Piett said slowly, choosing his words with caution. "We have visuals from fighters seen over the surface of Raxus Prime… and something else… something I do not understand."

But Vader was no longer listening to the captain. His masked face turned toward images of X-wings, Y-wings… and the blurred image of what appeared to be a…

Chi'anna giggled. "Look, someone is displacing Tusken Raiders!"

Vader's voice was the closest anyone had ever heard to rapture. "A'sharrad Het… at long last."

"My lord," Admiral Ozzel protested. "They could be smugglers – "

"That is it!" the former Jedi Knight insisted, clenching a black gloved fist. "And Skywalker is with them! Bring in the patrol ships. Grand Admirals, return to your ships, and prepare to move out! Set your course for the Raxus Prime system!' Vader turned toward an officer wearing a green uniform with matching cap. "General Veers," The Dark Lord addressed him. "Prepare your men."

As soon as Darth Vader had spoken, his men set about to launch his fearful plan.

Behind him, Chi'anna stared at the picture of the Tusken Raider. "A lost jedi… how… interesting."


	7. The Zaarin Ascendancy

Chapter 6: The Zaarin Ascendancy

Grand Admiral Zaarin, aboard the Star Destroyer Glory, sat in a holo chamber in a private message to his fellow conspirators while the combined Grand Admiral Fleet, with Death Squadron, headed towards Raxus Prime.

"General Moc, how is the Dark Trooper project going?" Zaarin asked. The holographic image of General Rohm Moc smiled and spoke, "Ahead of schedule. Final construction of the newer machinery factory aboard the Arc Hammer is complete, and we have already begun mass production. 10,000 Phase 1 Dark Troopers are already complete, 5,000 Phase 2, and 1,000 Phase three troopers should be finished at the end of the month."

Grand Admiral Zaarin smiled pleasantly. "Excellent." He turned to face another of the holograms. "Grand Admiral Batch… what news on the Imdaar projects?"

Grand Admiral Batch looked down at a holopad with the requisite data. "The Terror is already finished, and the installation of the cloaking field is proceeding as planned. Admiral Sarn has ten thousand TIE Hunters under construction, and over 5,000 TIE Phantoms in the works as well. I still need more Stygium crystals for the cloaking projects you wish, so I would like to request the use of the Tarkin station to extract more Stygium from Aeten II."

Zaarin nodded. "That can be arranged. JAG Micah, what news from Dubrillion?"

Judge Advocate General Micah looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke. "The New Soldier Project is behind schedule. Several test subjects have failed outright, and the replication process has to be different for every subject. As for the other projects, I have successfully increased the intelligence of several aliens to act as spies for us if they are allowed to join the Rebellion. I have one subject, a Gamorrean… you would not believe how successful we have been with him."

Zaarin looked at him, not very pleased. "The Rebellion is not our concern at the moment. Palpatine's Empire is. And you have tried to change the subject. What about our 'other' projects? Where is Chi'anna? And our little project on Dubrillion that is the most important of your projects?"

Micah shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Chi'anna is… currently with Lord Vader. I have requested her return repeatedly, yet Lord Vader has personally requested her presence…. As for our, other project, it is going very well. Ten thousand units are already completed, with another million well on the way."

Zaarin glared at Micah. "And your little… breach of security?"

Micah stiffened in his chair. "Several bounty hunters have seen Dusque Mistflier on Taris. I am sure that I will have the stolen datatapes back within the week."

Zaarin smiled. "For your sake, Micah, they had better be. Prince Xizor? What of your part?"

Prince Xizor smiled with his fingertips together. "Weaponry is being sent to every corner of the Empire. But we will need Tibanna gas. A lot more than what we currently have if we are to be successful. So I request that you send some of your forces to the Tibanna gas refineries to gather more. Also we will need torpedoes, and missiles to arm the rest of our mercenary forces. I have asked the Hutts to send us as much as possible, but they are demanding more payment. I have had to send out several assassins to silence a few individuals that might have had an idea something of this nature is occuring."

Zaarin nodded. "Take care of it as you see fit. We do not wish to be discovered until we are prepared to strike." He then turned to Grand Inquisitor Jace Yiaso. "Grand Inquisitor, what news from the Inquisitorius?"

The Zabrak Inquisitor looked around the room and shrugged. "Several of our own stormtrooper forces have been placed in key strategic places on Coruscant, Anaxsis, Corellia, Fondor, and Kuat. Once we have secured the ship building facilities for ourselves, we can kill Emperor Palpatines fleet one ship at a time, while we can build more ships at our leisure. I have sent an entire company to eliminate Grand Inquisitor Kael on Kuat… his skills with a lightsaber are considerable. One threat we will have to face is the 501st. They are incorruptible, and they will fight to the last man."

Zaarin nodded. "Moc, send a Dark Trooper Mark III to assist the Company in eliminating Kael. As for the 501st they will be dealt with in the proper time. We are currently on our way to Raxus Prime. It seems that one of our probe droids has discovered the location of a possible Rebel base. Once Death Squadron is fully entrenched in battle, I will jump system, stating an emergency. I will go to my shipbuilding facilities at Kuat, and gather the TIE Avengers and TIE Defenders, then we will meet at Nomlis III. The other fighters in my Experimental TIE projects will be used as well."

The others of the Zaarin Ascendancy nodded. Zaarin grinned and finally turned to the last member of their little insurrection. "And what of you, my friend?"

The Royal Guard Carnor Jax looked around the room in his crimson armor. "My forces are ready when you are, Grand Admiral Zaarin."


	8. A Long Overdue Delivery

Chapter 7: A Long Overdue Delivery

"Where did you get that classic!?" Han Solo practically gawked at the Ebon Hawk as his search party returned to Indomitable Base. He wandered around the Corellian vessel, admiring her lines, her overpowered engines, and the state she was in. She was in near mint condition!

Luke smiled as he stood near Dash Rendar and Davin Felth. Dash couldn't speak, he was so enamored with the ship, while Davin knelt and looked at the gathered ancient droids. All of them looked around the chamber at the approaching rebels. The members of Rogue, Dark and Gold Squadrons gathered around the ancient vessel, as several members of the Jedi Order wandered around. Echuu Shen Jon breathed the words. "The Ebon Hawk!" Luke looked over and asked. "You've heard of this ship?"

Echuu turned to face him with a beautific smile. "The legendary Ebon Hawk. The personal vessel of the redeemed Revan, and the Jedi Exile. Birthplace of the New Jedi Order 4000 years ago after the Mandalorian Wars. The stories told about those that used this vessel filled an entire wing of the Jedi Library. It vanished many years after the Jedi Exile went to join Revan in battling the ancient Sith. To finally stand in its presence… intact and operational, is truly a wondrous moment!"

General Obi-wan Kenobi smiled as he slapped his hand on Luke's shoulder. "How did you discover this ship?"

Luke Organa chuckled. "Would you believe that they have been waiting for me for… a very long time apparently. There's a message on a holotank in the ship… for me specifically." He turned to face T3-M4 and his companions. "This is T3, he gave me the message."

Echuu Shen Jon was giddy with excitement. "T3-M4! The droid that assisted Revan and the Jedi Exile! Oh the stories you could tell us! Where is that translator droid of yours, Prince Luke?"

Luke was grabbed in a bear hug by his mother, Breha Organa while his father Bail waited patiently behind them. "I am so glad you're alright!" Luke hugged his mother and nodded. "It was an accident. The junk I was standing on collapsed. These droids found me, patched me up and delivered a message from the ancient Jedi Revan."

Master It'kla stood near his padawan. "I would very much like to see this message."

Queen Breha turned to the little droids and bowed. "You have my deepest thanks for your helping my son." The droids all beeped in welcome.

Behind them, three droids approached with Leia. C3-P0, R2-D2, and Red rolled up, Threepio clearly excited to see Master Organa. "Master Organa, it is so good to see you fully functional again!"

Luke grinned at the droids. "Perfect timing, Threepio. May I introduce T3-M4, T3-T6, T2-M9 and T4-42."

Artoo Detoo and Red started beeping in greeting to the ancient droids. The others watched in fascination as the modern day droids met their ancient ancestors.

Threepio listened as T3-M4 beeped and hooted for a bit, and then translated. "Master Kenobi, he says that there are many messages aboard for Jedi that have waited long enough for their delivery. He says he is glad that his long vigil is ended, and looks forward to… well, he says some excitement. How dreadful!"

Kenobi looked at the gathered heroes, and down at the little droids. "Messages? From this Revan?"

Threepio listened again as T3 explained more fully. "Actually sir, there are messages from many ancient Jedi. He says the list consists of Master Dur, Mistress Vao, someone called the Jedi Exile, Mistress Juhani, Master Mical, and Mistress Marr, including others from Revan."

"The legendary Jedi of the New Jedi Order… after the Mandalorian wars!" Echuu Shen Jon said. "This is a historic day!"

Behind them, they were interrupted by an approaching Jedi. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." The human Jedi Master Jayden Vel Dar announced. "Master A'sharrad has reported an Imperial probe droid. If the Empire knows of our presence here, they are on their way even now."

Master Kenobi turned to face Bail. "Is Admiral Ackbar back from Mon Calamari yet?"

Bail shook his head. "Unfortunately no. They still haven't made contact with us. We will have to begin the evacuation immediately."

Master Kenobi turned to face the gathered heroes. "I suggest we send the bulk of our forces to the rendezvous point we have specified. I also request the use of your new vessel, Prince Organa, so that some of our Jedi can go to the planet Dagobah, to meet with Master Yoda. Leia, you will have to go with them… as well as little Het."

Leia nodded. "What about the coming battle? I stand with Rogue Squadron!'

Ben nodded serenely. "Of course you do. Once the evacuation is complete, you should set course for Dagobah."

Leia nodded. "Yes, Unca Ben."

Han turned to stare at the Ebon Hawk again. "Damn… do you know what this thing would be worth to the Corellian museum?" Echuu Shen Jon turned to face the Corellian and looked aghast at the sheer thought of selling such an incredible find. "The Ebon Hawk is priceless! It is a part of the heritage of the Jedi!" Han held his hands up with a grin. "I was just joking!" while behind him, Dash Rendar leaned over towards Luke. "Looking to sell it?" Behind him, T3-M4 beeped in outrage. "T3-M4 says that it is not for sale at any price!" Threepio translated.

Luke shook his head at Dash's question. "No way, my friend. This ship has many secrets, and I'm looking forward to discovering them."


	9. The Zillbra Massacre

Chapter 8: The Zillbra Massacre

Lord Darth Vader sat within his private hyperbolic chamber in the deep recesses of the Executor. His apprentice, Chi'anna Eclipse, sat in a lotus position, breathing slowly, her eyes closed in meditation. The Executor was still several hours away from Raxus Prime, and both of the Dark Lords were mentally preparing themselves for the battle to come.

Vader's helmet slowly lowered with a click as he resealed his armor, and Chi'anna's eyes snapped open. Both of them rose slowly to face each other, the only sound the wheezing of Lord Vader's breathing. Finally, Vader broke the silence.

"Tell me, my apprentice… I have heard that you were responsible for the Thanta Zillbra massacre. Nearly a hundred pirates held Thanta Zillbra station against nearly every possible challenge. And that is not even mentioning the other pirate gangs that flew about the station in their personal ships. I know of your skills, so I know how you were able to eliminate them… but I would know your thoughts on the matter. Were they a challenge to you?"

Chi'anna shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Barely. Only a few stood out in the battle. Their leader was the only survivor… because he offered to surrender to me, and even now is part of the Empire."

Vader looked down at the small child. "Tell me."

Chi'anna took a deep breath, and began to tell her tale.

-----

The Thanta Zillbra installation was old. Created for a purpose long forgotten, it had been refurbished by its new crew to stand as a fortress in space. Heavily armed with every weapon imaginable, it could withstand an assault by an Imperial sector fleet. Backed by the dozens of pirate vessels that used the base as a port of call, it was no wonder that the Zillbra station was largely ignored by the Empire.

The pirate vessel Arcadia approached the Zillbra station with a slight lurch. With battlescars gleaned from its recent battle with a Hutt mercenary escorted heavy frigate, its crew hailed the station. "This is Arcadia, we need repairs. We can pay. Bonecrusher, are you there?"

The huge pirate Shinbit "Bonecrusher" was named for the deadly creatures that populated the Barabel's homeworld, flicked his comm. "Yeah, this is Bonecrusher. Harlock, is that you?"

Captain Nethanial Harlock sighed as he answered. "Yeah, we got into a scrap. We can pay with supplies, some credits and a few prisoners. You interested?"

Bonecrusher looked out the window at the approaching Arcadia. "Since when do you take prisoners, Harlock?"

"Since they turn out to be the daughter of the Sector Moff." Harlock answered. "Give me a dock."

"Take docking bay 4. It's empty." Bonecrusher said, and then flicked off the comm.

On the Arcadia, Harlock turned to face the little girl standing next to him. "There. You'll be aboard in a few minutes. You just give us time to get the hell out of here."

Chi'anna looked at the handsome human pirate and smiled. "I make no promises. I suggest you drop me off and get away as quickly as possible."

Harlock looked at the child, nodded quickly and informed his crew. "Once we're docked, stage a reactor leak… we'll jump system as soon as we're clear."

-----

Bonecrusher looked annoyed as the Arcadia jumped system with a reactor leak. "It's a shame." He said. "Harlock's a good pirate." He said to the other pirate scum around him. "All in all, if the reactor leak is bad enough, wait a few hours, then go find the ship. The crew should be dead, and we can claim salvage rights." He chuckled.

Another of the pirates entered the chamber with a little girl. Wearing what looked like a little sun-dress, the child looked frightened. "Looky what Harlock left behind! The daughter of the Sector Moff! We'll be able to ransom her!"

Bonecrusher nodded. "Tell the boss. We can maybe even get some of our crew locked up on Darvin." He looked down at the small child. "So little one… you scared?"

The frightened look on the little girls face melted away, and she looked at the Barabel with a smile. "No… not at all."

The explosion of raw force energy that came from the little girl was so much that it practically destroyed the control room. Bonecrusher was blasted through the control boards, and ironically, lived up to his namesake as his bones were pulverized. The other pirates in the chamber all ended up with broken bones, or were dead from the impact, but the girl made sure that each one was dead before she left. With a small vibro-blade, she slit their throats… but the last one, she used the Force to lift him from the ground. "Tell me who your leader is."

The pirate, who was holding his shattered leg, looked at the child in fear and shock. "His names Hask! Loka Hask!"

The small child held her hand up, the fingers open… and then she clenched her fist, crushing the pirate with the Force. "Loka Hask." She said softly.

For the next hour, she wandered the halls. Every time a pirate appeared, she would act like a little lost child, or worse, she would scream for help that the other pirates were killed. Once she had them near, she would slaughter them in very unique, painful ways.

Every time she killed a pirate, she would see her master Micah's face. How she longed to butcher the arrogant biogeneticist.

Finally annoyed that this was taking so long, she started running through the halls. She saw a group of six pirates walking towards her. She didn't pause, she flicked her wrists and her orange colored lightsabers emerged from their hidden sockets. She leaped into their midsts, and started slaughtering them.

The screams were music to her ears.

The screams got the attention of the other pirates and the alarms were sounded. Many of them ran to get weapons, others gathered in groups. Only one, the pirate leader himself, was intelligent and sat in the main captain's quarters, listening to the comm as the other pirates were killed off one by one.

Finally, Loka Hask stood up with a small blaster as his door was slowly cut from the wall by twin lightsaber blades. What surprised him was the little girl standing before him. Chi'anna Eclipse stared at the human. He had a Corellian limpet attached to the left side of his face… Chi'anna pointed at it, and said. "You got a little yuk on your face." She said with a giggle.

Loka Hask stared at the child, ignored the insult and knew he was a dead man. "I take it you're here to kill me?"

Chi'anna walked over to a nearby bar, and poured herself a small drink. "Well, that depends entirely on you. I have been authorized to take prisoners if they are able to provide information that will lead to the arrest and incarceration of other criminals. If not, I am to… how was it put to me exactly….I am authorized to neutralize any threats I come across."

Loka Hask dropped the pistol immediately. "I surrender. I can provide ship names, locations of other pirate bases, and even aliases of pirates in disguise."

Chi'anna smiled as she took a sip from her drink. "Excellent."

-----

Vader looked at the small girl as she finished her tale. "Loka Hask is now a loyal servant of the Empire," she said, looking at her master's reaction. "Every thing he said turned out to be true."

Vader nodded. "Your skills are considerable. You will make an excellent Sith Lord, Darth Eclipse."

Chi'anna smiled as she bowed to her master. "Thank you, Lord Vader."

Vader looked to the timer on the wall. "We will be arriving in the Raxus Prime system within the hour. Prepare yourself."

"I'm always prepared, my lord." Darth Eclipse said softly.


	10. Preparing for the First Strike

Chapter 9: Preparing for the First Strike

Grand Admiral Zaarin listened as Micah introduced him to the others that had joined them in their plan to take over the Empire. One individual in particular pleased Zaarin to no end. "Grand Moff Trachta, its good that you have seen the obvious needs of the Empire over those of the Sith." Zaarin said after Micah finished the introductions.

Grand Moff Trachta's hologram image showed a man with a triangular breath mask attached by cables to his mostly cybernetic body. Having been severely wounded in the Battle of Coruscant during the Clone Wars, he had been put back together with cybernetics that almost rivaled that of Lord Darth Vaders.

"The Empire is dying." Trachta said matter of factly. "The Empire needs more than to follow the whims of a cult of two. These Sith Lords will be the death of us. I can see why you had prepared so carefully, Grand Admiral… who else can we count on?"

Zaarin smiled as he explained. "I have several of the Grand Admirals in my camp, and those that are not will be easily dealt with. Nearly half of the Imperial Fleet will be under my command. With the experimental weapons at our disposal, and the sheer numbers that Micah will soon produce for us, we will be unstoppable. All you need to do is get your forces in place with Carnor Jaxs', and eliminate the Emperor. Then we can move against Darth Vader, and we should be in control of the Empire by the end of the month. Once the change of leadership is complete, we can turn our focus to the Rebellion. You know, I'm seriously considering extending a hand in friendship to the Rebellion… and then when they think they can trust me, I will crush them utterly."

Grand Moff Trachta nodded, his red camera eyes focusing on Zaarin's face. "That is a good idea. When the Rebellion sees the Imperial Fleet battling itself, they will want to know what is going on. Saying that you are joining the Rebellion will bring many of them right to your doorstep."

Zaarin nodded. "Excellent. What forces do you have in place against the 501st?"

Trachta turned to Micah as he spoke. "Micah has provided me with an entire legion of your specially modified clones. I will place them in strategic places and order the 501st into easily sprung traps. While they are being dealt with, we will strike against Palpatine himself in his own throne room. With Carnor Jax assisting us, we will easily be able to sneak through security. Palpatine will be difficult to kill, but we will make sure to bring enough numbers."

Zaarin nodded, pleased at the news. "Excellent. Micah, what about Chi'anna? Can we use her to assist us in eliminating the Emperor?"

Micah looked frustrated as he answered. "Darth Vader refuses to return her. He says that she is vital to the upcoming battle on Raxus Prime. I have even approached Emperor Palpatine on this matter, and he says he will speak to Vader."

Zaarin nodded. "Any words on your bounty hunters?"

Now Zaarin looked positively mortified. "Uhm… they… ran into some… trouble on Taris, my lord."

"Trouble?" Zaarin asked very slowly.

"It seems… that a group of soldiers wearing… what appears to be Mandalorian combat armor attacked my bounty hunters, sir."

Zaarin and Trachta both looked at Micah with full interest. "Mandalorians? Why would they be involved with any of this?" Trachta asked.

"Did your bounty hunters start anything with these Mandalorians?" Zaarin asked.

Micah shook his head. "No, sir… reports coming in from the… aftermath state that the Mandalorians attacked in mass. They were well armed, well informed, and knew exactly whom and what to hit."

Zaarin looked nervous now. "Do you think Dusque sold your information to the Mandalorians? If so, they will know of our plans!"

Micah tried to diffuse the situation. "No way could they break my codes, my lord. They would need a slicer with skills that simply do not exist. And even if they were able to break some of the minor codes, there is nothing in the notes Dusque Mistflier stole that states anything about our upcoming civil war."

Zaarin noticed that Micah was still sweating. "You're not telling me something Micah… you better start talking."

Micah looked terrified. "My lord… the reports have to be exaggerated! Or else it was a trophy taken in the past! I do not…"

"Trophy!?" Zaarin interrupted. "Explain yourself now!"

Micah trembled as he spoke. "One of the Mandalorians… possessed a lightsaber in combat!"

Now Zaarin's eyes widened in fear. "A lightsaber?"

Trachta looked at the others. "A Mandalorian alone is trouble enough… one with the skills to wield a lightsaber? I suggest we keep our forces away from Taris for the time being."

Zaarin nodded. "Once we have secured our position over the Empire, we will deal with these… Mandalorians."

Micah nodded. "One more thing, my lord… a trifle."

"Speak." Zaarin said, already annoyed with Micah's failures.

"Emperor Palpatine has been discussing a project with Prince Xizor. He is requesting ships, material and supplies… a lot of supplies! More than enough to build a fleet of ships!"

Zaarin looked at Trachta. "Do you know anything about this?"

Trachta shrugged. "Only that Palpatine has had a massive amount of workers, droids, slaves, and ships heading to a planet in the outbound regions of the Empire. He has also requested some of the Grand Admirals to acquire more slaves for this… project."

"What planet are they going to?" Zaarin asked.

"The planet is called Endor."


	11. For The Last Time

Chapter 10: For the Last Time

Twenty six ominous shapes appeared in the black space of the Raxus Prime system and loomed like vast demons of destruction, ready to unleash the furies of their Imperial weapons. Inside the Executor, Darth Vader and Chi'anna Eclipse sat in his personal control room. A single shaft of light gleaned on Vader's black helmet as he sat motionless in his raised meditation chamber. Besides him, Chi'anna stood staring at the image of the planet. She could feel the Force surrounding her, and she smiled. "Can you feel it master? There are dozens of Jedi down there."

Vader nodded. "The Rebellion has joined with the remnants of the Jedi order… Obi-wan is leading them."

Chi'anna looked at Vader for a moment. "Your old master. I've seen the newscasts from the Clone Wars. They said that you two were unstoppable together during the war."

Vader turned to stare at Chi. "That was the past. Obi-wan is now my enemy."

"Of course, master." Chi said softly.

They both turned as General Veers approached. To Veers, the dark figure seated inside the mouth like cocoon hardly seemed alive, though a powerful aura of sheer evil emanated from him… and the little girl standing beside him. Veers secretly wondered if the rumors were true, and this actually was Darth Vader's daughter.

But Vader spoke immediately. "What is it, General?"

"My Lord and Lady." Veers replied. Chi smiled at the recognition. She decided that Veers could be considered likeable. Veers chose his next words very carefully. "The fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the third planet in the system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Vader stood, rising to his full two-meter height, his cloak swaying against the floor. "So the Rebels are alerted to our presence." Furious, he clenched his black-gloved hands into fists. "Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system."

"He felt surprise was a wiser – "

"He's as clumsy as he is stupid." Vader cut in. "A clean bombardment is impossible through their energy field. Prepare your men for a surface attack."

With military precision, General Veers turned and marched out of the meditation chamber, leaving behind an enraged Darth Vader. Chi'anna smiled at the sheer beauty of the Dark Lord's anger. "What are you going to do to poor Admiral Ozzel?" she asked playfully.

Vader whirled to stare at the small child. He considered killing Ozzel himself, but that would be too easy a death. "I give him to you, Darth Eclipse. Do with him as you will."

Chi'anna's smile lit up the room. "You are too kind, my master… shall I make an example of him to the other crew members?"

Vader turned to face a large holo-screen. "He is yours. It does not matter what you do to him."

Chi giggled as she left the chamber, practically skipping.

Vader activated the large holo-screen that showed a brightly lit image of the Executor's vast bridge. He could see several of the Grand Admirals arguing with Vice Admiral Thrawn on how best the battle should proceed. Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett stood a little away from the group, largely ignoring the argument.

"Admiral Ozzel, you came out of the jump too close. The Rebels will now scramble their fighters and their shields will be ready. We should have jumped out in the outskirts of the system and snuck in quietly." Vice Admiral Thrawn said softly. Ozzel laughed. "The Rebels will now be terrified of the firepower we can bring upon them! We know exactly where they are now, and once the fleet is in place, nothing will be leaving this system!" Several of the Grand Admirals shook their heads, while others agreed… but all of them stood at attention when they saw the image of Darth Vader appear.

Admiral Ozzel stepped forward. There was trepidation in Ozzel's voice when he announced. "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed – "

But Vader's reply was addressed to the officer standing slightly behind Ozzel. "Captain Piett."

Knowing better than to delay, Captain Piett stepped forward instantly as the admiral looked confused for a moment at something approaching him off screen. "Yes, my lord?" Piett answered respectfully.

There was a scream from behind Piett, the Captain keeping his eyes locked on Lord Vader's image so he wouldn't see what the small child was doing to the previous Admiral. The sound of a lightsaber igniting and the sizzle-hiss of cauterizing flesh could be heard through the screams.

Ignoring what was happening, Vader continued. "Make ready to land assault troops beyond the energy field," Vader ordered. "Then deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off that planet. You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

Piett was simultaneously pleased and unsettled by this news. As he turned to carry out the orders, he saw Chi'anna Eclipse using the Force to carry the limbless torso of Admiral Ozzel, who was still alive and screaming, out of the bridge area. The assembled Grand Admirals watched in terror as the little girl blew a kiss in their direction, and then the bridge was silent once again.

That horrific image might be him one day, he thought to himself.

-----

In her private chambers, Chi placed the limbless Ozzel on a torture table. "Now Admiral Ozzel… you are going to tell me every secret, every code word. I want to know what happened to my mother! What happened to her officially! TELL ME! If you do, your death will be relatively painless. If not… I have abilities that will keep you alive for over a hundred years… but you'll be screaming for mercy…

…in the first five seconds."


	12. Opening Salvos

Chapter 11: Opening Salvos

The Empire had entered the Raxus Prime system.

Rebel troops rushed to their alert stations as the warning alarms wailed through the halls of Indomitable Base. Ground crews and droids of all sizes and makes hurried to perform their assigned duties, responding efficiently to the impending Imperial threat.

Fighters of every class were made ready as they waited in attack formation to blast out of the main hanger entranceway. Meanwhile, in the hanger, Prince Organa was addressing a small band of Rebel fighter pilots. "The large transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Dark Squadron and Shadow will provide cover using the Farlander maneuvers against any Star Destroyers in your flight path. Rogue Squadron will provide cover for the base until we are fully evactuated. Only two fighter escorts per ship is all we can afford for the escape. The energy shield can only be opened for a split second, so you'll have to stay very close to the transports."

Hobbie Klivian, another member of Rogue Squadron and a veteran of many battles, looked at the prince with concern. "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer? I understand Dark and Shadow Squadrons are gonna be up there, but isnt that a little much?"

'The ion cannon will fire several blasts which should destroy any ships in your flight path." Luke explained. "When you clear the energy shield, you will proceed to the rendezvous point. Good luck."

Somewhat reassured, Hobbie and the other pilots raced toward their fighter cockpits. Meanwhile, Han was working frantically to complete welding a piece of the Falcon into place. "Okay Chewie, try it!" Little Het stood on top of the Falcon with him, and ducked for cover when whatever Han was working on started to spark and burst into flames. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Han yelled over the din. "TURN IT OOOOFFF!"

When the device finally stopped sparking,little Het stood up, dusted himself off, walked over, reached past Han and yanked a few wires. With dextrous hands, he started to modify the wires and attached them into a new configuration. Han watched fascinated for a moment, and then Het gave him a thumbs up. "Ok, Chewie… try it again." Han said tentatively. The machine hummed, and then activated completely. "Hey, thanks little guy." Han said with a grin. Het nodded and only said. "Stupid safety bypasses. You just needed to lock down the negative power coupling. It would have polarized twenty minutes into your first flight, knocking out your hyperdrive. Now you don't gotta worry about it."

Han smiled. "Brilliant. Ok, from now on, only you, me and Chewie can tinker on the Falcon."

Het grinned. "Im honored!"

----

The Avenger, one of the Imperial armada's wedgelike Star Destroyers, hovered like a mechanized death angel in the sea of stars outside the Raxus Prime system. As the colossal ship began to move closer to the ice world, the planet became clearly visible through the windows which stretched across the huge bridge of the warship.

Captain Lorth Needa, commander of the Avenger's crew, gazed out a main port, looking at the planet when a controller came up to him. "Sir, Rebel ship coming into our sector."

"Good." Needa replied with a gleam in his eyes. "Our first catch of the day."

"Their first target will be the power generators." General Rieekan told those with him.

General Kenobi, Bail Organ and Winter stood in the main control room with Rieekan, listening to sensor controllers report of ship layouts. "First transport Three Zone approaching shield." One of the Rebel controllers said, tracking a bright image that could only be an Imperial Star Destroyer. "Dark and Gold Squadron heading straight for Imperial ships three and four in target zone."

"Prepare to open shield." A radarman ordered.

"Stand by Ion control." Another controller said.

A giant metal globe hidden in the junk fields rotated into position and angled its great turret gun upward.

"FIRE!" came the order from General Rieekan.

Suddenly two blue beams of ionic energy were released into the sky. The beams almost instantly overtook the first of the Rebel transport craft, and sped on a direct course towards the huge star destroyer.

The twin blue bolts struck the enormous ship and blasted its conning tower. Explosions set off by the blast began to rock the great flying fortress, spinning it out of control. Dark Squadron, which consisted of 12 of the new B-wing class fighters headed towards the second Star Destroyer with Avenger, the Death's Head, and fired twenty four heavy torpedoes towards their shield generators, while Shadow Squadron, which consisted of Y-wings, fired at the Invictus.

The Avenger plunged into deep space as the Rebel transport and its two fighter escorts streaked off to safety to the glow of multiple explosions splashing across the shields of the remaining two Star Destroyers in that sector.

----

Leia Skywalker, preparing to depart, pulled on her flight gloves and watched the pilots of Rogue Squadron prepare their personal fighters. Gunners, and astromech units hurryng to complete their tasks. She waved at Davin Felth as he headed towards his personal war-machine, salvaged from the wreckage of Raxus Prime. Davin placed his specially designed helmet on, which bore a resemblance to a Storm Trooper helmet, but was red and black in color. He waved back and gave her a thumbs up.

On the way to her fighter, the young commander paused at the tail section of the Millennium Falcon, where Han Solo, Het Krex and Chewbacca were working on the right lifter.

"Chewie." Leia called. "Take care of yourself. And watch over this guy, will ya?"

The Wookie barked a farewell, gave Leia a big hug, then turned back to his work on the lifters.

Het leaped down from the top of the Falcon into Leia's arms. "Whoa! Your not as light as you used to be!" She giggled as Het hugged her. "Tal'sha'nasa! Falcon finished! Now we go to Dagobah!"

Han smiled. "Im heading to Corellia… unless plans change. Depends on the situation." Solo said, looking over at the group of Jedi that were gathered near the Ebon Hawk. "Looks like their discussing whos going where."

Leia looked over at the Jedi, and smiled. "Olee Starstone likes you, ya know."

Han practically blushed, but turned away. "What about you and Wedge? How's things going on that front?"

Leia shrugged. "We'll see. Take care of yourself, Han."

"Give em hell, beautiful." The Corellian responded lightly.

The public address syste broke in on their thoughts. "The first transport is away. "A rebel announcer proclaimed the good news.

At the announcement, a cheer burstfrom those gathered in the hanger. Leia turned and carried Het over to his modified airspeeder, and turned to see the newest member of Rogue Squadron over by his fighter looking a little frightened. He waved at Leia and asked. "How are you feeling, ma'am?"

"Like new, Dack. How about you?"

Dack beamed. "Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself." His earlier nervousness faded away.

"Yeah," Leia said as she helped Het strap in. "I know what you mean."

Prince Luke's voice came over the address system. "Attention Rogue Squadron and fighter pilots… on the withdrawal signal you are to head to sector omega. Code One Five will be transmitted when evacuation is complete."

Threepio, Artoo and Red stood amid the rapidly moving personnel as the pilots readied for departure. The golden droid tilted slightly as he turned his sensors on the little astromechs. The shadows playing over Threepio's face gave the illusion that his faceplate had lengthened into a frown. "Why is it,' he asked, 'when things seem to get settled, everything falls apart?" Leaning forward, he gently patted the two other droids heads. "Take good care of Mistress Leia, Red, and you take care of Master Luke. And take care of yourselves."

Artoo and Red whistled and tooted a goodbye, then both turned to roll to their respective ships. Artoo towards the Ebon Hawk, while Red headed to Leia's X-wing. Waving stiffly, Threepio watched as his two stout and faithful friends moved away.

To an observer, it may have seemed that Threepio grew misty eyed, but then it wasn't the first time he had gotten a drop of oil clogged before his optical sensors.

Finally turning, the human-shaped droid moved off in the opposite direction.


	13. Negotiations

Chapter 12: Negotiations

Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari stood before the Justicar Council of Kentaria in orbit of Mon Calamari. Aboard the Warsphere _Chosen_, the Kentarians had gladly honored the meeting the Admiral had requested to ask the Kentarians to join the Rebel Alliance… but it was not going well.

Justicar Lord Chrom'Well shook his great head down at the little Mon Calamari Admiral. "I apologize once again, my friend. But the Kentarian military cannot go to war with the government of the Empire. I understand that you are facing a nearly insurmountable foe, and require all the assistance you can muster, but we are a peaceful people. We possess only our homeworld and three colony worlds, Var, Brikira, and Keldeer, while the Empire consists of thousands of worlds and nearly endless soldiers and ships. We possess a small fleet of only five thousand battlespheres, and only five hundred Warspheres. Our Grey Knights number only in the hundreds, while the Imperial Stormtroopers number in the millions. I hope you see why we cannot join you."

Admiral Ackbar sighed and closed his large eyes. "I know. But it had to be asked. We are fighting desperately against nearly impossible odds. As a friend of mine from Corellia likes to say, we should never tell him the odds… but I was hoping you would join us. Your strength would be invaluable to us. A single Grey Knight could fight a hundred stormtroopers and win."

"A thousand." Justicar Chrom'Well's bodyguard, wearing heavy Grey Knight armor said behind him. Chrom'Well turned and smiled pleasantly. "I apologize for Grey Knight Pil'lar's outburst. He is very protective of the reputation of the Grey Knights."

Admiral Ackbar smiled. "No apologies needed. I know of the Grey Knights reputation, and it is very impressive indeed. Your war with the Kremai would have broken the back of the Republic, and yet you fought it with very few ships and soldiers." Grey Knight Pil'lar reached up and removed his helmet, revealing that the left side of his face and eye had been replaced with cybernetic replacements. "You know of our war with the Kremai?"

Admiral Ackbar nodded. "I was once a prisoner of Grand Moff Tarkin. It's where I learned a lot about fleet tactics and capital ship combat. While I was there, I heard Tarkin speak about your war with the Kremai species. I heard about the fall of Farfallen."

The Kentarians all looked saddened at the mention of their lost paradise world. "I was born on Farfallen." Justicar Chrom'Well said softly. "A more beautiful planet you could not imagine… laid to waste by the Kremai scum."

Admiral Ackbar closed his eyes. "I saw images of the planet. I know how painful your loss must have been."

Grey Knight Pil'lar reached up and removed his left gauntlet. It seemed that the entire left side of his body had been replaced with cybernetics. The heavy servo-drivers clenching the powerful looking fingers closed with a sinister sound. "I lost so much at the Battle of Farfallen. But we beat them."

Justicar Chrom'Well placed his hand on Grey Knight Pil'lar's shoulder plate. "I know of your loss. Pil'lar lost his mate, and his carrier on Farfallen… and their unborn triplets."

Admiral Ackbar looked saddened at those words. "I am sorry for your loss."

Pil'lar looked down at his cybernetic hand and smiled a small half smile. "Now all I have left is duty."

Justicar Chrom'Well was about to speak when he received a transmission. Raising his gauntlet, he listened as his com officer spoke. "Justicar Chrom'Well! We are receiving reports from our colony on Var! The Empire is attacking our colony world!"

Admiral Ackbar stood up as Pil'lar looked horror-stricken. "My brother is on Var! Why would the Empire attack us now?"

"Report." Chrom'Well said into the pickup. "Give me everything."

"The transmission states that ten Star Destroyers jumped into the Var system, destroyed our ships, and began sending heavy vehicles and soldiers to the surface. They are taking prisoners, Justicar! We only received one transmission from the Commander of the Fleet… I'll play it for you."

It took a moment, but then a human voice came through the comm. "This is Grand Admiral Grant of the Imperial Fleet. Your species is now under the jurisdiction of the Empire. You will surrender and submit yourself to Imperial rule. Any resistance will be met with lethal force. Your people will be taken to… "re-education camps" to be taught their place In the glorious Empire."

Admiral Ackbar listened horrified. "It's a slave run. It's the same thing they did to Kashyyyk when they enslaved the Wookiees."

Grey Knight Pil'lar stepped forward angrily. "You mean the Empire is making our people slaves?! I will not have this!"

"Calm yourself, Pil'lar." Chrom'Well said softly, his eyes closed. He spoke into the comm again. "Has the fleet been notified?"

"Yes, my lord." Came the response. "Primarch Val'len has already announced our response…"

At the next words out of the comm, Admiral Ackbar smiled a small bitter smile. This Grand Admiral Grant had made the worst mistake of his life… and the Empire would pay for it.

"At 19 hundred hours today… the Kentarian government has declared war upon the Empire."


	14. The Battle of Raxus Prime

Chapter 13: The Battle of Raxus Prime

No one on Raxus Prime heard the sound. At first, it was simply too distant to carry above the din of equipment and weaponry being moved into place. Besides, the Rebel troopers, fighting to maneuver their weaponry into place, were too busy to really listen.

In the junk trenches, Rebel officers screamed out their orders to make themselves heard above the din of footfalls and clanking metal. Troopers hurried to carry out those orders, running through the junk with heavy shoulder rockets on their backs, setting up heavy E-web blasters along the trench lines.

But above all this activity and noise a strange sound could be heard, an ominous thumping and crunching sound that was coming nearer and was beginning to shake the ground. When it was close enough to attract the attention of an officer, he turned to see what was happening, looking for the source of the strange noises. Other men looked up from their work and saw what looked like a number of moving specks. Through the fetid air, the small dos seemed to be advancing at a slow yet steady pace.

The officer raised his electrobinoculars and focused on the approaching objects. There must have been two dozen of them, of two different types, advancing through the junk fields. One pair looked like creatures out of some uncharted past, but machines, each of them stalking like enormous ungulates on four jointed legs, while the others looked like their legged counterparts, but rolled on gigantic wheels, crushing a flat path beneath their tremendous weight.

Walkers and Juggernauts!

With a shock of recognition, the officer identified the Empires All Terrain Armored Transports and Juggernaut heavy assault tanks. Each machine was formidably armed and armored. He finally identified that there were also small tanks floating alongside the huge vehicles. Suddenly the walkers emitted deadly fire from their turnstile guns and cannons.

The officer grabbed his comlink. "Rogue Leader… Incoming! Point ZeroThree!"

"Echo Station Fox-Seven, we're on our way."

Even as Leia Skywalker replied, an explosion sprayed wreckage around the officer and his terror-struck crew. The walkers already had them within range. The troopers knew their job was to divert attention while the transport ships were launched, but none of the Rebel soldiers was prepared to die under the feet and wheels or weapons of these horrible machines.

Brilliant billows of orange and yellow flames exploded from the walker guns, followed by brilliant blue bolts from the Juggernaut weaponry. Nervously the Rebel troopers aimed their weapons at the walkers, each soldier waiting for the order to fire from Captain Felth. "Stand by for Operation Surprise." Felth said through the comlink.

----

Above in orbit, a black colored B-wing flew through the conn towers of the Star Destroyer Devastator. Explosions erupted behind it as it fired its heavy weaponry. On the fighter, several imperial gunners couldn't believe it when they saw the words "Abandon All Hope" printed on the cockpit.

Jareth Stryder was the first test pilot of the B-wing class fighter after it had been constructed by then Commander Ackbar. He had discovered that in the cockpit of the strange looking fighter, he was almost untouchable. Several of the Jedi he had spoken too had told him that he had Force potential, but geared towards a single ability… apparently that ability was his piloting skill. He would never wield a lightsaber, but in the controls of a fighter, he was nearly as good, if not better a pilot as the legendary Anakin Skywalker.

He spun the fighters' main wing around the cockpit, placing the guns where they would do the most damage to the Imperial Star Destroyer. At the moment, he was attempting to keep the huge ship from launching any more TIE fighters. Dark Squadron and Shadow Squadron were attempting the impossible… hold back an entire invasion force of twenty six Star Destroyers with only two squadrons.

But that was their job. They had to distract them from sending fighters after the precious escorts, and every one of Dark and Shadow Squadron were willing to die to make sure that happened.

Shadow Squadron consisted of twelve Y-wings, being led by Commander Blaine from Ryloth. The Twilek pilot was one of the premiere fighter pilots from that desert world, and best friend of Jareth. Even now he dropped energy bombs onto the upper shield of another Star Destroyer.

Tie fighters fired away with their primary weapons, but Jareth's B-wing simply wasn't there any longer. The B-wing had its turbolasers aimed where the Ties were, darting like a dragonfly. It whirled on one Tie and opened up.

Jareth was still dodging with blinding speed, his force perceptions opened to the battle around him, while the Tie he had fired upon turned into a brilliant ball of light.

At least that huge monster ship hadn't decided to move in closer, Jareth thought.

----

Chi watched as Admiral Piett wisely kept the Executor out of range of the planetary Ion cannon. "Annoying thing." Chi said softly. She had wanted to see the sheer firepower of the Super Star Destroyer. She turned to face the screen showing the fighter battle. She suspected the enemy leader; the amazingly fast and deadly black-trimmed fighter was one of the returned Jedi. She was amused about the words printed on the fighters cockpit. "Abandon All hope, ye who enter here." She said softly. She wondered who this Jedi was. Could it be the legendary Anakin Skywalker? Impossible. He was killed by Darth Vader during the Clone Wars. She had no inclinations of leading any fighters against the lethal foe. It would be enough to dispose of the rest of his command by attrition and pull the fighter wizard to bits by sheer weight of numbers.

----

"You want me to go where?" Han asked, looking at the assembled Jedi standing before the Falcon. Olee Starstone stepped forward and spoke for the Jedi. "We need you to go to Dagobah. Your ship is the fastest in the galaxy. The Empire would track any ship that left here with Jedi aboard. They would not be able to track yours. We would like you to take most of us to Master Yoda."

Han, pleased that his baby was being lauded for being the fastest ship in the galaxy, looked at Olee or a moment. "What about the mission to Corellia?"

Obi-wan looked concerned as they heard explosions from the battle outside. "Kyle Katarn and Davin Felth shall be going to Corellia to find Garm Bel Iblis."

"And Luke? Where's he going?" Han asked, clearly confused.

"Luke's father Bail received a transmission from one of our lookouts in the Eridos sector. It seems that a meeting has been called and Luke has to go." Qu Rahn said.

Han nodded, and looked at Olee. "You coming with me?"

Olee smiled her brilliant smile. "I would love too."

Jayden Vel Dar stiffened up next to her, as did A'sharad and Obi-wan. "Vader has made planetfall." Obi-wan said softly. Jayden looked to the assembled Jedi, and closed his eyes. "We better get going."

----

From the first, Jareth had known that the chances of any of his squadron surviving were slim. Now he was resigned to the fact that there would be no help, though he didn't let on to the dwindling survivors of Dark Squadron.

The other pilots had flown well and bravely; their kill ratio was high, but still they went down to oblivion, one by one, in the silent globular explosions of a space rat race – a mass dogfight. Jareth Stryder flew like no pilot before him, a grim reaper, a deadly wraith, an undefeatable demon in the form of a B-wing.

"Abandon all hope" Indeed.

The black fighter changed vectors and zoomed out of a Tie's salvo, slipping between the blaster bolts in a masterful performance. Jareth turned his turbolasers on it and hosed it with bright energy beams, blowing it away.

But still the enemy came, and more were arriving. It looked like a day for dying.

He turned to get back with Elkins, his wingman, to stick together and protect yet another of the ascending Rebel transports to the last. But Elkin's ship vanished in an ugly blossom of fire and shrapnel. Dark Squadron had been whittled down to seven, Shadow Squadron to nine. Four times that number came in at them now.

He heard Blaine contact him in his comlink. "I think this is it, my old friend."

Jareth smiled a grim reapers smile. "Then let's make them work for it."

----

Below on the planet, Lord Darth Vader stood on top of one of the Juggernaut assault vehicles, behind him, members of the 501st and the 122nd Legion of stormtroopers prepared to assault the Rebel Base.

Vader could feel the Jedi. He had left Chi'anna aboard the Executor so she could keep an eye on the battle overhead. Besides, he had slain Jedi in groups in the past.

He watched as the AT-ATS and Rebel ground forces traded blasts with each other, and then, suddenly one of the AT-ATs head exploded as a group of Rebel X-wings flew into their midsts, firing with heavy proton torpedoes that could easily penetrate the armor of the huge walkers. "Sword Squadron and Black Squadron, you are to defend the Walkers immediately." Vader heard General Veers speak over the comm.

Two squadrons of Tie fighters flew over Vader's command towards the X-wings of Rogue Squadron…

…and the battle was on.

-----

Aboard the Star Destroyer Glory, Grand Admiral Zaarin watched with glee. "Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace. Lets give the Rebellion an even bigger hole to jump through. Grand Admiral Batch, it is nearly time. Inform our forces to prepare to make our move."


	15. Surprise

Chapter 14: Surprise

Davin Felth smiled as he watched the Imperial walkers approaching the Rebel base in standard formation. Being escorted by the Juggernaut tanks and protected by the TIEs of Sword and Black Squadron, they were doing exactly what he would have done in their place.

Which is precisely what Davin wanted to happen.

"Execute Operation Surprise!" Davin announced into his comlink.

Suddenly, junk fell away from hidden weapon emplacements. Turbolasers and ion cannons leaped up from concealed spots, and suddenly the Imperial advance was immersed in heavy weapons fire. Two salvaged Canderous Assault Tanks with heavy rail repeaters rumbled up a ridge, and opened fire upon the two TIE squadrons, their modified droid brains easily identifying enemy from friend.

Then Davin slammed his hand down on another heavy switch, and swung his own vehicle into battle.

----

General Veers couldn't believe it! The sheer wall of firepower that now engulfed his forces was almost impossible to imagine. He saw salvaged weaponry from nearly every race, some of them worse than others. One of his Juggernauts rumbled to a stop because the entire cockpit section had been hulled by a huge rocket fired from a Nagai rocket pod. He saw an AT-AT get hit by several bore rounds from Arkania, the strange shells drilling into the AT-AT's heavy armor before detonating.

Then his eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw another AT-AT, an old one from the Clone Wars, stand up to face them, and then open up with its two huge storm-bolter cannons. The AT-AT next to Veers's own took the brunt of the impact; explosions riddled the walker as the heavy bolts smashed into the walkers head and neck section. Whoever was driving that walker knew exactly where to hit them.

"All weaponry on that walker!" Veer's ordered quickly. "Take him out!"

----

"Activate shield generators." Davin said to his tech crew. Suddenly there was a flare of light near the back of the AT-AT, and a salvaged Gungan energy shield enveloped the old warbeast in a protective field of energy, just as it was hit by several blasts from AT-AT's, Juggernauts and attack tanks.

Everything was going exactly as Davin had said it would.

----

Leia corkscrewed her fighter through the blasts of the TIE that was pursuing her. Jek Porkins' Y-wing flew right over her head, barely a meter above Red(who squealed in alarm) and vaporized her attacker. "Good flying Jek!" she said, flipping her X-wing down towards another TIE, her boyfriend Wedge already racking up the kills in her flight path. "Jek, Keyan, your with me." She announced over the comm.

Jek Porkins and Keyan Farlander both acknowledged her signal with twin clicks over the comm, and fell into place next to her X-wing. Keyan smiled an anticipatory smile. "We going for surprise number two?"

Leia grinned like a maniac. "You guessed it. Dive down towards those TIEs with me, then go for your true targets."

Jek whooped a war cry as the infamous Belly Runner once again found his calling. "Goin for the deck!" he yelled, his X-wing screaming through the air next to the other fighters.

Leia opened up at extreme range for the TIEs in front of her, while Keyan and Jek peppered the area around her target zone with multiple small shots. The TIEs scrambled out of her range up and down, instead of into the firing zone of Jek and Keyan… then Leia triggered her torpedoes.

Six proton torpedoes flew straight and true directly down into the midst of the Imperial ground forces.

"Juggernaut dead!" Jek yelled. "AT-AT damaged." Leia said, a little disappointed, while Keyan turned his fighter towards the TIEs. "Heads up! We got more incoming!"

Wedge Antilles acknowledged that news. "I got two more squadrons of TIES heading our way."

Rogue Squadron went to war.

----

Darth Vader picked himself up from the wreckage of the Juggernaut. His anger was so palpable at Ozzel that if the Admiral was still alive, Vader would have cloned him just to kill him a second time. The Rebels had been more than prepared for their arrival. Igniting his lightsaber, he leaped towards the Rebel base, intercepting shots with his blade with ease, reflecting them back to their source. Several Rebel weapon emplacements exploded spectacularly.

Behind him the remnants of his 501st rallied together. "FOR VADER! FOR THE EMPIRE!" One of them yelled, and the stormtroopers charged after their leader.

----

Above in orbit, Jareth Stryder and Blaine Taka'na flew like avenging angels, beyond any mortal power to resist or stop. Faced with the red-trimmed Y-wing or the black-trimmed B-wing, all any TIE pilot could do was consign himself to death.

The last six fighters of Dark Squadron, and the last eight of Shadow were nearing the end. They were being slowly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. No matter how good a pilot you were, numbers counted for something. Jareth smiled as he clicked his comm. "Ya know buddy, when you're in that upper-right-hand corner, pushing that envelope, and the 'CANCEL' stamp comes our way, I'll meet you on the other side."

Blaine smiled as he destroyed yet another TIE. "I'll be there."

Suddenly, almost half of the Imperial Fleet started to turn away from Raxus Prime. "What the hell is going on?" Jareth asked. Several squadrons of TIEs that had been in the battle turned away from them and headed back to their mother ships. "No way it's that easy." Blaine said softly.

Jareth turned his fighter towards another group of TIEs. "Something big is happening."

----

Chi stared daggers at the holographic image of Grand Admiral Zaarin. "What in the nine shades of darkness are you doing, Zaarin? Why are you pulling your forces out!? We nearly have them!"

Grand Admiral Zaarin looked calm and collected at the little girls fury. "I have received reports of an attack on my scientific installation. You know that Emperor Palpatine will be furious if that station was to be lost. I have decided to take my forces to Nomlis III to save Obsidian Base."

Admiral Piett looked at little Chi in concern. "My lady, if those ships leave our blockade, the Rebels will easily be able to slip through our forces. Not even the Executor could make up for it."

Chi trembled with anger, but knew that Palpatine would be upset at the loss of all those credits and experimental fighters. She knew now that the Rebel forces would easily be able to escape. It seems that the Battle of Raxus Prime would not be the end of the Rebellion like she hoped. "Very well, Grand Admiral." She said through gritted teeth. She turned to Piett after a moment, and spoke slowly. "Have the Executor send down more ground forces. Lord Vader needs backup."

----

As roughly half of the Imperial Fleet jumped to lightspeed, the Rebels couldn't believe it. General Reikaan smiled in disbelief. "Shadow and Dark Squadron did better than I had ever possibly dreamed!" he said to Bail Organa. "This is incredible!"

Bail shook his head slowly. "I don't believe they would have left just because of two squadrons of fighters. I believe that something else has happened. Something that is more important that destroying us."

Reikaan looked at the Viceroy of Alderaan, and looked scared for a moment. "What could be more important than destroying us to the Empire?"

Bail listened as reports of Imperial troops approaching the base was announced. "Another threat more dangerous than us. We better get to our ships."

----

Darth Vader sliced his way through the bulkhead of Indomitable Base. Being followed by fifty seven of the 501st, all that remained of his personal forces on the ground, he was easily able to enter the base. General Veers and his ground forces were still locked in battle with the Rebel fortifications and that old Clone Wars relic. He started to stalk the halls of the base, looking for his Jedi prey.


	16. Releasing The Beast

Chapter 15: Releasing the Beast

T3-M4 listened as the battle raged around them. The ancient droid had been reluctant to unleash the other messager from Revan, but this battle would be perfect, and Master Revan's orders had been specific; the prince from the lost world had to be protected. He rolled into the Ebon Hawk behind Luke Organa, who was still giving orders and preparing to leave for Cloud City in the Bespin system.

Inside the vessel, Artoo Detoo was communicating with T4-42 about the extent of modifications over the years the droids had done to the Ebon Hawk. Artoo was completely distracted, giving T3 the chance he needed.

He rolled up to a long sealed door, and cracked the seal. The hatch opened with a slow hiss, releasing air that had been sealed inside nearly four thousand years ago.

The little astro-droid rolled up, and… very reluctantly, activated what was inside.

It took a few moments, but then two glowing red eyes emerged from the darkness. There was the clanking of footsteps, and then a moment of silence.

Then came the voice. Ominous and yet… prepared and deadly.

"Statement: Is there anything you would like me to kill?"

----

Davin Felth gritted his teeth as his AT-AT took another heavy hit. The Gungan energy shield had done its job, allowing him to get the Clone Wars relic close to the enemy. He aimed the huge walker towards a group of two AT-ATs and four Juggernauts. He ran the engines up to full power, ramming the lead AT-AT with the sound of two planets hitting each other, and then he hit the main power switch.

He sat back in the control room as outside, he heard the detonation from the remote controlled AT-AT.

Besides him, Kyle Katarn smiled as he watched the fireball obliterate Davin's target group on a nearby monitor. "Now that was cool. We better get to the Moldy Crow and get the hell out of here." He could hear the sound of blaster fire echoing through the halls. Davin Felth grabbed his blaster rifle and patted the control board. "Thanks." He said softly, then followed the rebel spy.

----

"The last transport is away!" came the announcement over the comm. "The last transport is away. All defense ships jump system!" Jareth let out a breath he had not known he had been holding, and flipped his B-wing towards open space, but there were too many fighters around them. "Dark, burn space! Get the hell out of here!" he said to the last four survivors of Dark Squadron. Shadow Squadron had faired little better, with only six fighters remaining. "I'll cover you!" Jareth opened up with his turbocannons. "ABANDON ALL HOPE!" He yelled into his comm. towards the enemy.

----

Not far from the hanger, Imperial stormtroopers of the 501st were still moving down deserted corridors. With them strode their leader, the dark-robed figure who surveyed the shambled that had been the Rebel base on Raxus Prime. Darth Vader felt the gathering of Jedi, and their anticipation. As he moved through the ancient catacombs, he regally stepped aside to avoid a falling section of junk from the ceiling. Then he continued on his way with such quick strides that his troops had to hurry to keep up.

----

A low whine, rising in pitch, began to issue from the saucer shaped freighter. Han Solo stood at the controls of the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, at last feeling at home. He quickly flipped one switch after another. He was pleased to see the lights and sounds of his baby quickly flicking to life. That little jawa sure knew his stuff when it came to fixing things.

Besides him, Chewbacca rumbled about the ship ready to go. Behind Han, Olee Starstone pointed out the window. "It's Vader!" she exclaimed.

See Threepio clanked into the cockpit, and, gesturing, tried to get Han's attention. "If I may, sir – "the droid volunteered, "I was wondering if I might – " But his optics read the scowl on the face staring at him. "It can wait." He concluded.

Imperial Stormtroopers, accompanied by the rapidly moving Darth Vader, thundered into the main hanger bay.

Before Han could get into his chair, the Falcon was jolted by a blast of Imperial laser fire that flashed outside the cockpit window. They could all see the squad of Imperial stormtroopers rushing with drawn weapons into the far end of the ice hanger. Han knew that the Falcon's dented hull could easily resist the force of those hand weapons, but would be destroyed by the more powerful E-web blaster that two of the Imperial troopers were hurriedly setting up.

"Chewie!" Han yelled as he quickly strapped himself into his pilots' chair. Meanwhile, Olee turned quickly towards the main hold. "Jayden, Shen Jon! NO!"

Outside, two Jedi, Jayden Vel Dar, and Echuu Shen Jon stalked towards the stormtroopers, their green colored lightsabers intercepting and returning the incoming fire. Several stormtroopers dropped as they were killed by their own fire.

Then Lord Darth Vader leaped forward. Jayden Vel Dar leaped to intercept him.

The Dark Lord met a Warrior of Light in midair.

----

General Veers, proudly transmitting his report to Chi'anna Eclipse, was totally unaware of the approaching danger. After the destruction of more than half his forces at the hands of the Rebels, he had finally managed to approach their main target. "Yes, My lady. I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing."

As he ended his transmission, General Veers reached for the electrorangefinder and looked through the eyepiece to line up the main power generators. Electronic crosshairs aligned according to the information from the walker's computers. Then suddenly the readouts on the small monitor screen mysteriously vanished.

Confounded, General Veers moved away from the eyepiece of the electrorangefinder and turned instinctively towards a cockpit window. He saw something he had not expected.

A red droid stood in the exact spot where his rangefinders had been pointing. It was a rather strange looking droid, with red armor plate, and sinister red glowing eyes peering from a face that looked unlike any droid he had ever seen.

When it raised its arms, the longbarrel heavy rifle it bore aimed right at the cockpit window.

The other pilots also saw the evil looking droid. "He's going to – " one of the pilots began.

At that instant, the heavy blaster bolt smashed through the cockpit window and into the pilots head. General Veers fell flat onto the deck, as a second blast killed his second pilot. "BY THE GODS!" Veer's yelled as his AT-AT came to a slow halt. There was no way he was going to stand up now! He started crawling his way towards the rear door, not lifting his head an inch.

----

Outside, the assassin droid HK-47 tilted his head a little disappointed. "Insult: Stupid looking walker thingies. Observation: Two kills in .24 seconds. I must be slipping."


	17. Light Vs Dark

Chapter 16: Light Vs. Dark

This is Jayden Vel Dar.

A phenomenal lightsaber combatant who doesn't like to fight. A devastating warrior who would prefer to negotiate. A man who fell in love with a woman after the Jedi purge and has a beautiful son.

Jedi Master, General in the Grand Army of the Republic, Savior of Antar IV, Survivor of the Battle of Geonosis, and Survivor of Order 66. And yet, inside, he fells like he's none of these things.

Inside, he only feels like a father.

His son was born twelve years ago, and since the moment of his birth, Jayden and his love Maxa had been happy together. At the time, he tried hard to stick to the old notion of Jedi not growing attachments.

That is behind him now.

From the first touch of his son, to the last lingering kiss Maxa Jandovar had given him before she went into hiding on Corellia, he regretted none of it. He wondered why the Jedi had stuck to such archaic rules… love for a family should be a Jedi's strength, not a weakness.

For now, as he locks lightsabers with Darth Vader, he is not only fighting for the other Jedi survivors aboard the Millennium Falcon behind him, but he is also fighting for his wife and son.

For those reasons, he fights better than any Jedi before him.

At this moment, he is the ultimate Jedi.

----

This is Echuu Shen-Jon.

A haunted warrior of the Old Republic, and proud keeper of the Jedi heritage. Once a padawan under Mace Windu himself, he came precariously near the dark side when his own padawan, Stam Reath, was killed during the battle of Geonosis by a dark side general named Sev'rance Tann.

The Jedi Council carefully gave him another padawan, Stam's sister Naat, to try to calm him down and bring him back to the light. It worked for a time. Until he faced Sev'rance Tann in combat, and used his anger and hatred to defeat her.

He placed himself into Jedi exile to repent for his crimes, sending Naat back to the Jedi council… and unfortunately to her death after Order 66 was given.

Now, keeper of the Jedi artifact that held the ancient Jedi histories from Tython, the Vor'Na'Tu. He had wisely left it in the hands of Obi-wan Kenobi aboard the Falcon. He knew that one of them would die this day, and he had been more than prepared to sacrifice his life to help his friends escape.

There is no death…

There is only The Force.

----

This is how it feels to be Darth Vader.

All you ever feel is pain. The light burns you. It will always burn you. Part of you will always lie upon black glass sand beside a lake of fire while flames chew upon your flesh.

You can hear yourself breathing. It comes hard, and harsh, and it scrapes nerves already raw, but you cannot stop it. You can never stop it. You cannot even slow it down.

You don't even have lungs anymore.

Mechanisms hardwired into your chest breathe for you. They will pump oxygen into your bloodstream forever.

Your mechanical arms heave the lightsaber towards the Jedi facing you with incredible strength and speed. The jedi is nearly blasted off his feet by the sheer impact of plasma blade against plasma blade.

You open your scorched-pale eyes; optical sensors integrate light and shadow into a hideous simulacrum of the world around you.

Or perhaps the simulacrum is perfect, and it is the world that is hideous.

You feel the pain of the mechanical appendages attached to what remains of your legs. Sometimes you feel as if the droids that rebuilt you purposely made the attachments wrong so you would always have to feel agony every time you moved.

But that is alright.

Pain gives you strength.

Then you feel the hatred.

The hatred is not aimed at the two Jedi facing you. It is not aimed at the Jedi aboard the Falcon behind them, a hatch opened with a small anti-personal blaster opening up on your forces.

It is directed at you. All at you.

Only you.

You did it.

You killed her.

In the end, all you have is yourself and your hatred.

And within your furnace heart, you burn in your own flame.

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker.

Forever.

----

Jayden flipped away from Darth Vader, his hands stinging from their first exchange. Vader was incredibly strong! He shifted into an Ataru stance, and prepared himself. Behind him, Echuu-Shen-Jon engaged the Stormtroopers. Jayden yelled towards the Falcon. "GO! Get out of here!"

But he knew that his friends, Qu-Rahn, Olee Starstone, A'sharaad Het, Ob-wan Kenobi, and even the little Jawa Het Krex would not leave them behind. Han Solo was a good man, and even though he acted like a Corellian pirate, he would refuse to lift off until the last moment.

Darth Vader pointed a finger at him. "Jayden Vel Dar. We meet again at last."

Jayden looked confused for a moment. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Darth Vader approached slowly, his lightsaber at his side. "We fought side by side on Geonosis. You stood besides me and Senator Amidala in the circle of Jedi survivors before the Grand Army arrived."

Jayden thought back, trying to think who had been there. "I remember Anakin Skywalker being besides me… and you killed him!"

Darth Vader started to laugh. "Fool." Then he lunged.

Jayden moved quickly, his lightsaber intercepting Vaders. He didn't have the strength to stand up to Vader's powerful thrusts, but he did have the ability to redirect their power.

Jayden neatly sidestepped, cutting at Vader's leg, yet Vader's lightsaber met the cut as he passed and he managed to sweep his blade behind his head to slap aside the casual thrust Jayden aimed at the back of his neck – but his charge had put him in Shen-Jon's path, so that the Jedi Master had to Force-roll over his partner's head.

Directly at Vader's blade.

Shen-Jon drove a slash at the scarlet blade while he pivoted in the air, and again Vader sidestepped so that now was Shen-Jon in Jayden's way.

Behind them, Obi-wan Kenobi opened the hatch of the Falcon, and was prepared to join them, but suddenly everything changed.

Echuu Shen-Jon used the Force to practically throw Jayden towards the Falcon. "You have a son!" He said as he intercepted Vader's cut. "GO NOW! IT'S MY TIME!"

Obi-wan fell back as Jayden hit him, both of them rolling into the Falcon. "NO!" Jayden said through clenched teeth as Echuu Shen-Jon once again used the Force to shut the Falcon's hatch. Behind him, he heard Olee Starstone yell "Take off Han!"

She did not know that one of them was still on the ground.

The Millennium Falcon took to the skies, leaving behind a single Jedi.

----

Echuu Shen-Jon faced Lord Vader. "I am prepared to die."

Vader answered readily. "Excellent, I am prepared to kill you."

But once again, the old Jedi Master surprised the Dark Lord. With a flicker of the Force, one of the dead stormtroopers fingers tightened on a trigger, and a spray of blasterbolts hit Vader in the back. But Vader was not so easily dispatched. His Sith armor easily resisted the blaster bolts.

Once again, he lunged forward, feinting, and then slashing in a deadly downward arc with the saber. It struck home, cutting the old man cleanly in half. There was a brief flash as Echuu Shen-Jon's cloak fluttered to the deck in two neat sections.

But Echuu-Shen-Jon was not in it.

Wary of some trick, Vader poked at the empty cloak sections with the saber. There was no sign of the old man. He had vanished as though he had never existed.

What remained of his 501st joined Vader in examining the place where Echuu-Shen-Jon had stood seconds before. Several of them muttered, and even the awesome presence of the Sith Lord couldn't keep a few of them feeling a little afraid.


	18. Victory

Chapter 17: Victory

Jareth Stryder was done. He was physically exhausted, two of his blasters had burned out their firing crystals, and he was completely out of torpedoes. Fortunatly, he had bought the remainder of Dark Squadron and Shadow Squadron time to escape. He was surrounded by TIEs on all sides, and knew one of them was going to punch his ticket.

He had fought amazingly. He closed his eyes, aimed at the nearest TIE and prepared to go beyond…

When TIEs started exploding around him, his astromech Clicker started to beep and whoop in excitement. "Wha?" he asked, looking out the cockpit glass.

X-wings from Rogue Squadron had came up out of the atmosphere and joined the space battle. "We got your back, Dark 1!" he heard Leia Skywalker yell through the comm. "Help is on its way soonest!"

Jareth spun his B-wing towards open space. "Thanks Rogues. Help? I thought you were the help!"

Suddenly the space before him was filled with an immense spherical vessel. Surrounding it was Mon Calamari battlecruisers and Rebel ships of nearly every size. "The fleet!" Jareth said excitedly.

Admiral Ackbar had returned, and he had brought friends!

----

Chi'anna looked mildly annoyed at the computer screen. Apparently, her planned descent onto the planet had been cancelled due to an unforeseen circumstance… Veers had said that the shield would be down in moments, and yet, the shield was still up.

At least Vader was on his way back from the surface.

Alarms started to sound all through the ship, and she turned to face Admiral Piett. "What is it, Admiral?"

"My lady, Rebel ships have jumped out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet. Our ships in that sector are under attack." The Admiral reported. "It will take us three minutes to get over there to assist."

Chi felt the force rumble through her tiny body. This had been a trap the entire time. Her anger was growing, and she wanted to kill something…

"I'll be in my room." She said as she turned away from the Admiral. "I have someone I need to torture some more."

----

Luke Organa received the reports that the last of the transports had escaped, and then he saw the Falcon take to the sky off in the distance. At least the Jedi had escaped. His master and parents were aboard the last transport, heading off to join the main fleet… which if he wasn't mistaken should be arriving right about now.

He turned to walk aboard the Ebon Hawk, and saw a strange looking red droid waiting besides T3 and Artoo. "Uhm… who might you be?"

The droid looked at him with sinister looking red eyes, and sounded bored when he answered. "Hypothesis: I might be a labor droid. I might be a cook droid, or I might be a garbage disposal droid. Since I am none of those things, let us just assume that I am at your service… Master."

Luke looked at T3 for a moment. "Care to explain?"

T3 started to whistle and hoot an explanation, and Luke didn't get a word of it, but the red droid spoke up again. "Translation: He says that I am HK-47, servant to Revan and the Jedi Exile, and now a servant to you… Master." It was obvious from the way he said the last word that he found it… distasteful.

"HK-47? What are you, some kind of translator droid?" Luke asked.

"Answer: Something like that…Master."

Luke smiled a small half smile. "Riiight.. ok, lets get going. I have a meeting at Cloud City." He walked aboard the Ebon Hawk, while behind him, the three droids started beeping to each other. If he could have translated himself, he would have overheard an interesting conversation.

HK-47: "QUESTION: THIS IS THE HUMAN I HAVE TO PROTECT? A SPOILED RICH PRINCE?"

T3-M4: "YES. REVAN'S ORDERS WERE SPECIFIC. YOU ARE TO PROTECT THE PRINCE FROM THE LOST WORLD AT ALL COSTS."

HK-47: "ANNOYED EXPRESSION: I HATE SPOILED MEATBAGS. THEY ARE WORSE THAN NORMAL MEATBAGS."

ARTOO DETOO: "MEATBAGS? MASTER ORGANA IS NOT A MEATBAG."

HK-47: APPEASEMENT: I APOLOGIZE, DIMINUTIVE ONE. BEING A SPOILED PRINCELING IS LIKE ATTEMPTING TO IMPROVE WHICH IS FUNDAMENTALLY BROKEN: I AM OF COURSE REFERRING TO THE CONDITION OF BEING ORGANIC.

T3-M4: JUST DO YOUR JOB AND KEEP THE PRINCE SAFE.

HK-47: QUESTION: CAN I NOT JUST FREEZE HIM IN CARBONITE? HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND IN PERFECT SAFETY.

ARTOO DETOO AND T3-M4: NO!

HK-47: STATEMENT: I WAS JUST SAYING. IT IS AN OPTION WE SHOULD CONSIDER AT A FUTURE DATE.

----

Justicar Chrom'Well aboard the Warsphere _Chosen _smiled as he watched the Star Destroyers begin their slow turn to face them. "Ready all mass drivers. Charge the M.A.C. I want a heavy round. Let's teach the Empire what they have unleashed when they attacked the Kentarians!"

Before him, the gun crews read off checklists as the Kentarians most powerful weapon was charging. "M.A.C. at 87 and rising." Shiplord Can'Yon stated proudly. "Optimum firing power in 5 seconds."

Justicar Chrom'Well smiled as he pointed at the Star Destroyer ahead of the _Chosen. _"Target that one. I want a clean hit. Tear it apart."

Below, the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon was being loaded with a heavy round. Two hundred tons of hardened Kentarium metal in the shape of a bullet was hefted onto magnetic repulsors and loaded into the firing chamber.

"M.A.C. at one hundred percent, Justicar." Can'Yon said with a smile. "We are prepared to fire."

"FIRE!" Chrom'Well roared.

The M.A.C. propelled the heavy round at roughly 50 miles a second. No shield in the universe could stop a mass that heavy traveling that fast.

The Star Destroyer Devastator was hulled from engines to tip. The heavy round tore through the vessel in less than a second, shattering the Star Destroyer with a single devastating blow.

"Load another round. Begin charge time." Chrom'Well said.

"M.A.C. recharge rate at 3. Total recharge time will be 5 minutes." His gunnery crew reported.

----

"By the gods." Admiral Piett said softly.

He had watched the huge spherical vessel fire that incredible weapon at the Devastator on his monitor stations. Not even the Executor would be able to stand up to that firepower. The only thing the Empire had that could match it was a Torpedo sphere… which looked remarkably like the spherical vessel.

Behind him, Lord Darth Vader arrived onto the bridge. "Report, Admiral."

"My lord. The Rebels have returned with a huge fleet. They have acquired a new type of weapon not in our records. They destroyed the Devastator with a single shot!"

Vader looked at the readouts. "Where is Admiral Zaarin and Batch? Why are their ships gone?"

"They received reports of attacks on their research facilities, my lord. They went to protect their investments. Under Grand Admiral Zaarin's direct orders."

Vader clenched his hands into fists. "Prepare to move the Fleet. The Rebels were too prepared. And this new weapon complicates things. Set your course for Coruscant."

"Yes, my lord." Piett said quickly, giving the proper orders to his crew.

Vader turned to leave the bridge, and then paused. "Admiral… where is Chi'anna?"

Piett turned to face his dark master. "She retired to her room. She said something about… torture."

Vader nodded slowly. "I understand." Then his cloak bellowed behind him as he stalked off of the bridge.

----

The former Admiral Ozzel screamed for what seemed the final time as Chi'anna used the Force to shatter his teeth. "CODES! NOW!" she screamed, her temper flaring.

Through blood-stained remains of teeth, Admiral Ozzel finally broke. He started to recite his secret records codes for Admiral status, and the information she sought. "Its in record file Eyes Only…." He said through harsh breaths. "Under Micah One."

Chi stared at the dying human for a moment. "Is that all?"

"No… also check data under… the Epsilon project… password is… New Soldier."

Chi'anna smiled pleasantly. "You have pleased me, Ozzel… now sleep. And never wake again." She waved her hand before his eyes, and mercifully ended his life.

Behind her, Darth Vader entered her chamber. She could feel his rage, and turned to face him. "Yes, my lord?" she asked, bowing before him.

Darth Vader faced the corpse of Admiral Ozzel. "Dead." He said slowly.

"I got what I wanted out of him." Chi said softly. "So I ended his pain."

Vader looked down at the small child for a moment, and said. "You were more merciful than I would have been."

----

The Imperial fleet jumped system a few moments later. They had lost four Star Destroyers total in the battle. Two to Dark Squadron, one to Shadow, and the last to the M.A.C. on the Kentarians ship.

The Rebel fleet would consider the Battle of Raxus Prime a victory.

In one direction, a ship that looked remarkably like a mechanical hawk with four wings flew towards Corellia. The Moldy Crow, personal vessel of Kyle Katarn, carried its pilot and Davin Felth to their mission to find Garm Bel Iblis.

In another, the Millennium Falcon, escorted by a heavily modified 'airspeeder'… now considered a spacespeeder, and an X-wing from Rogue Squadron headed to the swamp planet of Dagobah. Once again, the Jedi would be reunited with their Grand Master.

And in a third direction, the ancient vessel the Ebon Hawk headed towards the cloud world of Bespin, there to meet with a contact with the Rebellion on Cloud City. Luke Organa, with his eclectic droid companions had no idea how soon everything would fall apart.

For in a few days… The Imperial Civil War would begin.


	19. The Rage of the Dark Lord

Chapter 18: The Rage of the Dark Lord

The Executor flew through hyperspace towards Coruscant. Lord Darth Vader sat in his meditation chamber, trying to relax after the Debacle at Raxus Prime.

Chi'anna Eclipse sat in the main computer console using the holonet. She was accessing top secret files using the codes gleaned from the now deceased Admiral Ozzel.

Eyes Only was the Super top secret arm of Imperial Intelligence. Chi'anna herself was a product of Eyes Only research into a super soldier program.

"Display all files with the key words: Juno, Juno Eclipse, Eclipse, and the Epsilon project." She said softly.

Several files jumped up onto the screen, and she closed her eyes. Using the Force to guide her hand, she accessed the one file she had wanted to know about since the moment she could ask the question.

How did her mother die?

Her eyes welled up with barely restrained tears when she saw her mommy arguing with JAG Micah. They were arguing over her.

"Listen, Juno. Little Chi is a perfect example of the next generation of dark Jedi. Emperor Palpatine himself has given me orders to find powerful force users and either give them to the Inquisitiorious, or take them to Eyes Only."

Juno Eclipse, a pretty blond haired woman wearing a black garbed Rebel military uniform and shackles. "No! I know what you people do in Eyes… Do you think I don't know about your little horror show on Dubrillion? Do you really think I'm willingly going to hand my daughter over to a monster such as yourself?"

Micah sighed, and tried to sound apologetic, which he failed at miserably. "I am sorry for your loss with your lover. He was a good man. Darth Vader himself has spoken about him with nothing but respect. His force abilities were immensely powerful. If your daughter has a quarter of his potential, then she will be a power second only to the Dark Lords themselves. She will need proper training! If I do not take her, than the Inquisitors will come for her eventually… or heaven forbid the Dark Side Adepts."

But Juno Eclipse would not be swayed. "Not a chance in hell. You're not even going to see my daughter! Much less touch her! Her father will..."

Micah looked sad. "Your father is a fool and a traitor. She will come with me... and your execution will be painless if you tell her to cooperate."

Juno stood tall before him. "NEVER!"

"It's a shame." Micah said softly.

Juno was about to speak, but then Micah raised his hand and a small dart shot from a hidden wrist launcher. The dart hit her neck, and she grasped her throat as she started to choke. "A toxin gleaned from a very poisonous fish from Mon Calamari. It will activate all of the pain receptors of your body, while simultaneously clench your throat closed so you cannot scream. You will die an extremely painful, and agonizing, yet silent death."

Chi watched horrified as her mother fell to the ground, trembling with pain and fury as Micah stepped over her. Her mother seemed to stare directly at the holocam, as if to say 'Avenge me."

Then she fell to the ground for the last time, and all movement stopped. Micah came back to the screen carrying a small infant that Chi recognized as herself. He didn't even look down at Juno's body.

Then the screen went black.

And so did Chi'anna's soul.

With a roar of rage, she lashed out with the Force. The console and computer room exploded into fragments as she screamed her hatred at the galaxy at large. Metal bulkheads bulged and dented, mousedroids and computer consoles exploded as she vented her frustration. Her scream was long and loud and powerful. Stormtroopers that made the mistake of entering the room to investigate exploded or imploded as she focused her rage upon them.

She glowed red with the power of the dark side, her eyes now pitch black.

"**MICAH!**"

----

Darth Vader snapped aware from his meditation. He could feel the sheer wall of anger and hatred emanate from his apprentice.

Darth Eclipse was now a supernova in the dark side of the Force.

----

On the planet Byss, Emperor Palpatine stood bolt upright from his throne on his private chambers. He felt the pure rage and hatred coming from somewhere in the galaxy… enough to even reach him on his private throneworld. He had only felt someone this powerful once before... Long ago... on the Death Star.

"By the gods." He said softly… whoever that power was, he or she was now even a threat to him.

"Prepare my shuttle. We need to get to Coruscant." He informed his Royal Guard.

Besides him, Carnor Jax smiled under his helmet. "As you wish, my lord."

----

On the planet Coruscant, Micah awoke from a deep sleep trembling and sweating profusely. Someone had not just walked over his grave…

They ran an AT-AT over it.


	20. Emotion

Chapter 19: Emotion

The Falcon flew through hyperspace in relative silence. Olee Starstone cried tears that never seemed to end, and it took almost all of the Jedi and Han Solo to calm her down. She blamed herself for Echuu Shen-Jon's death. Even See Threepio tried to offer his help.

Finally, Jayden Vel Dar stepped forward and took her gently by the arm. "Listen to me, Olee. How do you think I feel? I stood besides him! I was facing Vader first! He pushed me into the Falcon, and we took off. I blame myself for his death! You don't get to carry all of that pain by yourself."

Obi-wan Kenobi stood forward as he gave her a gentle smile. "Echuu Shen-Jon knew it was his time. He willingly gave his life to give us time to escape. Remember, Olee… do not grieve for him, for he is now one with the Force."

A'sharad Het sat before the dejarik table in a lotus position. "My friend, I knew Shen-Jon longer than you, and I know he would not want you to grieve for his loss. He is still with us in the Force."

Olee nodded slowly, trying to calm down, and stood up. "I need to take a walk, get my head on straight." She said softly. The Jedi all nodded and allowed her time alone. She walked towards the back of the Falcon, and sat near the engine room. She hugged her knees and cried for a bit. She had only been a padawan when her master Roan Shryne had been killed on Kashyyyk a few days after Order 66 had been given. She never had the chance to complete her Jedi Trial, and so she did not consider herself a true Jedi Knight. She sat in silence for a few minutes, and then she felt his presence.

Han Solo stood leaning against the wall, with a solemn look on his face. "How you feelin, sweetheart?"

Olee looked up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Like I got ran over by a Ronto."

Han wandered over to her, and took a seat on the floor next to her. "Listen… I know what you're going through. I fought on a planet called Y'lesia a while back, and I had this eager kid who was just bustin at the seams to be a part of my crew. Good kid… but during the battle, he got…" Han actually found himself surprised to feel his own eyes misting up. Olee hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did he suffer?" she asked softly.

Han leaned his head on hers, and closed his eyes. "Not long. He just said he was proud to be part of my crew… and then he was gone."

"What was his name?" She asked in that soft voice that Han was slowly growing to love.

Now Han choked up. "His name was Jarik Solo."

Olee's eye's widened. "Was he… your brother?"

Han shook his head after a moment, and wiped away a tear. "In every sense of the word, he was. He earned the name Solo. I found him on Nar Shaddaa, claiming to be named Jarik Solo. I took him under my wing, and he became a part of my crew. To me, he was family. When he finally…" Han stopped and took a deep breath. "When he died, he admitted that he wasn't really a Solo…and he actually apologized!" Now Olee and he were holding each other. "But I said he earned the name. I lost a brother that day."

After a few moments, Han looked into Olee's eyes, and admitted something. "I've never told anyone that. Not ever."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." She said after a moment.

He stared into her eyes, and she looked into his. She wiped away a tear on her face. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." He answered truthfully, with an emotion that surprised him.

Olee felt suddenly, unexpectedly shy. Her cheeks flushed pink and, when she realized she was blushing, she averted her eyes.

Before she could completely turn away, Han drew her to him and felt her body tremble as he pressed his lips to hers. It seemed forever, it seemed an eternity to share between them, as he gently bent her body back. She didn't resist at all.

When they parted, Olee needed a moment to catch her breath. She tried to regain her composure and work up a measure of Jedi calm, but she found it difficult to talk.

"I'm sorry If I've overstepped my…" Han began.

But suddenly she was kissing him again, pulling him even closer than before.

Behind them, Jayden Vel Dar, and Chewbacca watched unnoticed, then Jayden, with a knowing smile, used the Force to close the hatch.

"Let's give them some time alone together." He said to the huge wookiee.


	21. Storm Clouds

Chapter 20: Storm Clouds

It was dawn on the gaseous Bespin planet.

As the Ebon Hawk began its approach through the planet's atmosphere, it soared past several of Bespin's many moons. The planet itself glowed with the same soft pink hue of dawn that tinted the hull of the ancient powerful starship. As the ship neared, it swerved to avoid a billowing canyon of clouds that swirled up around the planet.

When Luke Organa finally lowered his ship through the clouds, he and his droid crew got their first glimpse of the gaseous world of Bespin. And as they maneuvered through the clouds, they noticed that they were being followed by some kind of flying vehicle. Luke recognized the craft as a twin-pod cloud car.

"Ebon Hawk, you are expected." Came a call over the comm. "Permission granted to land on Platform 327."

Luke smiled as he nodded. "Platform 327, copy." He turned the Hawk towards the immense city that floated in the clouds. As the Ebon Hawk approached the city, it became evident that the expansive city structure was supported from below by a thin unipod. The base of this supporting stalk was a large round reactor that floated through the billowing sea of clouds.

HK-47 looked at the city, and sounded miffed. "Observation: A very unstable looking structure. I'm surprised it is capable of staying in one spot."

Luke looked over at the red droid with a smile. "I keep forgetting that you've been deactivated for a long time. Repulsor technology has come a long way since you were on last."

HK-47 looked at the young prince for a moment. "Observation: Organic meatbags create very strange technologies. It is not logical."

Luke mouthed the words "organic meatbags?" as he landed the Ebon Hawk.

----

Lasindra "Stormy" Tashara was a very beautiful tawny colored Twi'lek from Ryloth. She stood six foot four, most of her height from her long legs. She had a figure that made most males want her, and a smile that made the rest melt. But while most males saw her as a Twi'lek slave girl, or a pleasure toy, she actually had a gift most males overlooked.

She was incredibly intelligent.

She had earned her freedom from slavery long ago with the power of her mind. She not only was a free woman, but she also was now amongst the richest persons in the outer regions of the Empire. She had been the administrator of the Fenris Tabana gas refineries before…

That was the reason she had called the meeting with the Prince from Alderaan. The Rebellion needed to know what she knew.

She stood near the main door wearing a business suit with a short skirt, a business jacket, and an ocular headpeace that covered her left eye. She was in constant contact with computers all over the quadrant, overseeing contacts, information about her business, and other… legally challenged information.

All in all, the business suit only made her more attractive.

None of this slipped past the Baron Administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian. Ever since she had shown up on Cloud City, he had been nothing but a gentleman to her the entire time, showing her around, presenting her with a fine meal fit for a queen, and even getting her a royal suite for her stay.

While she had been flattered, she had been too worried about what had happened on Fenris to really allow herself to relax.

Lando, a handsome black man perhaps the same age as Han Solo was clad in elegant gray pants, blue shirt, and a flowing blue cape. He stood smiling next to Stormy on Platform 327, waiting for the Hawk's crew to disembark.

He walked forward as Luke disembarked, followed by HK-47, Artoo Detoo and T3-M4. "Prince Organa? I'm Lando Calrissian, administrator of this facility. Welcome to Cloud City." He said, offering his hand and stepping forward.

Suddenly he found his hand intercepted by the droid standing besides Luke. "Observation: He is unarmed." The droid said after a moment looking at him. Lando and Luke both had been caught completely unprepared.

"Uhm… Hk? Its ok." Luke said after a moment. He finally accepted Lando's hand. "Thank you, Lando Calrissian?… sorry for my droid here… he seems a little overprotective."

"That's ok, and just call me Lando." The administrator said. "I think you know Lasindra here."

Luke smiled and bowed to Lasindra. "It's been a while, Stormy. I haven't seen you since you graduated business classes on Alderaan."

Stormy shook Luke's hand with that winning smile. "I've missed you as well, Prince Organa. We have much to discuss."

HK-47 once again looked right at Lando. "Demand: I will scan the meeting room before any meeting is to take place."

Lando was about to speak, but Luke beat him to it. "It's all right HK. I think we can trust the administrator, right?"

Lando nodded and smiled. "Of course, we're all friends here. I've had a feast prepared for your arrival. This way, please."

----

"The Fenris Tabana gas refinery is lost." Stormy said after the meeting began. Luke, Lando and Stormy sat around a square table, with HK-47 standing protectively over Luke's left shoulder, Artoo on one side, T3 on the other, beeping with Stormy's personal pink astromech R2-KT.

"How did this happen?" Luke asked. The Fenris refinery is where the Rebellion got most of their tabana gas for their blasters. This was not good.

"My facility was attacked by groups of individuals wearing Black Sun insiginias… but they were backed up by individuals wearing Stormtrooper armor. Since my facility is officially a part of the Empire, there would be no need for the Empire to attack their own facility just to steal the gas stores. The strange thing is, they used a new type of soldier I've never seen before." Stormy explained. "Kay-Tee? Could you please show the recording?"

The pink astromech beeped an affirmative, and activated her holocamera. Before them floated what looked like a black garbed stormtrooper….

If he was the size of a Kentarian.

Heavy plate armor, with a huge autocannon under one arm, and what looked like rocket pods on its shoulders. "What in the Force's name is that?" Luke breathed.

Lando kept his gaze locked on the hologram, trying to figure out contingencies if this group decided to pay a visit to his own facility.

"This single soldier was able to sweep aside my personal guard of six Mandalorian mercenaries, and over a hundred paid security guards. The only weapon that even phased it was the Mandalorian rockets, and even then it wasn't enough." Stormy said. The recording went on to show the battle. The huge stormtrooper led forces into the facility, destroying anything that came against it. "I think that there is a new player involved… and they plan on taking on all comers with these soldiers."

Luke nodded slowly. This was most certainly not good at all. "I'll inform Alliance Command. My father needs to know about this."


	22. Sith Teachings

Chapter 21: Sith Teachings

Darth Vader took over nine hours to finally calm Chi enough to get an explanation. He had been in a constant battle of wills to prevent her from destroying him with her abilities. For some reason, she would not strike out at him, even though anyone else foolish enough to enter the room would die horribly. They lost a few stormtroopers that day.

Finally, after she had vented her rage enough, she collapsed into his arms, tears streaking her face, and Vader found himself holding her like he would have held his own child. She was physically exhausted, and emotionally drained, and finally she fell asleep in his arms. Vader's mind became a whirl of emotion when, as she was falling asleep, she said four words that shook him to his soul.

"I love you daddy."

He held her for the rest of the night.

Vader watched the holo-recording that had set her off. JAG Micah was a dead man. Juno Eclipse had been one of his best pilots, and had been the personal pilot of his secret apprentice… so long ago.

When she awoke the next morning, Darth Vader did not say one word about what had happened. He didn't ask her any questions, he only began one of her teachings. "You must learn, so that you are prepared for any eventuality." He said. Chi wiped her face clean, and nodded her head. Her rage was in check… for now.

Chi'anna listened intently as her master spoke. "Chi'anna, the secret of the Dark Side is manipulation. You possess abilities that allow you to control immense power of telekinetics. But to be a true Sith Lord, you must not use the Force as a sledge hammer… but as a scalpel. To walk into a room, and kill a man without anyone knowing." He opened his gloved hand, and there was a simple ten decicred coin. "Take this coin from my hand. Bring it to you with the Force."

Chi'anna looked at the coin with disbelief. "This is stupid. Why do I need to move a coin?"

"If it's stupid, then you will have no problems doing it." Vader said with finality.

Chi'anna huffed, and then reached out with the Force. Her eyebrows knitted in frustration as a huge blast of Force energy knocked the coin out of Vader's hand. Vader had been prepared for this, and had protected himself with a Force shield. He recalled the coin to his hand, and shook his head. "No. You need to use the Force to gently bring the coin to you, not blast it through the nearest wall. Gently, with intent. The smallest object might be the most difficult to move through the Force." Once again, he held his hand open.

Chi's frustration started to grow. "Why do I need to move something so small when I can simply destroy anyone with my Force blasts?"

Vader was very calm, and listened to her questions. "You are an assassin, and a Sith Lord. A Sith Lord can use the Force to destroy an entire room of individuals with the Force… or kill a man having a simple conversation with him. This coin is only an inch wide. If you can learn to manipulate it with precise control, you can also use that fine control to pinch shut the carotid artery in a human's neck, cutting off blood to the brain, and killing the man with not one mark upon him. Not even an autopsy will figure out how the person was killed."

Chi's new grin brightened her face. "Really?" She scrutinized the little coin in Vader's hand, and concentrated harder. Vader watched intently as she struggled to control her natural intention to simply blast the Force through her body, and instead only let a small trickle of the power loose. For Chi, the power of the Force was always on. It was as if the switch was wedged on always. Vader was impressed that she had such potential… and then realized why he had chosen her.

She looked like a very young Padme. Like she was Vader's and Padme's daughter. Maybe he had allowed his need for Padme to cloud his mind, but it didn't matter. Maybe that's what he needed. For a time during the night, while he held little Chi in his arms, the pain had stopped. For a blissful few moments, he felt nothing but joy.

No pain.

Not one bit.

He watched as Chi started to sweat as she focused her Force abilities and the coin moved an inch in her direction. She let out a small gasp of delight, and Vader nodded.

"You have done well, my apprentice. Keep practicing, and soon, you will be unstoppable."


	23. Hard Landings

Chapter 21: Hard Landings

Three ships emerged from hyperspace and approached the atmosphere of the planet Dagobah.

As he neared the planet, Han Solo was able to glimpse a portion of its curved surface through a heavy cover of thick clouds. The planet was uncharted and virtually unknown. "Why would the Grand Master of the Jedi hide here? Cause no one in their right mind would come lookin for him in a dump like this." Han answered his own question.

Beside him, Chewbacca rumbled something. "Ok, ok… don't get your fur all bunched up. I know you're excited to see Yoda again… jeez, it's like I've never saved your life before either." Han said. Chewbacca looked at him with a huff, but Han held his hands up defensively. "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Behind him Olee leaned over his shoulder. "This is Dagobah? Now even I wonder why Yoda chose here."

Standing in the cockpit near the hatch, Obi-wan Kenobi answered. "It is because Dagobah is a balance point in the Force. Long ago, when Yoda was young, he destroyed a dark jedi here. The resultant release of dark side energy left its mark permanently on the planet, creating a perfect balance of light and darkness. A Jedi cannot be detected here."

"Pretty smart." Han said, re-evaluating the old Jedi Grand Master. He clicked his comm. "Hey Leia, you lead the way, Het, stick close behind us."

"No worries Han." Leia said, sounding a little timid. "Follow my engine trail."

Het's excited voice came over the comm next. "I'm right behind you, Captain."

Han grinned at that. Captain Solo… not just captain of the Falcon… but a Captain officially.

Olee put her hands on his shoulders and he smiled. "Let's take it in for a landing."

Then Han's day went worse. "Do you think there are life forms down there?" Threepio asked in a frightened voice.

Han checked the scanners. "I'm not picking up any cities of technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there."

Threepio was now officially worried. "Do you think its safe for droids?"

"Yes, I'm sure its perfectly safe for droids. Either shut up or shut down!" Han exclaimed. Threepio chose the former, but not before saying "How rude."

Han smiled a cocky half grin. Picking on the golden droid was now a pastime.

----

Leia Skywalker 's X-wing sailed through the twilight halo separating pitch black space from the planet's surface. Leia took a deep breath and then plunged her craft into the white blanket of mist.

She couldn't see a thing. Her vision was entirely obstructed by the dense whiteness pressing against the canopy windows of her ship. She heard over the comm from Han. "Hey, whoa… can't see a thing back here! Change your vector, you two! I don't wanna run into you, Leia, and I don't wanna be ran into by you, Het!"

Leia changed her approach vector by ten degrees… she could feel her connection with little Het as he pushed his ship down ten degrees. "Ok, vector changed.' She said over the comm. She had little choice but to control her X-wing solely by instruments, but the scopes weren't registering anything, even as Leia flew even nearer to the planet. Desperately she worked her controls, no longer able to discern even so much as her attitude.

When an alarm began to buzz, Red joined its clarion call with his own frantic series of whistles and beeps.

"I know, I know!" Leia shouted, still fighting the controls of her ship. "All the scopes are dead! Han, do you have anything?"

"All our scopes are negative! I'm gonna start the landing cycle… lets just hope there's something underneath us!" The Corellian said over the comm.

Little Het closed his eyes and trusted the Force. He turned his ship just a little to the left, and whipped past the Falcon towards dry land. Leia followed him, narrowly missing a huge swamp tree, and slapped on her repulsors. She bottomed out four meters from the swampland below her.

'Whew."

Unfortunatly, her X-wing canopy and Red were splashed by a huge wave of swampwater. Red squealed his outrage at the indignity. She heard Han Solo cuss in as many languages as he knew… including some he made up.

The Millennium Falcon had crashed into the middle of a bog.

"Well, we're here." Han said after a moment, trying to calm down. "You Jedi better be able to wipe up some kind of trick to get my ship out of here… or we're gonna be here for a while."


	24. The Battle of Var

Chapter 22: The Battle of Var

The Imperial vessels in orbit of the Kentarian colony world of Var were still in the process of enslaving the planet. Grand Admiral Grant was enjoying enslaving the race that Vice Admiral Thrawn and that blasted half-breed Grand Inquisitor Kael talked about.

Then suddenly things changed.

Two Kentarian Warspheres, ten Kentarian battlespheres, and then the bulk of the Rebel fleet jumped out of hyperspace near the edge of the system. The Kentarian leader, Justicar Chrom'well, sent out a wide signal for all of the Imperial ships to hear.

"Imperial vessels, you have attacked the sovereign colony world of Var, an act of war. We the Kentarian people deny your claims to our people. Release your prisoners, and leave our space, or be destroyed."

Grand Admiral Grant was an arrogant, yet practical man. He counted the number of vessels the Rebels and Kentarians had brought, and then calculated how his ten Star Destroyers would fair. He had yet to receive his promised Super Star Destroyer, so he didn't have his flag-ship yet, but he knew a possible losing battle when he saw one.

He knew when to cut and run.

"All ships, you are to engage the Rebels. Leave no survivors." He said into his comm. He watched as his fleet turned to face the Rebel/Kentarian fleet… then turned to his captain. "Prepare for jump to hyperspace. Set your course for Kuat."

"My lord?" Captain Nethanial asked. "What about the battle here?"

"To be taken care of by my trusted captains. I'm sure they can handle the situation. Nine Star Destroyers are more than a match for these… rabble." He said. Inside he knew that it was tough to call the outcome of the battle… but he wasn't going to risk his neck in case he was wrong.

----

Admiral Ackbar watched as the Imperial vessels launched every one of their fighters. This was going to be a tough fight. "Launch all fighters, shields up. Continue to jam all outgoing transmissions. Bring our ships alongside the Kentarian vessels and extend shields. Even though their armor is strong, let's give them a chance to get into firing range for their M.A.Cs. All fighters, Engage at will, I repeat, engage at will! Lets give the Kentarians time to get their dropships to the surface. May the Force be with us!"

Rebel fighters, alongside Kentarian Razor-fighters, flew in waves towards the approaching TIE fighters.

It was going to be a bloody battle.

----

Grey Knight Pil'lar walked before his company of Grey Knights. Being in charge of this specific company of soldiers was his honor and his duty, and now, he spoke to them to encourage them to battle.

"My fellow Grey Knights, we go forth to free our people from the tyranny of the Empire. They thought that the Kentarians would be an easy target, it is up to us to convince them it was a wrong decision. Remember the Litany of Honor, brothers…"

The Grey Knights all started to speak together the Litany of Honor.

"The warrior who acts out of honor cannot fail. His duty is honor itself. Even his death, if it is honorable, is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honor as you act, and you will know no fear. At battle's end, speak the litany in a clear voice. Respect the bravery of the living. Give the Rite of Passage to the fallen. Honor the battle gear of the dead. To do all this with reverence even when exhausted by battle and weary from the field is the duty of all Grey Knights. It is his burden and his satisfaction."

Pil'lar smiled at his brothers as they all clashed their gauntleted fists to armored chest with a loud 'HO!"

Pil'lar nodded to them. "My brothers, as our bodies are armored with Kentarium, our souls are protected with loyalty. As our weapons are charged with death for the Primarch's enemies, our thoughts are charged with wisdom. As our ranks advance, so does our devotion, for are we not Grey Knights? Are we not the chosen of the Primarch, his loyal servants unto death?"

His warriors all cheered at these words. "Death to our enemies!"

Pil'lar knew they were ready. "Brothers, the enemies of the Primarch fear many things, they fear discovery, defeat, despair and death, and yet there is one thing they will learn to fear above all others…"

The moment of silence before his next words were charged with expectant energies.

"They will fear the wrath of the Grey Knights!" He roared, then turned towards their drop-ships. His forces charged behind him, roaring their battlecries as they prepared to fight for the freedom of their people.

The Grey Knights were going to war.

----

Grand Admiral Zaarin smiled at the news. This colony planet skirmish would be another perfect distraction.

Emperor Palpatine had returned to Coruscant, his forces were in place, and everything was ready.

He flicked a simple switch that connected him to all of his forces. "It is time. Execute Order 57."

The Imperial Civil War had begun.


	25. Opening Gambits

Chapter 23: Opening Gambits

Grand Inquisitor Kael watched with a smile as his final Super battlecruiser the Darkness launched from its spacedock. Its crew was ordered to deliver the deadly ship to its new captain, Admiral Nevar, with Kael's compliments. He had delivered the Shadow to Vice Admiral Thrawn a few days earlier.

He had heard rumors of Grant attacking a Kentarian world, and sighed. He would have to inform the Emperor that attacking the Kentarians in a ground based war was suicide. While studying their vessel, he had discovered that while Kentarian ships were heavily dependant on heavy armor, their lack of shields could be considered a weakness… secretly, he admired the Kentarians, and would not want to face one in battle.

Then he felt it. His Force perceptions warned him of an approaching threat…. One that was so incredibly deadly that even he was threatened.

He turned, now on edge. His hands grabbed his twin lightsabers, Ebony and Ivory. All he saw was a few stormtroopers approaching him. He quickly called upon the Force, attempting to get an answer.

Suddenly the stormtroopers all knelt twenty feet away, raised their weapons, and opened fire upon him.

Two lightsabers sprang upward of their own violition, one blade was as white as pure light, while the other was as black as space. He instinctively blocked the incoming blaster bolts, sending them back towards these foolish stormtroopers.

There were screams of pain as several troops fell to their own fire. Kael couldn't believe this. Why would Stormtroopers attempt to kill him?

He saw more stormtroopers enter the main observation deck. Didn't the fools know better than to fire in this of all places? One wrong shot could hit a glass partition and send them all out into…

He wondered if this was what the Jedi had felt during the Clone Wars when their own forces turned against them.

Then he knew. This was what they had been created for. He felt an odd feeling in the Force. These Stormtroopers were different than all the others. As he slashed and cut his way through white plated soldiers, he used the Force to snatch off one of their helmets…. He had to see.

Staring back at him was the face of Grand Admiral Zaarin… all of the clone troopers here were of Grand Admiral Zaarin.

He had been expecting Grand Admiral Grant.

More and more stormtroopers stormed into the chamber, each trying to kill the Grand Inquisitor. He leapt forward to get to the doorway, his blades slashing through armor and weapons with a skill that nearly defied description. Kael knew that calling for help was useless, because whoever had done this had probably had his own guards replaced with more clones.

Then he felt the approach of something that felt ominous in the Force. He looked up from slaying the clone troopers to see one of Moc's Dark Troopers approaching. He took a combat stance, his twin lightsabers twirling around him in a dazzling display.

The Dark Trooper raised its autocannon, and didn't aim at him…

It aimed at the observation dome.

"WAIT!" Kael cried.

But the Dark Trooper fired anyway.

Air, glass, and stormtroopers were quickly sucked out into the blackness of space.

And so was Grand Inquisitor Kael.

----

Aboard the new Super-battlecruiser Shadow, Vice Admiral Thrawn smiled one of his rare personal smiles as he watched his crew finish building his personal holo-chamber beneath the bridge. He had received the Shadow with a message from his friend Kael saying to enjoy his time with his new command.

Thrawn realized that he had not relaxed since he had joined the Empire and had met some of the Grand Admirals. He was always tense, and only constant travels to the Finders Keepers space station, to see the Catharian masseuse Jade helped him to get his back muscles to relax enough so that he could sleep.

He realized then that he would like to see Jade now. After last nights news that Grand Admiral Grant had invaded the colony world of Var, he knew that battle with the Kentarians was inevitable.

Thrawn liked the Kentarians, they were honorable, kind and very protective of those they considered friends. And their ships were formidable. In studying their ships and art, he had discovered a way to counter their most powerful weapon, the magnetic accelerator cannon, by using tractor beams and turbolasers… but had been reluctant to deliver that information to the other Grand Admirals.

He could feel the tension in the air. Something was going to happen soon. The Rebels, joining with the Kentarians was a sign of things to come.

He turned to face his ships captain Niriz. "What do you think, Captain? Can you get used to your new station?'

Captain Niriz smiled as he looked around. "Its big, and still smells like cleaner chemicals… but I think I can learn to like it here."

Thrawn nodded. "This ship feels right to me. It will serve us well… in whatever position we take." He added.

"You know the crew is loyal to you, sir. We will go where you send us." Captain Niriz said with a salute.

Thrawn nodded. "Of course." He looked up to the sound of someone screaming in fear. "Ovruk, let the messenger through, and stop scaring them!" Thrawn said with a small chuckle. Ovruk loved scaring people… its what he lived for.

Ovruk, Thrawn's Noghri bodyguard, entered the room with a terrified looking adjutant. "Sorry, sir." Ovruk said in his gravely voice. "The man ran into the room… I stopped him."

Captain Niriz shivered at that. Usually when Ovruk said stopped he usually meant leapt on top of brandishing those lethal knives of his.

"What is it, Adjutant Talis?" Thrawn asked.

Adjutant Talis shivered in fear as he took a step away from Ovruk. "S..s..Sir, we are receiving reports from several Imperial spacedocks. From Kuat, Corellia, and Fondor, they are under attack by unknown forces wearing Stormtrooper armor! Several of our own vessels have opened fire upon our ships!"

Thrawn immediately moved towards his command chair. "Prepare to move out! Set your course for Kuat! I want an immediate Imperial ship layout in that sector! Prepare all fighter crews to prepare to launch the moment we emerge from hyperspace! Have the rest of the fleet follow us in an arrowhead vector!"

Captain Niriz moved to carry out the Vice Admiral's orders. He had never heard Thrawn so…upset before.

The mere thought of Thrawn upset terrified him.

----

Emperor Palpatine sat in his throne-room overlooking Capital city. He didn't even turn his chair around as the twin huge doors opened behind him and dozens of Stormtroopers charged into the room.

He knew their intentions. They meant to kill him.

His loyal Royal Guards quickly reacted and charged into their midst. Vibro-staves hummed and crackled with energy as they met and cleaved through stormtrooper armor.

Blaster bolts spanged off of Royal Guard armor where it was thickest and yet penetrated in some of the weakest spots. Royal Guards and Stormtroopers died not ten feet from Emperor Palpatine.

One Royal Guard in particular, didn't though. He watched from a safe distance, waiting for his moment to strike.

While people screamed and died behind him, Emperor Palpatine calmly reached over to his nearby desk, and pulled over a tall pitcher of clear water. He poured himself a drink, and took a satisfying sip.

'Ah." He said softly. Everything was proceeding exactly as he had foreseen it.

----

Darth Vader meditated while the Executor approached the huge spacedock in orbit of Coruscant. He would soon report to his master, and he would have to explain why he had allowed JAG Micah to be killed, for his death was inevitable.

Behind him, Chi'anna turned with a peculiar expression. "Fa…. Vader… listen!"

Vader turned slowly. He could hear blasterfire echo through the halls of the Executor. Then the doors to his private chamber opened and dozens of Stormtroopers charged forward, blasters firing non-stop.

Chi'anna screamed with exultation at this chance to vent her frustrations. Orange lightsaber blades snapped from her wrists as she leaped forward into combat. Behind her, Vader's own crimson lightsaber sprang into life, and he joined her in battle.

There would be no survivors of these betrayers this day.


	26. Discoveries

Chapter 24: Discoveries

Ex-stormtrooper Davin Felth sat in awe as the Moldy Crow emerged from hyperspace near Centerpoint Station in-between the Corellian Twin Worlds Talus and Tralus.

Centerpoint Station was gigantic, and ancient. The species that had originally created the station were long gone, and no one knew who they were. The Corellians, Selonians, and Drall who lived in the Corellian system had discovered the station centuries ago when they had first used rockets to explore their system. Rumors abound as to what the station's purpose was, from a observation post, to a neutral meeting ground for species to meet in peace, even to a gigantic repulsor system that had actually dragged the planets of the Corellian system into their orbit around the star Corel.

Besides him in the pilots' chair, Kyle Katarn smiled as he approached the Eldest of the Five Brothers, Corellia itself. "Coronet Command, this is the Moldy Crow approaching at vector 26 point seven nine. Requesting landing instructions."

There was a moment's pause, and then Coronet Command responded. "Moldy Crow, permission to land in Kor Vella granted, docking bay 1138. Follow the landing beacon."

"Thank you, Coronet." Kyle said, flicking off his comm. "Well, that part was easy." He said, turning to Davin. "We should be planetside within the hour, and then we can begin our search… any idea where to begin?"

Davin thought about it for a moment. "Well, we can ask around some of the bars. Garm Bel Iblis is a pretty well known guy around here. We can ask people we want to hook up with him."

"If he was that easy to find, the Empire would have arrested and executed him a long time ago." Kyle said with a huff. "Why did they have to send us to find this guy?"

Davin shrugged. "No idea. But even if they check us out, they'll discover that we are part of the Rebel alliance."

Kyle looked at him after a moment. "They will also discover that we both used to be Imperial Stormtroopers."

Davin's eyes opened a little wider. "Oh man… that's not good either."

Suddenly six Imperial Star Destroyers jumped into the system above them, and began to fire upon the Corellian defense ships in orbit of the planet. "What the hell!?" Kyle said, turning towards his controls. "Oh man! The Empire just attacked the Corellian shipyards!"

Davin couldn't believe it. "What are they thinking? The Corellians will now unite against them! What is Palpatine thinking!? Even at the height of his power he never tried to enslave the Corellian system!"

Kyle continued to follow the landing beacon. "Well, whatever the case, those Imperial ships up there are gonna learn a harsh lesson when…"

Suddenly more ships jumped out of hyperspace. Six old style Dreadnaughts in a ring formation opened fire upon the Imperial ships. Caught by surprise, the Star Destroyers were unprepared for an attack on both sides. The Corellian gunships charged into their midsts, turbolasers firing non-stop, while the Dreadnaughts concentrated all of their firepower onto one ship at a time.

"Look at those old ships!" Davin exclaimed. "Dreadnaughts from before the Clone Wars!"

Kyle got a good readout on the ships. "Oh man… look at the color scheme! I can't believe I'm seeing this!"

"What is it?" Davin asked, trying to watch the battle and look at the scanners at the same time.

"Those ships markings are identical to the Katana Fleet!" Kyle exclaimed.

The legendary Katana Fleet. Two hundred heavily armed Dreadnaught battlecruisers that had all been slave-linked together to create the single greatest fighting force the galaxy ever seen. Where the Flagship the Katana fired, all 199 of the other ships would fire at the same target. It cut down on crew compliment, and saved billions of credits when the fleet had been created…

But that was before the hive virus had hit the crew of the Katana.

A hive virus was an old weapon from the deadly species called the Kremai. A sinister biological weapon that had multiple affects, this one in particular had the distinct power of driving the crew insane before killing them. The Katana jumped into hyperspace on a completely random vector, and the entire Katana Fleet jumped with them, never to be seen again.

Until now.

"Someone's found the Katana Fleet?" Davin asked incredulously. "Impossible! It was lost before the Clone Wars! Who could have found it?"

Suddenly through the comm, a voice emerged, calm and smooth as plate steel. "This is Garm Bel Iblis aboard the Dreadnaught Peregrin to attacking vessels. You will stand down and surrender or you will be destroyed."

Kyle grabbed the controls and flipped the Moldy Crow towards the battle. "Well, found him!" he said with a grin. "Now the hard part… getting past that battleline and getting him to talk to us!"


	27. Survival

Chapter 25: Survival

TEN YEARS AGO

High Inquisitor Kael stared hard at his fellow Inquisitors. He despised them all, and would soon eliminate a good number of them. Nothing would be allowed to stand between him and his goal of becoming Grand Inquisitor Kael.

Grand Inquisitor Malorum stared at them all now, assembled in the great conclave chamber in the Inquisitorious castle. "My friends. The Jedi threat to the galaxy has been eliminated. Now we are forced to deal with a new threat. Worlds that had been loyal parts of the Empire are now thinking seditious thoughts. Certain individuals in the Senate are actually considering an armed rebellion against the rightful government! We, the Inquisitors, now have a new charge… we must seek out and purge these individuals. We must find them and quietly have them… 'removed'… from their positions of power. We do not want another Clone Wars to happen, do we?"

The massed group of Inquisitors all nodded, and the room was slowly filled with the sound of murmuring voices. Grand Inquisitor Malorum held his hand up to quite them all. "You will each be assigned a Senator, one who is under suspicion of sedition. You are to use any means necessary to learn if these Senators are loyal to the Empire, or to themselves."

The Inquisitors all stood up and saluted Grand Inquisitor Malorum, and he smiled pleasantly. "Step forward to accept your missions."

It took a bit for Kael to get his own assignment. He was being sent to the peaceful world of Alderaan, to investigate Viceroy Bail Organa. Kael sighed inwardly. Bail Organa had been nothing but supportive of the Imperial Government… but recent rumors, of his planet actually hiding Jedi, had come to the Inquisitors ear… and while earlier investigations had shown those rumors to be unfounded, Kael knew that Bail Organa was up to something.

He boarded his personal shuttle to take him to his own private Star Destroyer, the Nightmare, to begin his journey to Alderaan.

He was met in the docking bay by the Nightmare's Captain Nevar. "My lord, the Nightmare is ready. Where should we set our course?" he asked.

"Set your course for the Alderaan system." Kael said, not even bothering to glance at the Captain. He was beneath him, and so was considered scum. "I will be in my quarters. I am not to be disturbed until our arrival."

Captain Nevar bowed at the waist as Kael stormed away from him. "Of course, my lord."

As High Inquisitor Kael walked through the halls towards his quarters, he could feel someone watching him. But the only one nearby was a Stormtrooper standing guard near one of the airlocks. The Stormtrooper stood at alert and saluted as he approached. Kael grew suspicious, and stopped before the Trooper. "Name and rank, soldier!" he demanded.

The Stormtrooper looked at him for a second, and then answered in his own voice. "High Inquisitor Kael."

Kael's mind reeled in shock for a split second, and his hand went for his lightsaber, but the Stormtrooper was faster. With a quick snap of his arm, the Stormtrooper stabbed a vibro-knife straight upwards into High Inquisitor Kael's throat, through his jaw, and into his brain.

Kael staggered back a step, and then the anger and darkness in his eyes shimmered and faded.

The Stormtrooper grabbed his collapsing body, and using his elbow, opened the airlock door. He dragged the corpse into the room, and began quickly removing its clothing. The Stormtrooper stared hard at Kael's body for a moment, and then its outline seemed to….shimmer.

The Stormtrooper's armor began to liquefy, reshape itself into a new form. Its helmeted head shrunk a bit, and long hair emerged from its scalp. Visor was replaced with cat-slit pupil eyes, and then, High Inquisitor Kael was standing over his own corpse.

He quickly put on the dead bodies clothing, clipped the lightsaber onto his belt, and then stepped out of the airlock. He waited until the Nightmare was in hyperspace, and then purged the airlock.

The body of the original High Inquisitor Kael was vaporized instantly and would never be found.

The new High Inquisitor Kael walked with a hum and a smile towards his 'personal quarters' and waited until their arrival at Alderaan.

When the Nightmare had arrived at their destination, High Inquisitor Kael smiled pleasantly at Captain Nevar and actually wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Captain, I apologize for my earlier attitude. It seems that I have been under a great amount of stress, and I seemed to always take it out on you. That will change from now on. I promise you." Captain Nevar looked a little shocked, but nodded his head. "I have nothing but respect for you, my lord."

Kael shook his head. "No you don't, but that's alright. I treated you badly, and I want to make it up to you and the crew. Inform the crew that during our time on Alderaan, every member of the crew is allowed two weeks of rest and recreation. All of them are to take five hundred credits from my personal account. They are under orders to enjoy themselves, understood?"

Captain Nevar stood there in complete shock. "Oh… of… of course my lord."

"Good. That means you too, my friend." Kael said with a smile.

Kael then took a shuttle down to the planet. There, in the royal city, he met with Viceroy Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma, General Crix Madine, General Garm Bel Iblis, and General Galen Marek, the leaders of the newfound Rebellion against the Empire.

Once in private Kael turned with a smile to the three leaders, and bowed.

"Operation Mimicry is now begun."

----

NOW

Grand Inquisitor Kael floated outward into the blackness of space, surrounded by glass and stormtrooper bodies. He looked more annoyed than in fear, as his form started to liquefy. He slowly began to shape shift into a new form, one that could survive in the airless blackness of space.

Grand Inquisitor Kael was a Shido shapeshifter.

His form became hard, his body shifting into a new position. He slowly shape-shifted into a Gand. They didn't need air to survive. He glanced around with his new multifaceted eyes, and saw that his friend Vice Admiral Thrawn had arrived. The Shadow was under attack by several Star Destroyers, but Kael knew that they stood no chance against the Chiss tactician.

He used the Force to push himself towards the Shadow… it was time to join up with his old friend.


	28. Slimy Mudholes

Chapter 26: Slimy Mudholes

"Oh this is great, just friggen great!" Han exclaimed, walking on the edge of the bog the Millennium Falcon had crashed in. "We'll never get it out!"

Obi-wan Kenobi hid a slight chuckle at the Corellian's obvious frustrations. "Calm yourself, Captain. I'm sure with Master Yoda's help, we can easily remove the Falcon from the swamp." He said, trying to placate the irate captain.

Chewbacca looked at the half submerged Falcon with a sigh. Even with the Jedi's help, it would take months to get all of the accumulated gunk out of the Falcon's many nooks and crannies.

Olee Starstone stood besides Han with a supportive look. "It's alright, Han. We can get it out. Remember, Size matters not." She said with her winning smile.

"Clearly you've never been to Kentaria." Han said, not even glancing in her direction.

Leia Skywalker, standing next to little Het and a now swamp covered Red, tried to help calm the upset Captain. "It's alright, Han. We'll help you, you know this."

"Ok, ok. "Han said, taking a deep breath, "so we need this Yoda guy. I suggest we all split up and begin our search… you're the Jedi types, why don't you just pull one of your Jedi mind whammies to find him?"

Master Asharad Het stepped forward as he answered. "Because this place is a nexus in the Force. We cannot use our abilities to find him because this place is hidden from our minds."

"Great… just friggen great…. " Han looked at his baby once more, tried to calm down, and failed. "SITHSPIT!"

Jayden Vel Dar couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a small chuckle, but as Han turned to glare at him, he quickly changed the subject. "Captain Solo is correct, we need to split up to find Master Yoda. We should split up into teams. Master Kenobi, you should go with Leia and Het to the north. Master A'sharad, you and Qu Rahn should take the south, myself and Olee will take the west, while Captain Solo and Chewbacca should take the east. We can stay in contact with our communicators." He looked at the corellian "Does that sound acceptable?"

"Yeah, yeah… have a friggen party." Han said, his eyes still locked on his baby slowly settling in the tepid bog.

As the Jedi all prepared themselves to leave, Han sat at the edge of the bog. "Chewie… go on without me… I… I just need a few moments alone."

Chewbacca growled in his own language supportively, but Han waved him away with a shoo gesture. "I'll be fine ya big oaf. Go find your friend."

Chewbacca looked beseechingly at Olee, who nodded. "I'll go with Chewbacca, Master Dar. Is that alright?"

Jayden nodded. "Alright. I'm sure I'll be alright alone." He turned towards the west, and started to walk. Olee walked up to Han, and put her hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be ok?"

"Fine, fine." Han said slowly. "You have no idea how hard it was to get her. I had to win her in a sabbacc tournament… last hand, me and my old buddy Lando were the last players. I bet all I had, and he bet one ship on his lot… I chose the Falcon when I won." He looked at the Falcon in silence for a few moments. "Go on. I'll be fine right here."

Olee nodded and knelt, kissing Han on the cheek. "Watch out for yourself, Captain." She said, then hurried to catch up with the huge Wookie.

Han sat in silence for what seemed like a few hours. He watched bubbles form around the hull of the Falcon as trapped air pockets escaped from her hull. "Oh man." He said softly. Besides himself, the only other member of their landing party there was little Red, who was trying desperately to clean himself off with his little arms to little success.

"Why did I have to come to this place?" he asked himself. Little Red knew he wasn't talking to him, so he kept his counsel to himself. "This place gives me the creeps." Now Red answered with a supportive beep, clearly sharing Han's opinion of the swamp world.

"Im hungry." Han said slowly. "I feel like…"

"You feel like what?"

Han's blaster pistol appeared in his hand like it had been conjured there, spinning with the speed of a seasoned gunslinger. As he turned he saw a tiny creature standing directly behind him. Han immediately stepped back in surprise, and his boot squished into the edge of the swamp; this little being seemed to have materialized out of nowhere! It stood no more than a half meter in height, fearlessly holding its ground in front of the towering Corellian who wielded an awesome blaster pistol.

The little wizened thing could have been any age. Its face was deeply lined, but was framed with elfin, pointed ears that gave it a look of eternal youth. Long white hair grown thin was parted down the middle and hung down on either side of the green-skinned head. The being was bipedal, and stood on short legs that terminated in tridactyl, almost reptilian feet. It wore rags as grey as the mists of the swamp, and in such tatters they must have approximated the creature's very age.

For a moment, Han could not decide whether to be frightened or to laugh. But when he gazed into those bulbous eyes and sensed the being's kindly nature, he relaxed. As last the creature motioned towards the pistol in Han's hand.

"Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm." He said.

After some hesitation, Han quietly put his pistol back into his belt. As he did so, he wondered why he felt impelled to obey this little creature.

"I am wondering," the creature spoke again. "why are you here?"

"Me and my friends are looking for someone." Han answered.

"Looking?" the creature repeated curiously with a wide smile beginning to crease his already-lined face. "Found someone you have, yes!"

Han had to force himself not to smile. "Right."

"Help you I can, yes!"

Inexplicably Han found himself trusting the odd creature. But wasn't sure that such a tiny individual could be of help on this particular journey. "I don't think so." He replied gruffly. "We're looking for a great warrior."

"Oh, great warrior." The creature shook his head, the whitish hair flopping about his pointy ears. "Wars not make one great!"

A strange phrase, Han thought. But before he could answer, Han saw the tiny hominid hobble over to the top of the supply cases the Jedi had taken from the Falcon to create their base-camp. Shocked, he watched as the creature began to rummage through the articles they had brought to their camp.

"Hey, little guy." Han said, a little annoyed. "Get away from there." He was surprised at this sudden strange behavior.

Moving across the ground, Red waddled toward the pile of cases, standing just about at optical sensor level with the creature. The droid squealed his disapproval as he scanned the creature that was carelessly digging through the supplies.

The strange being grabbed the container holding some of their food rations and took a bite.

"Hey!" Han exclaimed, stepping forward. "That's our dinner!"

But no sooner had the creature taken his first bite than he spat out what he had tasted, his deeply lined face wrinkling like a prune. "Peewh!" he said, spitting. "How get you so big eating food of this kind?" he looked Han up and down.

Before the astounded Corellian could reply, the creature flipped the food container in Han's direction, forcing the captain to stumble forward in an attempt to catch it before it spilled its contents, then the little creature dipped one of its small and delicate hands into another supply case.

"Listen, little man!" Han said, now growing more annoyed. "Why don't you scratch gravel?"

Han approached menacingly, and suddenly he yelped in pain as the little creature whacked him across the shins with its little cane. "Manners, mind them you will!" the little creature said, diving back into the crates.

Rubbing his shin, Han looked up at the little creature with murder in his eyes. "Listen, little man, We didn't mean to crash here. And if I could get my ship out of this puddle, I would be long gone, but I can't, so – "

"Aww… cannot get your ship out." The little creature said, its head still buried in the case. "Have you tried?"

Han had to admit to himself that he had not, but then the whole idea was patently ludicrous. He didn't have the proper equipment to –

Something in the case had attracted the creature's interest. Han finally reached the end of his patience when the saw the crazy little being snatch a miniature power-lamp from the case. Han grabbed for the case, but the creature held on to his prize. The little light came alive in the creature's hand, throwing its radiance up into his delighted face, and he immediately began to examine his treasure.

"Give me that!" Han cried

WHACK! Han yelped in pain as he was smacked across his other shin with the cane. "Mine!" the creature then retreated from the wincing smuggler like a petulant child. "Mine! Or I will help you not!"

Still clutching the lamp to his chest, the creature stepped backward, inadvertently bumping into Red. Not remembering that the droid was at all animate, the being stood next to it as Han approached, now weary of the little creatures cane.

"I don't want your help!" Han said indignantly. "I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole."

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!" the little creature yelled up at him, whacking his knee this time with its cane, showing Han that this little creature held absolutely no fear of him whatsoever.

"Stop that!" Han said, kneeling to rub his knee… and finding himself at eye-level with the little creature, who promptly whacked him on top of the head with a giggle. "Apologize you will!"

Han was about to explode in anger, but watched as Red slowly reached out a mechanical arm. Han smirked a small half smile and said. "I will not apologize to a slimy mudhole of a planet."

The little creature was about to let Han have it again with the cane, when Red's appendage grabbed the pilfered lamp and immediately the two little figures were engaged in an epic tug-of-war over the stolen prize. As they spun about in battle, Red beeped a few electronic "give me that's"

"Mine! Mine! Give it back!" the creature cried. It bashed against Red's flowerpot head with the offending cane repeatedly.

At the sight of the titanic struggle, Han could hold back his laughter no longer. He laughed long and hard, enjoying the little spectacle. Finally he decided to be nice to the little guy… even though if he hit him with the cane again, he would get tossed somewhere. "Alright Red… let it go."

Red emitted a loud, outraged beep, and immediately released the power lamp.

The victor grinned at the glowing object in his tiny hands, gleefully repeating, "Mine, mine."

"Alright, little man. Now get out of here. We've got things to do." Han said down to the little guy, making sure he was out of cane range.

"No, no!" the creature pleaded excitedly. "Stay and help you I will. Find your friend!"

"We're not looking for a friend," Han said. "We're looking for a Jedi Master."

"Oh." The creature's eyes widened as he spoke. "Jedi Master. Yoda, you seek Yoda!"

Mention of that name surprised Han. "You know him?"

The little creature laughed at some unknown joke. "Closer to you than you think he is." The creature said proudly. "Take you to him I will."

Han reached for his comm, when he heard Chewbacca's gleeful roar. Emerging from the swamp with Olee Starstone, he charged towards Han and the little creature with all the commotion of finding a hunk of bantha-steak. It took a moment to realize that Chewbacca was yelling the word "Yoda!" Over and over again.

Han grew suspicious when Chewbacca picked up the little green creature and twirled him around like he was his own child, howling with happiness. While most beings being charged by a wildly baying Wookiee would be terrified, the little green creature was actually laughing and hugging Chewbacca.

"Missed you I have, Chewbacca!" the little creature said.

Olee Starstone ran up and stood besides a flabbergasted Solo. "I see you found Master Yoda. Good work, Han." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Han stood there with little Red, both of them staring at the spectacle of his partner acting like a child, hugging and speaking like old friends with the odd little creature.

"Why did the guy who whacks me with a cane have to be the one we're searching for?" Han asked the cosmos.

Olee turned to look at Han. "He hit you with his cane? What did you do to tick him off?"

"Oh sure, take his side!"


	29. Vision of the Past

ONE MONTH AGO

PLANET: TARIS

Dusque Mistflier ran as hard as she could through the Lower-City of Taris. She hadnt slept in over fourty eight hours, running on stims to keep herself awake. The bounty hunters Micah had sent after her had finally tracked down what remained of her ship. So she had slipped into the underground, trying to lose them... staying one step ahead at all times... but lack of sleep, and not much to eat were beginning to take their toll..

She collapsed near an entryway, looking around the corner, and quickly pulled herself back at the snuffling grunt of a nearby rhakghoul...She pulled out her holdout blaster and held her breath, not wanting to get its attention... The rhakghoul growled, and then loped away in the opposite direction... and she let out the breath she had been holding...

Then slumped down against the doorframe, and closed her eyes a second. Just a second.. just need to rest... just for a few...

She had no idea how long she had slept when she snapped awake... only to feel the blaster pistol pressed to her head. "Ah ah ah... nice and slow there, missy." She slowly raised her blaster up, and surrendered it without a fight. "You gave us quite a run there, missy... but we always gets our target." She looked over and saw that she was staring at the muzzle of a concussion rifle... and the sinister eyes of the bounty hunter Bossk... with him was a few other bounty hunters. There were a few rodians, a couple of humans, and a Quarren. "Lets hurry this up..." One of the Rodians said. "... those damn rhaks make me nervous."

Bossk looked over at him. "Shut up, Greedo... everything makes you nervous." He grabbed Dusque's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Did you know you had a face pretty enough to be worth over a million credits?" he laughed.. his thugs laughed as well...then there was a voice coming from behind them.

"Not that you'll ever claim it." the voice said. The bounty hunters all whirled around, guns aimed towards the source of the voice. "Come out! show yourself!" one of them challenged.

"As you wish." came the sinister reply.

A green lightsaber blade snapped to life... the blade slowly illuminated the speaker... who wore customized Mandalorian armor...

"What in the five fire rings of fornax..." Greedo said softly... Bossk pulled Dusque against his chest. "I dont care what it is! Shoot it!"

The bounty hunters all opened up on the Mandalorian with the lightsaber, who quickly stepped forward and intercepted the blasts, reflecting them back... then a second Mandalorian approached, igniting two blue lightsabers... both of them experts in their use. "What the hell is this!" Greedo yelled as the Quarren took a reflected blast to the throat. "Im out of here" he turned and ran. "Coward!" Bossk roared.. "More credits for me then!" he raised his concussion rifle, and fired.. the two Mandalorians leaped aside to avoid the blast... and then clingwire lines snapped into the ground around the hunters... and Mandalorians slid down the lines, opening fire upon them... Bossk turned his rifle towards them... but then Dusque snapped her arm back and into his armpit, causing him to groan in agony.. She pulled away from Bossk's grasp and rolled away, while Mandalorians took out what was left of Bossk's forces..

Bossk raised his concussion rifle... only to have it sliced in half by a descending lightsaber blade... "Gotab..wait!" a voice said... the Mandalorian stood with his blade against Bossk's throat. "We need to send a message."

The one called Gotab stepped back... but he didnt deactivate his blade. He turned to the second Mandalorian with the two blue lightsabers. "As you wish, Venku."

Bossk grinded his teeth together as the one called Venku approached. "If you value your life, you'll listen well, Bounty Hunter. You run back to your master Micah, and you tell him that we know of him... we know what he is doing... and we are going to stop him." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small data-chip. "Give him this. Compliments of the Mando'a."

Bossk glared at Dusque Mistflier for a moment.. then took the data-chip... the eight Mandalorians watched him go. Dusque looked towards the warriors around her. "Why.. why did you save me?"

The one called Gotab stepped towards her. "Because one, you needed help, and two... because Manda'lore requested we help you."

"Who are you people?" Dusque asked. "I mean... aside from being Mandalorians?"

The one called Venku laughed. "We? We are the Cuy'Vel Dar."


	30. Battle of Corellia

The Moldy Crow flew through explosions as Star Destroyers traded fire with Clone Wars era dreadnaughts, and the Corellian Security Forces arrived, firing non stop at the Imperial vessels attacking the Corellian shipyards.

Davin Felth hung on for dear life as Kyle Katarn flipped the Crow in a quick corkscrew maneuver through a dogfight between strange looking Tie fighters and Corsec ships. "Whoa! Six on your left!"

"I see them." Kyle said, flipping the Crow towards the enemy fighters... they had the ball cockpit of a Tie fighter, but thats where the similarities ended. These ships had strange forward slanting wings, with cannons on their bladed tips, blazing green beams of death missing the Crow by inches. Kyle triggered his own lasers, and cursed when he saw shields flare around the Ties. "Damn... they got shields." He turned the Crow directly downward and punched it for open sky.

"Attention Corellian Forces." came a voice through the comm. "This is Corsec officer Corran Horn. I want all ships to protect the Corellian shipyards, we got innocent lives at stake people, lets not allow the Empire a chance to do to us what they did to Mon Calamari!"

Davin looked out the window as several Corellian battlecruisers flashed out of hyperspace, guns opening up at the Imperial ships. "What the hell is the Empire thinking? Dont they know that they have no chance of taking the Corellian docks without losing most of their..."

He was interrupted as suddenly hundreds of sickle wing shaped Tie's suddenly appeared out of nowhere... one moment they werent there, and then suddenly they were everywhere, blasting at the Corellian defenders. "Cloaking devices!" Kyle exclaimed, as he fired at one of the strange looking fighters. "How the blazes? No ship that small has a cloaking device!"

"Try telling them that." Davin said as he watched several Corsec ships erupt in flames. "Looks like they're launching some new kind of fighter from those Star Destroyers..."

--

On the Star Destroyer Iron Fist, Admiral Zsinj stood on the bridge overlooking the battle. "Launch the remaining Tie Hunters, Phantoms and Avengers... then prepare the Dark Troopers for launch. Have them raid the shipyards, and take them over personally. Prepare the tractor beams. And get me Loor on the line.. tell him its time for his forces to seize control."

--

On the Katana Class dreadnaught Peregrine, Garm Bel Iblis stood overlooking the battle of Corellia. "How many other shipyards have been hit?" he asked, looking towards the comm officer.

"...al.. almost all of them, sir." the young man said, struggling to clear out the mass of confused communications. "Im getting distress calls from Fondor, Kuat, Mon Calamari, Sullust..."

Iblis closed his eyes.. "Damn." He turned towards his nav crew. "Bring the Foehammer and the Shadowguard up to protect our flanks. Corsec needs our help. Set weapons for anti-fighter screen, and bring us into the thick of it."

The Peregrine and its two escorts jumped ahead, towards the middle of the battle.

--

Kyle fired again, grinning as he blew another of the strange looking cloak capable ships away. "Seems they dont have much in shields after dropping their cloak." he said, flying towards a group of Corsec X-wings in trouble. "Man the torpedoes, Davin.. we're gonna help these guys."

"Im on it." Davin said, grasping the torpedo controls and bringing up the heads up display. Kyle keyed his comm signal. "Corsec forces, this is Kyle Katarn of the Moldy Crow... might we offer assistance?"

After a second, Corran Horn's voice came back. "Welcome to the party, Katarn. Would you mind terribly getting this sithspawn off my tail?"

"Not at all." Kyle fired a stream of deadly energy into the wing of the offending Tie... whatever... and grinned as it exploded spectacularly. "All clear, Corsec."

"Thanks... form up on my wing.. we need to take the fight to the commander of this little raid."

Kyle smiled. "I got a wing full of concussion missiles if you need them."

Horn's response was full of joy. "And look at that... strangers bringing me presents on my birthday. All right, Katarn... get yourself a nice run towards that Star Destroyers bridge... we'll fly cover for you. Iella, you get his other side." A second X-wing flew up on the opposite side of the Crow. "Im on it." Came a female voice. Kyle flew over the prow of the Peregrine as he headed straight towards the Iron Fists bridge. "Get ready to fire." He informed Davin... who smiled.

"Im on it, buddy.. just get us close enough, and he'll know hes got company."

The Crow flew straight and true. "Fire!' Kyle exclaimed. Davin triggered two concussion missiles in staggered formation. One a split second after the other.

--

Admiral Zsinj watched as another Corellian ship exploded with a smile... then he noticed two flashes of light approaching quickly. His eyes widened in terror. "Intensify forward firepower!" he screamed as he dived into the crew pit as the first torpedo hit the shields, flaring them out for a split second... allowing the second to get through...

The torpedo flew upwards, guided by Davin's hand, and struck the left primary shield generator. The ball shaped generator exploded in a huge ball of fire that rocked the Iron Fist. "Shields failing!" One of Zsinj's crew yelled. "Down to 23 percent!"

Zsinj uncovered his head with his hands and looked around. "Launch everything we have, all of it! And get me Zaarin! Tell him we need more help!"


	31. Attack on the Executor

Attack on the Executor

Lightsaber blades slashed through plasteel armor and flesh like a hot knife through butter... blaster bolts were reflected off of plasma blades back to their points of origin. Screams and cries of agony and pain filled the air as Sith Lords Darth Vader and Darth Eclipse battled against a legion of traitor stormtroopers.

Members of the 501st, loyal to Vader, battled warriors looking exactly like themselves... causing confusion amongst the ranks as they battled for their lives.

Chi'anna flipped through the air, slashing her wrist mounted lightsabers through two traitors at once, and then twirled her entire body around, dragging the corpses around to intercept incoming fire.

Vader force pushed an entire squad of traitors away from him as he intercepted blast after blast... grabbing one traitor by the throat and smashing him to the ground hard enough to shatter his helmet...

Chi leaped into the air, and for a second, time seemed to slow... as she drew in a massive amount of the Force, and then unleashed it in a blast wave that blew everyone near her off their feet and into the air.

Vader lifted several traitors into the air, and threw them at nearly ballistic speeds towards more traitors entering the chamber.

Admiral Piett and his crew used every scrap of cover as they defended themselves against these mysterious traitors. "Get more troopers in here!" Piett ordered, desperately dodging a blaster bolt that nearly took his head off. "Who are they? Where are they coming from!?" he exclaimed.

The battle raged all throughout the Executor... traitor's wearing stormtrooper armor were everywhere. They struck without warning, and seemed to know exactly who was loyal to Vader.. Hundreds died in the first five minutes of the battle. Vader knew that this battle wasnt restricted to just this ship. He could feel the turmoil spread throughout the entire Empire. He stabbed through the chest of another traitor, and turned to see Chi slash her blades through the legs of another. "We must find out who is responsible for this treachery."

Chi turned and blocked a few more blasts. "Agreed, master."she said.. then they both heard heavy clanking as two Mark III class Dark Troopers approached. "but I may have a clue." Chi said, grinning at the implications... she might have an excuse to kill off General Mohc after all...

The Dark Troopers opened fire with their heavy cannons, filling the hall with red blaster bolts. Vader lifted his hand and projected a Force shield around himself, using his lightsaber to block any that penetrated... while Chi's form suddenly moved faster than the eye could see, dodging from cover to cover as she approached the two Dark Troopers. Finally, she leaped up and stabbed both of her wrist lightsabers into her Dark Trooper's eyesockets... the individual inside screamed once and then was silent.

Vader's shield was falling fast, and he reached out with the Force and yanked the offending trooper towards him, faster than the soldier inside could react... He held the Dark Trooper in the air for a moment.. and then clenched his fist... crushing the traitor inside into pulp.

Chi smiled at Vader as she giggled. "Armors no good if there's only pulp inside!" she kicked the now lifeless Dark Trooper onto its back, then charged forward with Vader, taking the battle to the enemy.

Admiral Piett breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Vader and Chi tearing apart the attacking traitors. He turned to his surviving soldiers. "For Vader! For Eclipse! For the Empire!" He rallied them... they cried out battlecries as they charged forward to help Vader and Chi kill the attackers.

Vader led the surviving forces deeper into the halls of the Executor, Chi right behind him, as they searched the ship. As they entered the docking bays, Four Dark Troopers turned and fired missiles.. Chi leaped and pushed Admiral Piett back behind the door arch while Vader reached out with the Force... and was ingulfed in a massive explosion.

"FATHER!" Chi screamed, turning and leaping out of the doorway... Vader stood up... his armor cracked, and part of his faceplate was missing, revealing a dark red and yellow eye.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Vader practically yelled... Chi watched stunned as Vader tapped into the darkest resesses of his hatred... and suddenly every traitor aboard just dropped dead, as Vader crushed their hearts.

After a few moments silence, Admiral Piett stuck his head out to see what was happening.. Vader leaned hard against a support structure, while Chi ran up to help him. "We need to get him back to his chamber!" Chi said... her control slipping, revealing the scared little girl within.

Vader put his hand on her shoulder. "You have fought well, my apprentice." he said... trying to encourage her. He felt the damage, and it was extensive... but he could be repaired and healed... he would just need time.

Time the Empire might not have.


	32. Galaxy In Turmoil

A Galaxy In Turmoil

Chi'anna Eclipse watched helplessly as Lord Vader was placed in his hyperbaric chamber with his personal medical droids. The Executor was in hyperspace heading towards Coruscant... but Chi didnt care anymore. All that mattered to her was that Darth Vader was healed...He was the only connection she had to a real family, and she would protect him with her own life if necessary. Admiral Piett was doing his best to ascertain how badly the battle was going for the Empire, but nearly every communications signal was being jammed. The Empire was at war with itself... and it looked like there would be no end in the near future.

--

Admiral Thrawn smiled as his friend Grand Inquisitor Kael stepped up beside him on the bridge of his flagship. He studied the battle and watched as strangely designed TIE fighters traded blasts with his own ships, bringing his fleet in closer to engage the traitor fleets attempting to take over the Kuat Drive yards.

Kael nodded at Thrawn, and turned to study the battle. "Looks like you'll be facing a few of your old compatriots, Admiral."

Thrawn smiled at that. "If its any of my compatriots in the Grand Admiralcy.. then this is going to be a very short battle." he turned to look at the holographic display of the battlefield, and sat in silence for a few moments. "Launch our shuttles... all of them... tell them to arm their missiles, and fire at this ships bridge." He pointed at one Star Destroyer in particular. "I want their bridge shields to flare... if its who I think it is.. and Im sure it is... then he will panic and fall back behind these ships here." He pointed at two other ships closer to the battle. "...opening a way for our own ships to split their forces."

Kael saw the way the battle would play out, and grinned. "We should watch out. Seems General Mohc has given these traitors access to his Dark Troopers. One of them attacked me on the station."

Thrawn nodded. "General Mohc, Admiral Zaarin, and even JAG Micah.. I recognize some of the TIE designs outside... it appears they are attempting a coup."

Kael sighed. "Then there will be infighting amongst all of the major Imperial bodies... Stormtrooper forces, Space Navy... and even the Inquisitorius... Even the Emperor might be in danger."

--

Emperor Palpatine watched as men died barely three feet away from him without batting an eye. He took another sip from his glass of water, and smiled. His royal guards were doing well, protecting him... even at the cost of their own lives. But that was their job. He turned to face the one Royal Guard that hadnt join the battle... Carnor Jax stood staring at him intently.. "Are you ready?" Palpatine asked over the din of battle.

"Yes, my lord." Carnor Jax said. In the battle, a Royal Guard named Kir Kanos heard the strange exchange, and stabbed through a stormtrooper as he turned to see what was happening...

"Then do your duty." Emperor Palpatine said, sitting back in his throne.

"As you wish, my lord." Carnor Jax said... stepping forward quickly, and stabbing Emperor Palpatine through the heart with a single stab of his vibro-staff.

"NOOOO!" Kir Kanos screamed, flipping over the battle around him to get to his beloved Emperor.. who looked down at him with a soft smile... and then died.

"What have you done!" Kir screamed as he slashed at Carnor Jax, who intercepted his blow with a clang of his own blade.

"I have done my duty." Carnor answered.

--

On the planet Byss, Emperor's Hand Mara Jade sat crosslegged in the Emperor's private chambers. She was waiting for the signal to begin her solemn duty. It came a moment later as she felt the Emperor's passing through the Force. She stood up, and faced the line of clone tubes holding the future of the Empire...there were a dozen in all.

All of them were young, barely 18... and all of them had the face of Palpatine.

She closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force... sending out the signal that she had been trained to focus, calling out for Palpatine's Dark Side spirit... which even now was on its way to Byss. She would bring Palpatine's Force Spirit here, and he would take one of the young clone bodies as his own... finding his own unique form of immortality.

No one else in the galaxy knew of this plan, only Mara Jade and Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine would allow the Empire... and its enemies.. to believe he was dead... for a time.

Until he returned to lay waste to his enemies

--

Grand Admiral Zaarin smiled as he turned to his co-conspirators as he recieved confirmation on his communicator. "That was Trachta... he's witnessed it himself... Emperor Palpatine is dead!"


	33. The More Things Stay the Same

The More things Stay the Same….

Master Yoda sat around a burning campfire. Han Solo sat next to Olee Starstone, while Chewbacca cooked a hunk of bantha steak. Jedi Master's Jayden Vel Dar, A'sharad Hett, and Obi-wan Kenobi sat nearest Master Yoda, as he listened to Leia and Het explain how they came to be there. Finally, as she explained their flight from Raxus Prime, and their arrival at Dagobah, Master Yoda smiled. "An adventure it has been, hmmmm?"

Het nodded excitedly, while Leia leaned back on a cleaned up Red. "Yeah. Lots of dodging stuff, and fighting the Empire. It never ends."

Yoda sighed. "Ends, nothing does." He turned to A'sharad. "And how be it you came here, Master A'sharad?"

The Tusken Raider Jedi smiled and shook his head. "Her...and him" He pointed at Leia and Het, who looked behind him before realizing A'sharad was talking about him. "Us?" Leia asked. "I thought Unca Ben called you." She said after a moment.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Master Yoda means how he came to be here entirely. Care to explain, A'sharad?"

The Tusken nodded. "Gladly." As he leaned forward, the group listened intently as he began to tell his tale….

"I was scouting, apart from my troops on Socorro. I was assigned to the Eighth battlegroup, with Master Thrane and Master Kon'Dar. I was thinking of my home… and then I felt it. Order 66 had been given. I felt Master Kon'Dar die first. I rushed back to the camp, expecting to see a Separatist attack… and when I got in view of the camp, I saw the clones gun down Master Thrane in cold blood. I attacked immediately.

I killed them all, battling my way through dozens of troops, until only one remained. I questioned him as to why they killed their generals, and he explained to me Order 66. I left him to die in the desert as I took the gunship away from the planet. The Jedi comm. Channels were silent. I reached out through the Force, but I could not sense any other jedi. The feeling of death spread throughout the galaxy as Jedi died by the hundreds. A light had gone out in the galaxy and I was alone. The Jedi Purge had begun.

I made my way to Tatooine and became War Leader of several clans of Tusken raiders. As my father had been before me.

Settlers and moisture farmers had been stealing Tusken land and water for years - - driving my people further and further into the Jundland Wastes. Under my command, the Tuskens were once again a feared and potent fighting force, reclaiming what was rightfully ours… or… so I thought." He looked over at Obi-wan, who nodded to him.

Master Yoda nodded his head serenely. "Continue, please." He said softly.

Master A'sharad sighed. "Then, one day… we came across a Jawa triggo. We needed slaves to build up our water reserves for another group of attacks on the settlers." He looked at Leia. "That is when I first met Pixie."

Leia looked over at him and smiled. "I remember we kicked your butts!" she said proudly. Obi-wan looked at her with a stern expression. "You were lucky you weren't killed."

A'sharad shook his head. "No, Master Obi-wan. She and the Jawa deserve to tell their part of the story. They earned my gratitude, and my loyalty that day."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrow in a questioning glance as he looked at Leia, but now Han was interested. "What happened?" he asked.

Leia smiled. "Well, I was hanging out with Hett here and his family. We were rebuilding a used moisture vaporator the Jawas were using for their water supplies. When the Tuskens came, they came with a huge raiding party. Well, me and Hett saw them coming, and I pulled out my blaster. The Tuskens hadn't expected a stand up fight, and pulled back a little… and that's when I saw Master A'sharad for the first time. He pulled out his lightsabers, and I thought, oh man… we're in trouble. He blocked my blasts as he approached… and I guess that's why he didn't see the Krayt dragon come out of nowhere."

Hett shivered at the memory, and spoke up. "Big big dragon! Hiding in old place, full of nasty statues. We stay away, but he come because of banthas!"

A'sharad nodded. "It was true. The Krayt had come because of the bantha's of my raiding party. We were so… focused on our mission, we failed to follow our instincts, and that is my failing." He sighed. "The bantha's panicked. I defended myself from the dragon, but was near death.. when Leia… fired."

Yoda looked at Leia. "Fired? At what did you?" Leia chuckled. "At the huge rock over the dragons head!"

Han looked surprised. "Ok, what happened then?"

Leia shrugged. "The big rock came down, and smashed into the dragons head, crushing it flat.. Well, the dragons foot had fallen on Master A'sharads back, and knocked him unconscious.. little Hett here ran up and grabbed his gaderfi stick, while I put my gun to his head…and his forces pulled back. When he woke up, he surprised me by…speaking basic."

A'sharad nodded. "I saw that my gaderfi had been taken by the Jawa, and that I had been defeated. My life was in their hands, and in exchange for my life I asked them to name their terms as per Tusken law. Leia told me to stay away from the settlers, and to make peace with the Jawas. In so doing, they would show us technology that would help us make more water… and in exchange, they would be protected by our fighting forces. A very… amicable deal." He smiled at Leia, who nodded. "It was all I could think of." She said softly.

Obi-wan nodded. "I remember seeing Tuskens traveling with Jawas… I always thought it was a slaving party."

A'sharad looked at Kenobi. "Make no mistake, my clans are the only ones who accepted the deal. There are other clans that hold to the old ways… but they are slowly accepting change."

"So, even then, you were being a leader." Han said, chuckling. "How old were you, ten?"

Leia blushed. "I was eleven."

A'sharad nodded. "She gave me the honor of taking the Krayt's dragon pearl." He reached into his robes, and pulled forth a brilliant pearl in a bone necklace. "Another honor she has given me."

Leia shrugged. "I was eleven! Im not gonna gut a dead Krayt and dig around in its guts for a shiny rock!" She shuddered at the thought. "Ugh."

A'sharad nodded. "And so, I sat down with the Jawa leaders, and discussed terms. We agreed to protect them, and in return, they showed us how to build vaporators, how to repair droids, how to tend to our dewbacks, and it has proven very… lucrative for both parties."

Hett nodded. "Still scared of the giants who walk the sands… but now many are friends."

Yoda nodded. "Good this is. Potential to be a great Jedi you have… the both of you." He looked at Leia and Hett. "Complete your training, I look forward too." He said with a smile.

On the Executor, Lord Darth Vader looked over at Chi'anna, who hadn't left his side since he had been… he searched for the words. Hurt? Or… damaged? Sometimes, even he could not tell.. He was more machine than man, and yet, Chi was like him as well. She was part machine, a cyborg, yet she was more flesh than machine. She looked pensive and thoughtful, and he finally spoke. "What is it, my apprentice?"

Chi looked up at him, and bit her lip. "I know how my mommy died. Micah killed her…" She said, and her eyes flashed in anger for a moment… but she calmed herself. "Tell me master… how did my daddy die?"

Vader hesitated. He looked away from her for a moment. "It… it is very complicated, my apprentice…." He said after a moment.

"I want to know." She said finally. "I need to know. Who killed my father?"

Inside his helmet, Lord Darth Vader closed his eyes. "Your father…. My secret apprentice…. Starkiller…"

She spoke the name after a moment. "Starkiller?"

"It was his code-name." Vader said finally. "He was to help me defeat the Emperor, and together we would rule the galaxy… but… things did not go exactly as planned."

Chi looked at him closely, and her eyes grew cold. "What are you not telling me, Master? You are avoiding the question…. Who killed my father!?"

Vader looked over at her from his medical bed, and finally decided to come clean. "Chi'anna… your father…..

….is not dead."


	34. The More Things Change

The More Things Change…

**THE PAST…**

Starkiller….no… that wasn't his name anymore. He was Galen Marek, son of Kento and Millie Marek… both Jedi Knights and protectors of the galaxy… like he was now. He was on a mission to rescue the headstrong prince Luke Organa, and his father Bail, along with several Senators who had been willing to join him in a rebellion against the Empire. Senators Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis would be executed, along with Bail's son Luke, who had refused to be left behind and replaced by Galen's best friend PROXY. He had been captured, along with Bail's aid and Luke's teacher Ylenic It'kla, a Caamasi.

He looked over at Juno Eclipse, who smiled at him sheepishly. "Am I going to see you again?" she asked him.

He looked down as he opened the rear hatch of the Rogue Shadow. "If I can free the Rebels, they are going to need extraction..." he hesitated for a moment, and then answered her question. "Probably not…no."

Juno took him into her arms. "Then I'll never need to live this down." And then she kissed him passionately. He felt a sensation that passed through him down to his toes, and when she finally broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes, and saw all the possible futures they could have together… if only he could walk away now…

But finally, he had already made his decision. "Goodbye Juno." He said, and leaped out of the Rogue Shadow. "goodbye, my love." She whispered as she watched him fall into the depths of the Death Star.

"You are all traitors to the Empire." Palpatine said to his captured prisoners. Bail, Luke, It'kla, Mon Mothma, Iblis, and Rham Kota stood before his throne, each in shackles. "You will be interrogated, tortured, you will give me the names of your friends, and allies, and then you will die." Bail was about to speak, but Luke beat him to it. :"Our deaths will only rally others to our cause." Palpatine sneered and pointed at him. "Your very public and painful executions will serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy." Then the alarms sounded. Master Kota smiled. "There may be a rebellion yet." Palpatine and Vader looked up at a hologram of Galen approaching them. "Lord Vader… deal with the boy." Palpatine ordered. "As you wish, my master." Vader replied as he turned to leave.

Galen made his way through the Death Star, battling stormtroopers, purge troopers, and anything else that stood in his way… until finally, he was confronted by Darth Vader himself. "I have trained you well," Vader challenged, holding his lightsaber in the typical combat style. "But you still have much to learn."

Galen smirked at him. "You have nothing left to teach me!" And the two attacked….

. As Palpatine chuckled, looking at the young boy who looked defiant in the face of his own death… and he felt… something… strong. The boy… he was.. powe…

Just then, before Palpatine could finish the thought, Lord Vader was smashed through the observation window. His black armor was smashed, his helmet was missing half his faceplate, revealing his burned face underneath. His mechanical legs could be seen through the damage in his armor, and his breathing apparatus was laboring heavily as he lay on the ground. Palpatine was in shock as Galen Marek leaped in, looking none the worse for wear.. and Palpatine took advantage of the situation. "Yes! Kill him! He was weak! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side!' Behind him, Master Kota leaped forward. "NO!" he yanked Palpatines lightsaber from his robes, and cut down two of Palpatine's finest Royal guards. Palpatine snapped his hands up and enveloped Kota in Force lightning. Bail Organa looked at Galen and cried out. "HELP HIM!" And for a moment…. Galen hesitated. Kill Vader…or help his friend and master, Kota? It was a very easy decision….

Palpatine was blasted off his feet as Galen charged him, the force swirling around him in a storm of power. Palpatine unleashed force lightning upon this upstart… but Galen grabbed his power, and turned it back upon him. Palpatine unleashed a massive force push, enough to shatter steel, and Galen took it… He charged up his own attack, and blasted Palpatine again, and the Dark Lord couldn't believe how powerful Galen was. This was unexpected, and he now knew he was fighting for his life.

As Galen approached, Palpatine unleashed more dark side energy, calling more of his Royal Guards, but Galen made short work of them, pulling Palpatine down from his perch and smashing him to the ground.. Palpatine looked up and pleaded finally. "Yes… kill me… strike me down with all of your hatred, and take my place! Do it boy! It is your destiny!"

Galen raised his lightsaber, but Kota put his hand on his shoulder. "He's beaten, let it go." Galen struggled inside. "It's a trick! He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what hes done to me. But Kota smiled. "Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began." Galen deactivated his lightsaber, and turned to the Senators. "Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you.."

Palpatine snapped to his feet. "NO!" he roared, blasting at Kota with force lightning again, but Galen got in the way, absorbing the energy and fighting back. "GO, HURRY! PROTECT THE SENATORS!"

The senators all ran, following Master Kota.. until Bail realized.. "Where's Luke!?"

Behind them, Palpatine struggled… as Galen prepared to unleash his full power. Palpatine used the Dark Side as a shield to protect himself from the Force lightning… and then… the unexpected occurred.

A single blaster shot was heard, and Palpatine gasped.. His force attack ceased, and Galen blasted him away. Palpatine hit the floor and did not move…. Galen fought to catch his breath, and looked up….

There was the young boy. Bail's son, Luke Organa with a stormtroopers blaster. "Lets go!" the boy said. Galen heard Lord Vader returning with more stormtroopers, and quickly ran forward, grabbing the boy's hand and running towards the Rogue Shadow. "Thank you." Galen said to him as they ran. Luke smiled up at him. "Don't thank me yet, General. Thank me when we make it out of here."

Galen smiled. "General… I like the sound of that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the Rogue Shadow blasted away from the Death Star, carrying the future leaders of the Rebellion, Darth Vader turned Emperor Palpatine over gently. "My master?" Vader asked softly. Palpatine coughed up black blood, and murmured to Vader. "Lord….. lord vader… Get me to Byss……immediately." Vader turned to one of the guards. "Get a medical capsule immediately!" The guards rushed to do his bidding. "Yes sir, right away!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the Rogue Shadow, Bail hugged his son, and smiled at Galen. "With you here, we now have a rallying point. The Rebel alliance will begin. Set course for Kashyyyk" Juno kept looking at the controls, and not revealing her blushing face. As Galen sat down next to her, he leaned in close to her and asked. "Now what was that about not living things down?"

Juno finally smiled and leaned close, kissing him softly on the lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vader stood next to his master's medical capsule as their shuttle flew towards Byss. Palpatine struggled to speak through his breath mask. "He was meant to route out the Rebels.. not lead them. This victory will inspire them."

"But now we know who they are. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended… master." Vader said softly.

Palpatine coughed hard, and caught his breath finally. "You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single rebel survives, this Rebel Alliance we have unwittingly created…. Will be our undoing."

**THE PRESENT**

Garm Bel Iblis caught his balance as the Peregrine shook from a hard hit to its shields. "Sir, shields are at 70 percent and dropping rapidly. Orders?" he heard one of his helmsmen say. Garm smiled. "No worries boys. We got some back up on the way."

Just as he spoke, ships of all kinds emerged from hyperspace. Old ships from the Clone Wars, but now completely refurbished. Arc-170s, and Jedi fighters of all types. "Get me the General." Garm said as they new attackers flew in to assault the Tie forces. "Good of you to join us General… thought you were doing Jedi Business at Rancor Base."

On the bridge of the Sword of Light, a Venator Class Star Destroyer, General Galen Marek, leader of the Rebel Alliance, smiled as he answered. "Didn't want you to take all the credit, Garm. Let's clean this place up, and make sure Corellia never falls to the Empire."


	35. Darkness Falls

Darkness Falls

Tyber Zann and Urai Fenn stood aboard his personal flagship the _Merciless. _They awaited Tyber's newest lieutenant, a Nightsister named Silri. "She's the only one who can open the Holocron we got from Jabba." Tyber said, his feet up on his desk, his arms up behind his head. "I've heard of Nightsisters. I expect you to keep an eye on her Urai."

The warrior Talortai nodded his bird like head. "If she tries anything, force or otherwise, I shall dispatch her immediately." He fingered his huge hull blades strapped to his back.

Tyber nodded and sat up as the hatch opened and the beautiful but sinister looking Nightsister Silri entered. "You wished to see me, Master Zann?" she asked, not without a hint of sarcasm, which Urai growled low at.

Tyber ignored her defiance for a moment, and tossed her the triangular black and red holocron. "Open it… right here.. on the desk. No tricks, or Urai here gets to play 'remove the bodypart of my choice."

Silri looked at the holocron in her hand and smiled… to hold the power of the ancient Sith in her hand… but Urai took a step towards her, and she finally relented. "As you wish, Master Zann." She said, placing the holocron on the table. She focused on the Force, and the holocron began to glow. A hologram appeared of a large Sith warrior, wearing black and red armor. His face was covered by a smooth detail-less skull like mask, with large horns. Urai Fenn hissed as the image. "Darth Kurgan."

Tyber's eyebrow rose up. "You knew him?"

Urai nodded. "I faced him in battle, after his betrayal of his master Darth Sadar… they were of the Sith Empire, when they took Coruscant three thousand years ago. He gave me this…" he pointed to a scar on his right arm.

Silri looked at the hologram. "Darth Kurgan… fascinating. What secrets does this holocron hold?" she asked herself, and the holocron spoke. "The Dark Side is strong with you, possessor of my holocron. Within are my secrets, my plans, layouts, and the tomb of my master." Urai perked up at that. "The tomb of Darth Sadar?"

"Darth Sadar?" Tyber asked. "Who was Darth Sadar?"

Urai looked off into the distance as he remembered. "Darth Sadar, the Fallen Sith Lord, the Conquerer of Iago, who sacked Coruscant for his Dark Masters, who slaughtered the Republic forces on Iago… who fell in love with a slave girl, and fell from the dark side… he is the only Sith Lord I know of that…. Fell to the light."

Tyber Zann shrugged and leaned closer at that. "An untouched Sith tomb? Imagine what we can find in there." He said softly, already thinking of lightsabers, other holocrons, and maybe a full suit of Sith armor. He knew some collectors that would pay quite well for an entire suit.

The hologram of Darth Kurgan continued to speak. "On the planet Dathra, you will find the tomb of my fallen master, the urn of his beloved's ashes, and his army of protectors. Know this, Dark Sider…. If you fail to solve the riddle of Darth Sadar's tomb, his protectors will destroy you."

Tyber looked at Silri and Urai. "Protectors? Must be droids and traps. That's what I have you two for. Figure out what's protecting this tomb, and solve it." He ordered.

But then the hologram spoke again. "A warning, dark sider… I have imprisoned my master at the moment of his greatest loss. His rage and anger could shatter armies, and if you should awaken him… you will face his wrath."

Tyber, Urai and Silri all stared at the hologram in stunned silence.


	36. The Battle of Bespin

The Battle of Bespin

In his personal quarters, Luke Organa sat in a lotus position, floating three feet off of his bed. Before him, parts and crystals floated together delicately. Watching him in silence were his droids. HK-47, T3-M4 and Artoo sat near the power charger, letting him focus on the lessons the holocron of Revan had taught him.

Tee-Three and Artoo watched as parts floated serenely around the young prince, clicking together with the two silver crystals that Revan had sent him. Finally, the parts all clicked into place and Luke reached out slowly, taking the double bladed lightsaber into his hand. He slowly floated down to the bed, and sat in silence, taking a deep breath as he broke his meditative trance, and looked upon his handiwork.

HK finally broke the silence. "Observation: A double bladed lightsaber. More kills per swing. A very wise choice, Master."

Luke looked up at the assassin droid. "It's a weapon of the Jedi, to protect and defend. I will kill if necessary, but I didn't build this for more kills. It just seemed right."

HK couldn't shrug, but his voice registered his disdain. "Rebuttal: Call it what you will, Master. It is a weapon of style and grace, and I expect you will be forced to use it very soon, if these reports are accurate. Question: Do you believe that there will be an attack here as well?"

Luke stood up and activated his newly created lightsaber… twin silver blades snapped into existence, glowing brightly in the room. "They are coming. If they are attacking every tibana gas facility in the galaxy, they will be here soon."

HK's eyes glowed brighter, and he picked up his heavy bore blaster. "Eager Response: Let them come. I look forward to the upcoming combat…. And I look forward to testing myself against the large dark armored leader."

Luke deactivated his lightsaber, and hung it on his belt. "Don't test yourself too hard. We have no idea how tough he is. And if there are more of his kind. I've contacted my father, and he is sending soldiers… but he said that most of our forces are now engaged at Var and Corellia. Lando has his personal guards, and a private security force, and Stormy has a few guards… but if we're hit, we may just have to escape and survive…. And with out tibana gas, we're in serious trouble."

HK was about to speak when alarms sounded throughout the station. "Excited Observation: They are playing our song!" HK stood up, locking a new clip into his blaster, as Luke looked to the little astromechs. "Get back to the Ebon Hawk, and get her warmed up just in case we need to make a run for it. I'm going to help Lando, and make sure Stormy is clear." The two astromechs beeped in agreement, and rolled into the halls, avoiding panicking miners and ugnaughts.

Over the intercom, Lando Calrissian's voice emerged. "Imperial vessels are approaching. I repeat, Imperial vessels are approaching! I suggest everyone evacuate the city immediately! They are heading for the tibana gas stores. All security forces, prepare to repel boarders!"

As Luke rushed through the crowds, HK behind him, he heard the unmistakable sound of TIE fighters flying by. Cloud Cars exchanged blaster bolts with the incoming fighters, and Luke paused at one of the windows when he saw the designs of the TIEs. They had strange missile pods attached to the wings, and another had a second circular cockpit module with a huge laser cannon emerging from the cockpit window. "What the hell are those?" he asked himself. HK raised his weapon and fired out the window, blasting one of the TIE's in the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. Luke watched as the strange TIE fell into the clouds out of sight, and HK finally answered him. "Answer: Targets."

Luke smirked at that, and hurried to get to Stormy's quarters. The tawny colored twilek left her room and nodded to him, two Mandalorians in full combat gear stood besides her. "Luke, this is Jartell Thraxx and his wife Lilandra, my surviving protectors." Luke nodded to the Mandalorians, who nodded back at him in silence. "We should head to the escape ships." Jartell pointed out a near window. "Shuttles. They are landing ground forces." He activated his heavy assault weapon, and HK's eyes glowed in anticipation. "Excited Observation: Good!"

Luke took Stormy's hand. "Let's head to the landing bays. It doesn't look like they are shooting down escaping ships. They're here for the tibana gas."

Stormy nodded. "My ship is there. We need to find Administrator Cal…"

The handsome Baron Administrator came around the corner and finished her sentence. " Rissian? Here I am, my lady." With him was his cyborg assistant, Lobot, and several of his blue uniformed security guards. "Lets get to it."

Luke and the Mandalorians lead the way as they heard blaster bolts ring throughout the facility. Suddenly, a squad of stormtroopers approached, and Luke ignited his lightsaber blades. HK took aim and opened up, while the two Mandalorians opened fire… and the battle was joined.

Lando blasted a stormtrooper away, and turned to a nearby wall. "Come on, I got a secret path!" he turned a small wall decoration, and a hidden hall opened in the wall. Stormy and Lobot entered, while Luke reflected blasts back towards their attackers. The two Mandalorians made sure to stay near their employer, keeping her safe…They successfully killed all of the attacking stormtroopers, and just then, Luke realized they were in serious trouble.

The huge dark armored stormtrooper machine approached, and HK-47 spoke, "Relieved Exclamation: About time you showed up." And then he charged forward. Luke called out to him. "HK! No! Get back here!" But the assassin droid had chosen his newest target. He threatened his charge, and it was his mission to remove that threat… and if it let him test himself against a truly worthy target, so much the better.

Luke knew he would stand no chance against its huge weapons, and so followed Lando into the hidden passageway, hoping the assassin droid would survive… or die with honor.

The Dark Trooper Mark 3, a completely droid one, blinked its dark ocular circuits at the approaching red armored droid. HK aimed his weapon, and blinked his red oculars back.

"Egotistical Challenge: Come, combat droid… fight me if you have the bolts!"

The Dark Trooper, who was programmed to enjoy itself in its mission, accepted the challenge. "Challenge Accepted. Prepare to be terminated."


End file.
